How do you know?
by LonelyNoMore
Summary: Draco's past does come back to haunt him. But can even Harry Potter save him? The story behind Anyways. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: How do you know?

Author: LonelyNoMore

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Draco or anything else of the HP Universe, I just own this little plot, and technically I guess I own my daughter as well, but you can't have her either.

Warnings: Slash is imminent! I love slash and this fic will be filled with slash as soon as I get around to it. There will also be some adult themes, so little ones going find a G story.I also have a feeling that this will be fluffy at times. Don't like, Don't read!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron Hermione, any else that I feel like throwing in! LOL!

Rating: PG13 for now, but will move to an R

Summary: This is based off of the poem of mine "Anyways" a friend wanted a story written of it s bad, so I am starting this for her, and I will finish it. You won't have to read the other one to get this though. Draco has done so many wrong things in his life, and it seems like when he thinks he's gotten past the worst of it, something else falls out of his past to remind him of all that he had done in his past. Can he move past it? Can the love of another withstand it? Please R&R!

You look at me and smile,

"Everything will be fine."

How do you know?

After the evening's events, no one was quite sure how this strange sight came to be, their savior sitting beside the one who he has rivaled for quite some time, holding the boys hand. The boy who had single handedly made Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts worse than what it already was. Harry had been delivered into the world to protect his kind from the abomination that was evil. His life had already been bleak… parents murdered before he had a chance to know them or their love, raised by muggles who thought that they could "stamp" the magic out of him, never showing affection or recognition of any kind, always putting the poor child down, and beatings that would have broken a person of lesser spirits. But this is what made Harry so great. As a result of the downtrodden life he had lead prior to Hogwarts; Harry was quite simply…just Harry.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, the spoiled young man born with a silver spoon in his mouth, raised to hate Potter and all that he stood for, had lead an easy life, so most thought. Albus Dumbledore hesitated at the site before moving in to talk to Harry. He needed to know what transpired that evening, so as to alert the proper persons, and ah, yes, because he was befuddled by this boy who he had often likened to a son, and as to why he was holding Draco Malfoy's hand. Albus knew that Draco wasn't inheritantly evil, like his father, but knew as well that he was no pinnacle of the light either…this perplexed the old man as he could usually read people.

"Eh-Hmm. Harry may I have a word for a moment?"

"Uh, yessir."

"Harry we need to know what happened tonight, and the courses that brought you carrying a nearly dead Mr. Malfoy through my office."

"Yessir." Harry hung his head, not quite sure exactly what had transpired, it had all happened rather quickly.

"You see, I was out riding my broom, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I saw Malfoy come up, and I just wanted to be alone. He had yelled at me to stop, and that I needed to be back in the school, where I was safe. I thought that he was just pulling his stupid prefect strings, and trying to get me in trouble. So I flew, as fast and as far as I could, when I finally stopped to make sure that I had lost him, I didn't recognize where I was at. I was obviously over a field, but it wasn't Hogwarts grounds, so I thought that I would perform a directional spell to see which way I should go. The next thing I knew I was some sort of a cellar with my wrists bound in shackles."

At this a dawn of comprehension came over the old man. "Continue" he said.

After taking a rather large breathe he went on.

"I could hear voices in the hall, I knew some of them. I recognized Peter Pettigrew's voice as well as Lucius Malfoy's. So I thought that this was the end. That Draco had chased me right into their hands, but he didn't…"

At this Harry took a long look at Draco before continuing with a great sigh that did not get past the head master.

"I started to cry knowing that my minute of stupidity had cost the order all it had worked so hard for, I had wasted my parents love, and death for me, by running away from Malfoy like a silly little school girl. When I felt someone brush the tears from my cheeks, I looked up and saw Draco. I spit in his face and asked him if he was happy now. I asked him if his "Daddy" was proud of him now that he delivered me into their hands. I was so horrible to him."

A single tear passed down his cheek and again he glanced at the blonde laying motionless on the bed beside him. Albus reached out and touched Harry's hand,

"I know this is difficult but we must know everything Harry."

Harry swallowed the lump that was threatening in his throat before continuing.

"He put a hand over my mouth and glared at me. He said that if I had a death wish it was fine with him, but he didn't want to die, and certainly not down here like this. He then told me that we were in his mansion, in the torture chambers Lucius had in the basement, and he knew how the house elves had gotten in to help him before when he was down there, and he was here to help me if I would accept it."

Harry took a wistful glance again at Draco this time with a little bit of a smile perking his lips. That's when Dumbledore interrupted.

"So as I understand it Draco helped you to escape? How then did Draco get hurt?"

Harry's smile disappeared again.

"Lucius. His wards protecting the house alerted him to Draco's arrival, after discovering that I was gone, he rightly assumed that Draco had not come home to help torture me, but to help me escape. He sent everyone all over the grounds to find us. Lucius knew that Draco had to of been seen by the servants so he went to the kitchen where we were getting ready to floo out. Just as Lucius let out his killing curse, not aimed at me, but at Draco, one of the house elves through a shield up to protect him. It must have worked to some level because he is still alive, I caught him, and didn't want to leave him there to be punished and most likely killed. As Lucius made his way towards us, I called out your office and luckily we were brought right here. I am sorry I don't know more professor."

Dumbledore stood, patted his shoulder and left, leaving Harry to sit there with his thoughts. When he turned around he saw Draco's eyes open, and he flashed him a brilliant smile…his first true smile in a long time.

"Everything will be fine Draco."

Draco looked at Harry and didn't know how he could be so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How do you know?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, that privilege belong s to the eloquent Mrs. JKR. Besides, it's not like I am going to make any money of this anyways.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, Don't read! There will also be language in this chapter as well… maybe some adult situations…hmmm…if I can fit them in, maybe not yet.

Pairings: Harry/ Draco, Mione/Ron and whoever else I feel like throwing in!

Rating: I'm going to be safe and say "R" for language.

I messed up again…

And again you say

"It's okay"

But how do you know?

Draco finally told Harry that he did have something for him, that night in the infirmary. Both boys though were equally unsure as what to do next. Harry had always believed that Draco hated him, and that's why he had flown away in the first place. Draco was the whole reason he was out flying anyways. Harry had caught himself staring at Draco throughout dinner and was ashamed of himself. Flying always helped to clear his head, so he was flying around berating himself for checking Malfoy out. Then who should appear but the object of his stirrings to begin with.

Draco had seen Harry checking him out during dinner, and was pleased with himself; he had taken exceptionally long getting ready tonight. He was going to pull Potter aside after dinner and snog the hell out of him. Then leave and let it go like that. Slytherins after all, weren't the brave ones, '_No_' he decided '_that's the gryffindorks area, I'll just kiss him, and let him come to me babbling and tell me how much he loves and worships me, and then I'll shag him senseless and we'll see after that' _He thought he was so damn good, and had it all planned out. Of course he'd keep Potter to himself, it would never work out if anyone knew. He had it all figured out perfectly, until Potter got up and left dinner early. _'Shit, this won't work.' _So as he got up to follow Potter he overheard Millicent talking, he hadn't heard a word of any of it, normally he wouldn't care, but he overheard one word…"Potter"…

That one word changed their lives forever…Harry now owed Draco his life, and he wasn't so sure about that. Yeah, he thought he was good looking, but as soon as he opened his mouth, it was all ruined. Harry chuckled to himself. He liked Draco, kind of, and Draco liked him to some unknown extent, apparently enough to save his life, but neither were ready for an out and out relationship. Both of their houses knew they were gay, but come on, it would never be accepted.

"So, umm, what do we do now?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Like I would know scar head, nothing like pointing out the obvious. It would have been so much easier if you wouldn't have gone flying, and I just could have snogged you then leave, and let the 'Brave' Gryffindork figure out what to do next."

"Err… you wanted to kiss me?" Harry was still stuck on the first part…

"Did you hear anything I've told you Potter? Yes! I was going to kiss you in the hall after dinner and leave you wanting more, and let all this stupid nonsense up to you, because I really could care less."

'_Typical Draco'_ Harry thought…"So do you still want to kiss me?"

"Well that's romantic Potter, asking if I want to, you're supposed to be the brave one. Don't ask. Just do…armmmpppphhhh."

Harry didn't let Draco finish, he leaned over the side of the bed Draco was in a kissed him. After a moment, Draco came up for breath, and Harry looked away, he wouldn't want to see Draco disgusted at him for being such a sloppy kisser. Draco wasn't disgusted, but was perturbed that Harry couldn't even look at him after they had kissed.

"What the hell Potter? What is"

Harry got up and started towards the door. Draco will never change, and he felt a twinge…yes, he liked the boy, he liked him a lot, but apparently it wasn't so for …

"Potter! Get back here you stupid little coward! Where do you think you are going? I am talking to you."

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry I wasted your time, thanks for saving my life…I guess I owe you one." Harry opened the door, but he couldn't help but overhear Draco…

"Shit, shit, damn, fucked up again ….Potter! Get back here, you are wasting more time now, then you were sitting here…Did you think you were wasting my time kissing you? Or couldn't you tell I was kissing you back! I liked it Harry, I just want to know why you couldn't fucking look at me after just a kiss, Merlin forbid we ever do anythi…aaarrrmmmppphhh"

Harry kissed him again…Harry thought he liked this, when ever Malfoy started mouthing off he would just kiss him to shut him up. So much easier that arguing!

This time when they broke off for air, Draco glared at Harry, while a small smirk crept up on Harry's face.

"What!" Draco never wanted that smirk to leave Harry's face, it fit there so nicely, a lot better than that gloomy shroud of indifference he always saw.

"I was just thinking how much easier it is to deal with you, I can just kiss you to shut you up!" The smirk grew…

Yes, well, as easy as it seems, you can not kiss me in public…no one can see us together unless you want to kill both of us. I'm already going to have to hide a lot because of what I did tonight. I gave my father the only weapon he needed to kill me tonight, he knows where my loyalties won't fall, and now, I shall surely be disinherited."

"It will be okay, Draco."

Draco wondered not for the first time this night…_'How do you know?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How do you know?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, that privilege belong s to the eloquent Mrs. JKR. Besides, it's not like I am going to make any money of this anyways.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, Don't read! There will also be language in this chapter as well… maybe some adult situations…hmmm…if I can fit them in, maybe not yet.

Pairings: Harry/ Draco, Mione/Ron and whoever else I feel like throwing in!

Rating: I'm going to be safe and say "R" for language.

No matter what I've told you,

Your answer is always the same.

How can you look at me like that,

When I feel so ashamed?

"Yessss….Gods Draco…that feels so good…"

Draco couldn't help the smirk that came over his mouth, he loved pleasing Harry. Harry had so little happiness in his life anymore, anything Draco could do to make his lover experience the joy he felt when he was near him, Draco would do; The fact that Harry was so appreciative as well, well, that made it all the better right?

"God's Draco…I'm not going to last…uhhhh…much …like this."

Draco's eyes followed up Harry's beautifully sculpted abdomen, across his lightly muscled chest, his flawless neck, and over those luscious lips that just begged to be suckled, into those marvelous green eyes…the windows to Harry's soul…catching his attention, then flicked his tongue languidly across the tip. Bucking his hips, Harry arched back into Draco's warm mouth and begged the skillful ministrations of his tongue to slow down, but it was too late…Draco, his trademark smirk beautifully gracing his lips, gulped hungrily. Pulling himself onto all fours he crept carefully back up to join Harry, taking his lips with his own ravenously. It wasn't long until Harry could feel Draco rubbing against his thigh, so he slid down to return the favor. Though he knew he was the less experienced of the two, hell, Draco was his first real anything. They had not yet had sex, but neither seemed to want to rush things.

Harry had gotten very good at exploring Draco, he was so curious and wanted to know everything there was to know about him, his body, mind and soul…His body of course was the easiest since Draco still locked his insides up at times, but his body…he gave Harry free reign over that at any time as long as it wasn't in public. Of course, Harry took full measure of this. As Harry licked the pre-cum off of Draco he couldn't help but love the look on Draco's face…the smirk was gone, replaced by a look of utmost satisfaction, and he hadn't even begun yet. Taking him full in his mouth, feeling the twitch in his throat, and relaxing so as not to gag…he felt his body warm and accept Draco as an extension of himself.

"MMMMmmmmmm…."

Harry smirked as he heard Draco's low moan…he loved that part…it let Harry know that what he was doing was right, and to keep going…Harry needed this tidbit of knowledge. He was so unsure of himself around Draco sexually, everyone knew about the "Slytherin Sex God" and Harry found out it was all true. However everyone assumed that the "Prince of Gryffindor" was equally as experienced, after all how could he not be when everyone was throwing themselves at him? Harry had never slept with anyone; he didn't even mess around much. A couple of times he and Seamus had messed around, but that was before Seamus and Dean hooked up, and Harry couldn't really say he was hurt, he just took a bit longer in the shower at night. This was so different though…he cared for Draco, more than that, he loved him…Harry had known he had loved Draco for awhile, but still hadn't told him yet, he was afraid that he would scare Draco away.

"OH!...Potter…fuck…"

Draco still called him Potter, and that unnerved Harry a bit, but he didn't want to scare him away so he just kept going…this time he thought that a distraction was needed, maybe he could get Draco so excited he would call him Harry. Slowly he worked his hand down between Draco's thighs, massaging him the whole way, Draco eyes began to widen, and when Harry inserted a finger, Draco arched into Harry's mouth and started bucking his hips, driving Harry's fingers farther, and farther in. Thrilled by his new found power over Draco, Harry kept going, faster and faster, then decided to add another finger, and continued his barrage on Draco's delicate little ass.

"God's Potter… you better not be teasing me, fuck me, I can't take anymore."

Harry was taken aback. _'What did he mean tease? Shit! I was just playing back there, I didn't really…shit! I don't think I'm ready for this yet…fuck! Draco is going to be so pissed! What do I do?'_

_"_Hello! Are you going to finish or what you little cock tease?"

Apparently while Harry's mind wandered, he forgot about what he was doing. _'What was I doing?_ _Did I really want to do that? Well yes, but does that mean I'm ready…maybe for me to do it to him…maybe that will work…he won't notice I'm not ready for me to go through all that…'_

"Umm…Draco, do you want to…you know?"

"Are you daft? Or are you really that naïve?"

"Well, I've never…well, you know."

"Oh… OH! You've got to be kidding me? All those people throwing themselves all over you and you've never been with any?"

"Well, no, not really, you've been my first for pretty much everything…" _Shit, I so did not want to tell him that, he's going to throw it in my face._

_"_You are serious aren't you_?" 'I can't believe that Harry is a virgin! Shit! I thought for sure…no, I was too wrapped up in my own distractions to really pay attention…well, this should be delightful._

"Well, yes I'm serious; I wouldn't joke about something like that. There were loads of stories about you too you know. I'm sure they weren't true, after all, if they were you most definitely would not be here with me, you'd never have been able to keep it in your pants this long! HEhehehehe"

A look of horror crossed Draco's face, Harry immediately regretted what he had said…. Draco dropped his head, slid away from Harry to lean his back against his head board, and quietly let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his silver locks. Harry climbed up to sit beside Draco, but as he neared Draco's body stiffened, and Draco motioned for Harry to sit at the edge of the bed. Harry, of course complied, not knowing what was wrong with Draco, but none-the-less, did not want to say anything that might hinder what he was apparently getting ready to say.

"They're true. All of them."

Realization finally hit Harry, and he was taken aback…

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that…it's just everyone made up so many stories about me I just assumed that they did the same to you."

"I didn't know they were made up stories about you, I thought that they were real, most of mine at least…they ARE real. I had sex with…God's I don't know how many people…I was being a teenager for Merlin's sake, I just didn't want any attachments, so there were very few people I had sex with more than once. As soon as someone would start to get clingy or want to talk, I cut it off, and found someone who wouldn't ask any questions. Male or female, it didn't really matter. I guess I never really thought about it, but if you've never, and I've had…But then you were just so damn good, a little clumsy, but I thought that was you, and it was endearing…and when you started tonight, I thought that we were finally… and damn you, you should have told me I was your first. I would have been more gentle, I would have made it so much more special…Do you know how bad you could have been hurt tonight? With me not knowing it was your first time? Do you know how bloody bad that hurts at first? Especially if…Fuck Harry…I could have hurt you! You wouldn't have hurt me, shit I'm practically used to it, but you…your different."

Harry just sat back and was taking this all in, _'Draco really did get around…I must have been so horribly inexperienced, how could he not know? Male or female? Did he not know what he wanted? Is he bi-sexual? No, he said that he just wanted the sex…How many then have been with him like this? He doesn't know…shit I am so inadequate, I wish I could be more like him…I wish I could have just had one nighters a couple of times to help ease off the stress…Maybe that's why I've been so bitchy lately, everyone else is having sex, and stupid little me…I was waiting for it to feel "right". Merlin does that sound girly or what? Definitely something Hermione would say, though her and Ron have been sneaking around a bit, I've only noticed since I was sneaking out to Draco's room and Ron's been going to 'Mione's, lucky us they are both prefects and have their own rooms…'_

Draco, misunderstanding Harry's quiet contemplation, began to get dressed in his night clothes, '_Harry can't get past this…shit! I'm going to fucking lose him, because I couldn't keep my damn wand in my pants! Great! All this for nothing…and he'll have it as ammo to use against me, I don't care anymore…Fuck this!'_

Harry was brought out of his musings seeing Draco getting dressed…Draco looked so sad, so alone…Harry didn't really care how many people he had been with, it was just a bit of a shock…

"Draco, what are you doing? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? You're not the one who slept with half of the school! You are bloody perfect! Just as always…It's me who's not perfect, it's me who should be apologizing to you…for everything…shit I've made your life hell, I threw your life upside down by saving you, and in that telling you that I had feelings for you, and to top it off I could have caused you a great deal of pain tonight…because I was selfish, I didn't think to ask you if you had ever…I just assumed that you had. Just because I was a stupid slut, I assumed you were as stupid as I was. I'm sorry Harry. I'll be okay, just leave and I will let you alone. I understand."

"What the fuck! Draco! I love you! I don't care how many people you've fucked…what I care about is that you are here with me NOW! If you go fucking people on the side, then I'll get pissed! But as far as your past, it's just that…it's in the past. Let it there, if you dwell on it, it will only keep coming back to haunt you. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you Draco, for you! Not for whom you've been with or haven't been with…just you!" Harry was looking longingly at Draco, he could feel his heart swell with the love he had for the blonde…Draco just hung his head…his shoulders began to shake…

"After everything I've told you…how can you feel that way?"

"Because I love you Draco. "

"I'm humiliated by all this, and you sit there with my smirk on your face. Tell me Harry, how is that possible?"

"It will be okay."

Harry didn't know what else to say, it had all been said, and in the process, he finally got Draco to say his given name, and he didn't ever want to forget that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How do you know?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, that privilege belong s to the eloquent Mrs. JKR. Besides, it's not like I am going to make any money off this anyways.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, Don't read! There will also be language in this chapter as well… maybe some adult situations…hmmm…if I can fit them in.

Pairings: Harry/ Draco, Mione/Ron and whoever else I feel like throwing in!

Rating: I'm going to be safe and say "R" for language.

A/N: Okay, I've got next to nil for reviews on this, and it's hard to continue this without any reviews…I will finish it, simply because unfinished stories are a pet peeve to me, but the updates would probably be faster if I had more reviews…they are like fuel thrown on the fire…By the way, thanks to the 2 people that did review! I love you for that! It's also fairly pathetic that I have more reviews for my one-shot LOLA, that was just posted this week, than I do for this...Come on...Just click that little button down there. I'm not begging, just politely asking.

You knew I wasn't perfect before we began.

Did you ever look back and wish I was different?

You were young and so naive,

I was young in years, but so old in matter of life's experiences.

We didn't have sex that night; we just laid in each others arms and talked until we fell asleep. I remember looking at Harry after he fell asleep…I just stared in awe at him. "I honestly do not know what I thought about. I never gave my sexual escapades any thought. I mean, I thought it was normal…it is, is it not? At least for a slytherin it is. I guess I just never thought thatyou would be a virgin. Merlin's sake, the hottest, sweetest guy there is, and you're a bloody virgin? I guess that muggle saying, how does it go? 'Nice guys finish last,' Must apply to Potters as well. Well, except thatyou have me now, and that wouldputyou in first place, right? Well I am the best looking, but, as far as any moral character goes…shit, Harry…Maybeyouare in last place with me. Fuck those muggles and their sayings. Harry and I are first rate. At least that is how you see it Harry, and so that is the way that it will be, just for you."

"Maybe it's not too late for me to change. You knew I was not perfect, before I turned your world upside down…but did you ever wish I was different? You still fell in love with me despite that, but damn were you naïve. I know a lot more about life than you do. You were kept in a bubble, to be protected and sheltered until you fulfilled your prophecy. You were such a good little boy. You took such hell when they found out you were dating me. I told you that I was just misunderstood, but explained that with the pranks and verbal spouts, and what not. I was not misunderstood when asked about all the rumors about me as the "Slytherin Sex God". You laughed it off, but did you notice that I didn't answer. I wasn't laughing. I wasn't, what did Mrs. Weasley call Hermione 4th year? A Scarlet Woman? I do not think that it applies to men. See in my family, men are proud of their sexual prowess. I thought that the more people I slept with the better I would become. Which in essence is true, you have never had a complaint. But I never thought of the ramifications of this. I never thought that someone I was with would not have the same idea of it. I guess what it boils down to is, I never thought. That was it. I wish I could change the past for you, but I can not, though I can change how I behave in the future.I will do just that for you, Harry."

"God I have been through so much Harry Potter. Even though you bested that sick, old Voldemort, what 8 times? God…It's amazing you are still alive. But as far as experience goes anywhere else…you are but a child. Just relax and let it all up to me. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy Harry James Potter. You deserve no less. I know you love me, though I do not know why, but I love you as well, so let's hope that stupid Potter luck of yours can carry us along until we are past all ofthis."

Draco Malfoy leaned over and gave Harry Potter a chaste kiss on his forehead before falling asleep. He didn't know that Harry wasn't asleep, but had been listening to his ranting the whole time, and had the light been on, he would have seen the tears streaming down Harry's face. "I love you too Draco, I will do what I can to make you happy as well. Goodnight my love." With that he joined Draco falling dast asleep, assured that tomorrow would be a brighter day.

A/N: OKay hit that lil button down there, and also if anyone is interested, I need a new beta, mine had her baby last week, so she'll be outta commission for awhile. Also I apologize that this is short, but it seemes like a good place to stop. Okay, now hit the go in the box on the left...that's it! THank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How do you know?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, that privilege belong s to the eloquent Mrs. JKR. Besides, it's not like I am going to make any money of this anyways.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, Don't read! There will also be language in this chapter as well… maybe some adult situations…hmmm…if I can fit them in.

Pairings: Harry/ Draco and whoever else I feel like throwing in!

Rating: I'm going to be safe and say "R" for language.

A/N: 2 whole reviews! I think I'm going to go into shock!(Note the oozing sarcasm)However I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed my other works, both one-shots who have a lot more reviews than this does…(HINT,HINT)

_Anyways_

ElfFlame: I'm glad you thought it was lovely, and yes, maybe a bit heartbreaking.

Poxmaker: hands you a tissue for your snuffles I think it's beautiful as well!

X blue belle X: yes it's sad, but not everyone dies happy, though I wish we all could.

Anni Lehtonen: Thank you for putting it in Finnish! I'm glad you liked it enough to translate!

_Lola_

Lasan Malfoy: It's not that scary, at least in my mind! I'm glad you like!

Ash vault rose garden: I bow to your applause! Thank you, Thank you! I will read some of yours once you put them up again!

Satanic-Cupid: I'm glad you like the new pairing! I wasn't sure about it, but Percy just fits the whole virginal thing! I find it rather amusing myself!

_How do you know?_

_Ashlee Brooke: Very good question…I don't know why no one is reviewing this. I'm glad that you like it though. _

_Vampire Jen: You rock! You are the only one that's reviewed more than once, and I'm glad that you do, I like feedback, especially since my beta is going to be MIA. Please keep reviewing!_

_That's it! Notice how one shots each have 3 reviews, and the one hasn't been up a week, but my 4 chapter WIP only has 2, and it's been up for I think like 3 weeks now…Hmmm….Me thinks I need better advertisement! Or maybe people don't like Harry and Draco. Oh well! I love them! SO on with the story!Just as a heads up, this is long, but you'll see why!_

_You were nothing I had known before,_

_You were everything I needed, but didn't want,_

_With your patience and understanding…you won my heart._

_Everything I had known and cherished came crashing down._

_Yet you remained…_"_Everything will be fine."_

_But how do you know?_

Graduation was drawing close, and Draco didn't know what to get Harry. Harry was so special to him; he didn't think that a mere gift would ever show what he felt for him. Draco didn't know what to do. So he did the only logical thing he could, he sought the weasel and the mudblood. Just because he was in love with Harry didn't mean he had to like his friends. After all, he did spend the past seven years hating them; no matter that he hated them because of how close they were to Harry or not. They would know what would be really special for Harry. Besides, if he found out that I went to ask them of my own accord! He would be ecstatic!

Walking up to the library, where he knew Granger to be, Draco was mentally preparing himself for a barrage of insults. The other two-thirds of the golden trio were civil with Draco if Harry was around, but alone, that could be a different story all together. He entered the library and spotted Granger, and as luck would have it, Weasley sitting at a table near the back. The mudblood was obviously studying, but even though Ron had a book opened in front of him, he looked like he hadn't blinked in hours. Draco briefly entertained the idea that maybe Weasley could sleep with his eyes open, that would be so much easier, but as Draco's luck would have it, Ron was very much awake, and scowling at Draco.

"Weasley, Granger."

"Malfoy." Granger replied, while Ron continued to scowl.

"I was wondering if I might sit down for a bit of a chat with you two." This sort of amused Hermione, Draco asking if he could sit down with them to chat! It was one for the record books, but still, he was there for Harry when Harry needed him most. He was the one that saved Harry from his father and Pettigrew. She couldn't help but feel bad for Draco. After Voldemort's defeat, Lucius decided that he would get revenge on Potter, and thought that if he could kill Potter, then he would be the next Dark Lord…only to be thwarted by his only son. She knew that Draco had to love Harry to save him that night, and betray everything he had known. So for that she was willing to give him a chance. Though Ron was not as forgiving.

"Go ahead, it's a public place, we can't stop you." Just because she was going to give him a chance didn't mean that she had to be nice about it.

"Umm...Well yes, thank you." Draco was starting to think that maybe his idea might not be the best, but too late now. At least it was public, so they couldn't do much harm to him here.

"Well you see, graduation is coming up, and I want to get Harry something, something really special. But I regret I that I do not have the faintest idea of where to start. I thought that since you all were mates, you might have an idea." There he said it. Hermione's smile continued to grow as Draco talked, maybe Harry was right, and Draco isn't so bad if you give him a chance. Ron just rolled his eyes. Draco could afford a thousand things for Harry, 'Just buy them all.' He thought.

"Well, Harry isn't interested in most material things; the only things we have ever gotten him were useful. Like a broom kit, scheduling book, a few other books, candies, that kind of thing. I honestly don't know Draco. I'm sorry."

Draco was slightly peeved. "You gits spend the last 7 years of your life calling yourselves Harry's best friends, and have been to hell and back with him, and don't know what he wants more than anything in the world? Some friends you are." Draco started to rise, but not before Hermione stood up, and Ron right behind her.

"You wait just a minute Malfoy. How dare you talk to us like that? We have been to hell and back with Harry, we have been here for Harry for the past 7 years, and we always will be. Where were you Malfoy? Tell me. Where were you? You were sitting on the fence not bothering to choose to hurt Harry, but not choosing to help him either. I take that back. You hurt Harry almost daily for the past 7 years, and you save his life, and assume that we are all are going to forget that? Harry might have, but we didn't. We know what Harry wants most in life, and it's something I don't think that you are able to give wholly without a selfish reason for it. Its love and family. Harry has always wanted someone to love him unconditionally, and since he has never had a real family he has always wanted one. Are you willing to give yourself to him wholly, completely and totally forever? Are you willing to give him the family that he has always yearned for? Are you capable of that kind of love? Because if you ever hurt Harry, we will be right there, and we will make sure that you won't be able to do so again."

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione finished her tirade, and sat in a huff. Ron put his arm around her and continued his scowl at Draco, "You know Malfoy, you could buy Harry anything you want, but what Harry needs and wants isn't something that can be bought. Have fun trying to come up with something. Just remember what she said; if you hurt him, we'll be waiting." With that, Ron turned to consoling Hermione, and Draco got up and left. 'That could have been worse.' He thought. 'Now, what to do about Harry…'

Draco didn't have a lot of time to think these days, with Newts coming up, teachers were piling them with homework nightly. But Draco would lie in bed and think. Sometimes when Harry spent the night, Draco would barely sleep because he would lay awake listening to Harry's breathing while he slept. It was just one of those nights that the idea came to Draco. It would be perfect. It had to be, he had promised Harry that first night Harry spent the night with him, that he would make sure that Harry's life would be perfect. Despite the fact that Harry never heard the promise, Draco was going to see to it that Harry was happy. With that, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.

"The next segment of our graduation will be to hear from our Valedictorian and Salutatorian. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you are up first." There was little applause, most just to be polite, but that didn't deter Draco from what he was about to say, if anything it fueled his waning courage.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. It is custom during these speeches for one to thank those who have shaped their lives through the years. I intend to do just that. I know that many of you associated me with my father until just a couple of months ago when I helped Harry escape him. I do not like to take credit for that because it was Harry that saved me. He could have left me there to die, I had never done anything worthy of his attention, yet he still saved me. You ask what he saved me from. It was more than an unforgivable; Harry saved me from the darkness that my family had instilled within me from childhood. Many don't know that I had tried to befriend Mr. Potter in Madame Malkin's shop before we started at Hogwarts. I didn't know who that straggly little boy was then, but even then I felt drawn to him. On our first ride to Hogwarts, I discovered that the boy I had tried to befriend was none other than the famous Harry Potter. I tried to befriend him once more, but Harry had already made a friend out of Ron Weasley who had told Harry just how evil my family was. I didn't have a chance. So instead of trying to prove Mr. Weasley wrong I went out of my way to make sure that Harry never forgot who I was. I think I have succeeded." A few laughs were heard, and then Draco continued.

"I hope that I have gone past not being merely forgotten, but to always remembered. There is a difference between not being forgotten, and those who are remembered. You can not forget something, and have it in the back of your head, ready to be recalled with some work, like History of Magic." Some more chuckles and Harry's face turning red with an absolute look of amusement. Draco's courage continued to mount. 'Yes, Harry, I am going to do this, I bet you thought I never would!' Draco thought, then went on.

"But those that are always remembered are always right there in the front of your head, bringing out memories with the smell of a favorite coffee, or the way the sun light streams in through your bed curtains in the morning, and makes you smile to know who you will be with not only that day, but always. You see, my life at Hogwarts was always about learning to be the best, like my father had instilled in me, but I was constantly berated for being beaten. As you noted from the Head Master's introduction, and from your programs in front of you, I was beaten." At this he turned and bowed to a very astonished Hermione, who at least had enough sense left to nod in acknowledgement. Then Draco turned back to the audience,

"The better person won, yet again. You see every year, Miss Granger here, would top me in all of our classes, and my father would be furious that she, a muggle born, could beat me, a pure-blood and a Malfoy to boot. I took many punishments for always coming in second, but I am glad to say that this will not happen this year, and though I am not first, I am glad, because it proves yet again, that the best person has won. I am glad that Hermione had the grace, the courage, and yes, the intelligence to prove that muggle borns are in fact just as capable of magic, as the rest of us. I would like to pause now, and ask your applause for Miss Granger." Harry positively beamed. Draco was proud of himself, though not finished, and the applause he knew was more than just for Hermione, but for all those who had been killed because of the arrogant purist ideals, for Harry's parents…

"I was not only bested in academics here at Hogwarts, but in sports as well. As anyone who has ever been to a quidditch match knows. I am a very good seeker, but alas I was not the best. Harry Potter beat me every time we played each other and though I was good, I beat every other seeker, and I could not best him. It seems that I have become second in everything here. It was that thinking that changed me this year. Though most still think of me as the same, some will note just as easily the difference. For you see the spark that ignited this change was Harry Potter. Despite all the pranks pulled throughout the years, he always had a sense of understanding in his eyes. Like he knew that we needed to dance that dance to survive for the time. When I first went to save Harry I didn't know if he would accept. I wouldn't have if it had been the other way around. But Harry always was the better, and perhaps smarter, person. When I explained what happened later that night, he smiled. Harry Potter smiled at me, and said he understood. We were both wound so tight in our own facades that we needed the threat of death to unmask each other. "Draco took a sip of water and noticed the tears rolling down Harry's face. 'Hold on Harry just a bit longer.'

"Harry was like nothing I had known before. He was honest, and kind, and good. He was like a breath of pure oxygen to one who had been deprived it for so long. I had convinced myself that honest, kind, good people were only so if it was to their benefit, or they were too weak to be otherwise. But I was wrong. It was people like me who were weak. Those who thought that they hadn't needed those people. Harry was everything I needed, but didn't want. I want to thank Hogwarts and the staff for all that they have done. For they inadvertently given me the best present ever, love. What Harry saved me from was myself. Everything came crumbling down around me after I saved him. I was disowned by my parents, those I counted as friends ignored me, and my position as the "Slytherin Prince" had died. Anything I had to offer was gone, yet Harry remained. He stayed with me when I thought I had no where else to go, and assured me that it would all be okay. Harry with your patience and understanding through out the years, and more specifically the past months and weeks…you have shown me more love than I knew could exist. Professors, without your help, this would have never come to pass. Harry James Potter, you have won my heart and I want to thank you for that. Without you, I would not be here, and okay today. Thank you."

Draco barely got to finish before being crushed by a hug from Granger, and being overwhelmed by the thunderous standing ovation he received from the crowd. A crowd who barely batted an eye when he took stage. He looked for Harry and found him making his way up towards the front of the great hall with a tear-streaked face. Draco briefly heard Hermione saying something about perfect, and she didn't think her speech would compete before Draco let go of her, and met Harry off the edge of the platform and embraced him in a back breaking hug that only fueled the applause. Even the professors were applauding. Hermione hesitantly made her way to the podium. The applause slowly died down, and when Dumbledore nodded to her, she began her speech.

"This class has truly been through more together than any class before it. With the defeat of Voldemort" a shudder swept through the crowd, but Hermione continued, "we have strengthened and reinforced not only our safety, but we have helped to preserve our world, our homes, our futures, and ourselves." Hermione glanced fondly down at Harry and Draco, standing off the side of the platform together with their arms around each other. Draco leaned into Harry's ear and asked him if he could give him his present now, he didn't want to wait any longer. Harry agreed, and took the offered golden box with a red bow on it. Harry quirked his eyes at Draco, and Draco just smirked.

"I thought you'd approve."

Harry opened the box slowly and gasped at what he saw. It was a golden dragon with bright ruby eyes. It's beautiful he whispered to Draco giving him a hug. Draco shook his head, and said that's not all. He told Harry to tell the dragon that he loved him. Harry felt extremely foolish, but did as he was told. The dragon's chest opened to reveal a small emerald shaped heart beating magically in its breast. Harry looked at Draco who said, "I told you Harry, that you have won my heart, and as long as I am alive it will beat with the love I have for you. If you ever doubt my love for you, all you have to do is look at it. It will tell you what I know that I don't always say. I love you Harry." Harry crushed Draco in yet another hug, and thought that his day couldn't be better. His day was perfect. "I love you too Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How do you know?

Author: A very lonely, LonelyNoMore

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. JKRowling, and those affiliated with her. If you don't recognize it, it's mine, and I don't have much, though if JKR wants to use any of this (especially the Harry/Draco part HINT! HINT!) she is more the welcome to! After all, she created this lovely universe.

Rating: I am going to play it safe with an "R" or "M" rating for language, and whatever else I throw in here.

A/N: No reviews from last update. If I wasn't already depressed, this would depress me, but alas, it just adds to the knowledge that I fuck up everything I try to do.

_When I was abandoned by all, you said_

"_It will be okay."_

_How do you know?_

_Against my better judgment, I fell in love with you._

_I knew my life was chaos, and always will be, don't ask, I don't know why…_

_That's just my life._

The weeks following graduation were bittersweet. Draco had Harry by his side, but there was still so much turmoil in the air that Draco was ready to break. Harry was helping in planning Ron and Hermione's wedding. Draco knew that he should have seen this coming, but he kept telling himself that Granger would wait until after she was done with university. As it was, they decided that they couldn't wait.

"What are you doing today?"

"Going over to the burrow to get Ron and take him for his dress robes, want to come?"

"Weasley getting new dress robes, eh? "

"You can come if you want, but no tormenting him Draco, I mean it."

"I don't know if I could do it, honestly Harry, do you think I could go shopping with the Weasel without making any comment?"

"I didn't say without any comments, just don't taunt him."

"Exactly, no comments."

"You are incorrigible."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"Okay, so you're not going with me, what will you be doing today?"

"I guess I will head back over to the Ministry to see if they freed up any of my inheritance yet."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? We could do that after lunch."

"No. I will go this morning. There are some things I can do without you, you know. I don't need the Man-Who-Lived-to-Save-All to save me from those pompous beaurocrats."

"If you are sure, then fine. But if you need anything just let me know."

"I know, I know! Now go get Weasel some decent dress robes, or Hermione will hex you, you know."

"I know, okay, I will see you later then, will you be here when I get back?"

"Why Mr. Potter! I know that you are insatiable, but you need me in the afternoon as well!"

"Yes you little shit. But not for that, I just want to spend some time with you."

"Not for that? Harry James Potter, did I just hear you correctly? You want me to come back over to your apartment in muggle London no less, and you aren't even going to have sex with me for all of that? I am severely disappointed. I don't know that I will now."

"Merlin! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well, those black dress slacks hug your arse so nicely that I can't help myself."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I better get going. I love you. Be careful down there."

"Yes Mr. Potter, I will behave myself at the Ministry today. I promise to act like a good boy, at least as long as they do as well. Don't be looking at the Weasel while he changes. "

"Bye." Harry just shook his head as he flooed over to the burrow. Draco sat looking at the fire where Harry had just left. They had graduated a little over a month ago now, and he still wasn't allowed to have any of his inheritance. The ministry had put a freeze on all death eaters' accounts at Gringotts pending further investigation. Even though Lucius was dead, his account was frozen as well because the ministry still liked to play with Draco. He assumed that this was his punishment for not taking sides during the war. Couldn't they see…he couldn't face his father with the possibility of having to kill the man, but he couldn't face Harry either, because he couldn't bear to see anything done to him as well? The better man won, and now everyone was now okay. But the ministry took it upon themselves to make Draco's life hell. He still had his own vault, which his father had set aside for him when he started school at Hogwarts, but that money was hastily disappearing since he wasn't working to replace any of it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, may I check your wand?"

"Eric. Please its Draco Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy was my father, I don't ever want to be called that again."

"Yessir. Sorry sir."

"Where may I find Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"Umm, third floor off the lifts, to your left, in the last cubicle, sir."

"Thank you Eric."

Stepping off the lifts and into the hall of the Auror's Division Floor, Draco was again reminded of how cruel fate can be. Almost every head that went by gave a double take. Lucius was so very pleased that his son looked so like him. Well, at least somebody was happy about that, Draco snorted, '_how ironic, the man I hate more than anything, and I look just like him'. _ Draco found Kingsley and proceeded to ask him how the investigation was going. Shacklebolt knew that Draco was no death eater; he had been at Hogwarts the night that Harry had brought a limp Draco through the doors and proceeded to explain how this arrogant little ferret had indeed saved the wizarding world's savior. He knew that Draco would lose everything after that, and indeed he did. Lucius had been taken to Azkaban where he later committed suicide after the shame of his son's betrayal was made public. Narcissa had died during the war, and was another reason that Draco did not want involved with it. The young man had been through so much, and even though he saved Harry Potter and it was across ever wizarding news line there was, he was still held at length because of his father's alliances. It was not fair, but Draco had learned early in life, that life is not fair. Kinglsey was one of very few aurors that would even consider helping Draco settle his affairs. But alas, it was difficult even for a very prominent auror to cut through all that beaurocratic red tape that had Malfoy pinned to the wall.

"What do you mean they haven't continued the investigation? They were to have it finished by the time I graduated!"

"I know Draco, I know. I don't know what to tell you. Someone very high up wants to keep you out of your inheritance, and out of the Manor."

"I could care less about that stupid house, I was planning on selling it anyways, I just want to be able to buy a nice house, and go on to University, but I can not do that with what I have left…This is ridiculous! I am Draco Malfoy; I should not have to beg to gain entrance to my own inheritance! It is mine by birthright! NOT ONLY, did I save sodding Potter, but I've been dating him for months now! Would you tell me how it would be possible for a death eater to have Harry Potter at his beck and call? I know I do, but not one of my father's colleagues managed it, do you know why? They were fucking Death Eaters! I AM NOT! Why is that so hard to swallow?"

"Draco, calm down now, you're preaching to the choir here son. I know that you are no death eater, and never were. You know how the red tape around here seems to get thicker day by day. Just relax, and let me keep working on it. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Kinglsey, I know it's not you, it's just everywhere I turn, I'm followed by my father fucking shadow. I can't escape it."

"You will Draco, with time and patience, you will. How is Harry doing?"

"Good, real sodding good. He's helping Weasley pick out dress robes for the upcoming wedding. He's helping them out an awful lot with it."

"Sounds like someone is jealous to me."

"Jealous? Of the Weasel and the Mud, err, sorry about that, and granger? What would I have to be jealous of them?"

"They are getting married, and moving on with their life…I think you resent them, because you wish that you and Harry could as well."

"Don't quit your day job Shacklebolt. Divination is not your strong point. I will check back with you in a few more weeks. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Will do. Draco?"

"Yes."

"Take care of yourself, your looking a bit puckish, Harry loves you, and I don't know what he would do without you."

"Why Kingsley, I'm flattered, I just haven't been sleeping well with all of this going on. Thank you though, I will."

With that Draco left to get on the lifts. On his way out he overheard the old hag on his right mutter "faggot" under her breath. Draco turned to say something, but it was too late, the lift was gone. Draco made his way through the hall, past the statue of magical creatures, and couldn't help but to pause and make a wish, tossing in a few sickles. There, now maybe my day will go a bit better.

"You there, aren't you Potter's leftovers?" Draco whirled around to see the man who had the audacity to say such a thing. 'Gods' he thought 'I just want to go back to Harry's apartment and relax a little.' As he turned around he was shocked by the familiar sight.

"Moody. As great as a pleasure as it is to see you again and none too soon I can assure you, I have to get going, I'm running late as is."

"Listen here you little piece of trash. I've got some news for ya. You don't mean a thing to Potter. You're just a fuck until he finds something better. Surely you don't think you are good enough for'im, do ya? But let me find out you hurt'im, and it will be the last thing that you do."

The entire time that magical eye of his was roving all over. Draco felt very much "undressed" by the experience.

"Let me assure you Mad-Eye that not only will I never hurt Harry, but I have it on very good authority that he will not get rid of me, though you are right, I don't deserve him. Harry is far better than us all; even you wouldn't be good enough for the likes of him. But Harry is a big boy, and can choose his play-mates on his own now. So if you'll excuse me."

Draco turned back and headed towards the fires, he was going to walk, but after his morning he was just going to floo back. As he turned he heard Moody mutter under his breathe "You don't deserve to lick Potter's boots, you son of swine." Yup floo it is. As he stepped in the fire he announced his next stop, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry had been back at his apartment for quite awhile now and was beginning to get worried. He had even had lunch with Ron after they left Madam Malkins, and he even got Draco a gift, but after stepping into his apartment he discovered that Draco wasn't back yet. Two hours later, Harry was still waiting, pacing in front of the hearth. Harry decided to check Draco's apartment, he fire called, but it was empty. He then decided to call Kingsley; surely he would know where Draco was. But he left Harry feeling even more uneasy. Draco had gotten done there by eleven, it was half past 5, and surely Draco didn't go shopping today? Harry was getting even more worried when the hearth blew green smoke in the air and then Draco appeared.

"Hawry! I din-na think ood be back 'ere already. 'id the Weasel forget 'is purse?"

"Draco, why are you drunk? Where have you been? Didn't you know that I would worry when I got back here and you were still gone? You said you were just going to the ministry? Is everything okay?"

Draco shook his head and tried to get the answers straight in his head, but he couldn't quite wrap his brain around them.

"Easy 'ere Hawry. I just went to the pub for a bit. I didn't think that you'd mind, I mean, I'm jus leftovers…right? I didna wan to deesturb your main course."

"Draco? What in God's name? Who told you that? I love you Draco, you know that I love you, where would you ever get an idea like that? "

"Hawry! Too many questions…easy…Nobody had to tell me 'at. I'm shnot shtupid ya know. Nobody likes shloppy sheconds. I was jus foolin meshelf."

"Draco, I can't do this while you are like this." Harry raced to the lavatory. "Here take this, it's the sober quick potion you had made for me. " Draco swallowed the whole bottle, and then quickly grabbed his head.

"Shite Potter! This hurts!"

"Well, maybe you won't drink so much next time."

"Grab me a pain potion."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you."

"You really want to know? Fine. My inheritance is still frozen because some prat at the ministry still thinks I'm a sodding death eater, and the paper work is so backed up around it that even Kingsley is getting lost in it. Then I went to leave and some old woman called me a...a…faggot, and before I could tell her where she could shove her opinions, the lift was gone, then your buddy Mad- Eye told me exactly what he thought of us. Believe me it was quite the picture he painted. So I stopped at the pub to grab a drink and relax and the more I thought about it the more I saw that they were all right. I'm just a silly faggot. Potter doesn't deserve some one else's sloppy seconds, thirds, or any left over. You are Harry bleeding Potter for shites sake. You can have anyone in the world. What would you want with a nobody like me?"

"Why do you think that you are a nobody Draco?"

"Where would you like me to start? The fact that all my so called friends have completely ignored me since saving you, my family is all gone, my inheritance is so far from reach that even "Accio" couldn't retrieve it, and I'm a used piece of shit. I wouldn't want me. I'd have gone after the hottest little virgin I could find."

"That's exactly what you did isn't it?" Draco had to laugh.

"I guess I did, but I still don't know why you would want me when my entire life is chaos. It always will be, I don't know why, don't ask, it just will. That's just my lot in life, that and to love you. I don't know why, but I fell in love with you despite everything we've ever done to each other. I still don't know how you could want me."

"I love you too Draco. It will be okay."

As Draco lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but wonder why.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How do you know?

Author: A very lonely, LonelyNoMore

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. JKRowling, and those affiliated with her. I also mention the name of the famous Barnes and Noble, I don't know who owns it, but if I did, I would certainly give them all the credit in the world! I love that place! If you don't recognize it, it's mine, and I don't have much, though if JKR wants to use any of this (especially the Harry/Draco part HINT! HINT!) she is more than welcome to! After all, she created this lovely universe.

Rating: I am going to play it safe with an "R" or "M" rating for language, and the slash that ensues!

A/N: Thank you to **Vampire Jen** for continuously reviewing! I don't know what I'd do without your ongoing support. I would also like to thank **Doxie**. I know Mad-Eye sucks at times, but I love his character, and if you want to get something across that's not of our favorite opinion, he's the perfect character for it. I'm so glad you like it, and again, I have no idea why no one is reading it. I think it's rather decent myself, but then again, I'm biased!

Also like to thank **xx Remus xx** for reviewing Anyways, hopefully you will read this as well.

There I feel better already! See what reviews can do! The power of words is a mighty thing indeed! Just a heads up this is forever long! But I couldn't stop! I had so much fun writing this! Especially the ending, though it's not very good, at least in my opinion. But feel free to drop me a line on the bottom left there if you feel different!

_We were happy for a time, and life just kept going…_

_I was ecstatic…you asked me to marry you!_

_I know that I am not good enough for you,_

_But you love me anyway._

After hearing about the horrid day Draco had at the ministry, Harry had completely forgotten the gift he had bought for him while he was shopping with Ron. He had been glad that day when Draco decided to not go with him. Harry had worried for a bit that he would. Harry had confided in Ron that he was thinking of proposing to Draco, but wanted to wait until the time seemed perfect, and not just any set of rings would do. So Harry employed Ron to help him look in various wizarding shops for a set of charmed rings that Harry knew would just "speak" to him when he saw them. He did not ones that actually spoke, but had heard Draco use that phrase often when shopping. Draco would look through piles of things while shopping and fancied a fair few, but wouldn't buy them unless they "spoke" to him. He explained it as a way to know if something was right. Harry wanted the rings to do that as well. He found such a thing in "_The Iced Hue_", an old jewelry shop in Diagon Alley. Harry had gone in the shop the first time and looked around a bit before he saw them. They were simple, yet elegant. It was a Celtic twist of white and yellow gold's, identical in every way; when Harry asked to see them he saw that they were interwoven snakes. The engagement rings that went with the set were much simpler, one white gold, and the other yellow gold, also were snakes. The proprietor Madame Maxime, was a friend of Harry's from before the war. Maxime had suffered a lot in the loss of Hagrid, but she had decided to stay to take care of Grawp. So she had brought a number of her items with her from France. These were one of the items. She found the box and the papers that went with them. She scanned down through, they were from Ireland, and were charmed back when Saint Patrick had supposedly chased all the snakes from the island. Two lovers invented these so as not to be found out as pagans.

"According to zhe papers, only two hoose 'earts are promeesed in zhe stars weel be able to bind zheir hearts weeth these rings. So 'arry, you can only use zhe rings eef you are soul mates." That little bit of clarification scared Harry. He knew that he loved Draco, and that Draco said he loved him as well, but were they soul mates? Harry didn't want to ruin what they had if they weren't. How would you tell?

"Umm, Madame Maxime, how exactly would you know if it worked or not?"

Madame Maxime searched down the parchment again and found the answer.

"Zhe snakes vill hiss and zhen bite eef not eemediately taken off."

"Not exactly pleasant then are they?" he asked.

"Vell, it says that when joined by zheir soul mate zhey would join and make two pendants, one for each of 'you. Zhe pendants will alert zhe other if something ees wrong."

Harry thanked the Madame and left to find Ron. They had continued walking around and looking, but he eventually found himself comparing everything to the Celtic rings at Madame Maxime's. He knew that those were the only ones that would ever "speak" to him. So after lunch, Harry and Ron went back and bought them. Madame Maxime seemed convinced that Harry should be the one to have them. Ron thought that they were cool, but snakes still freaked him out a bit. He was glad that Hermione had only wanted nice simple muggle wedding bands. He didn't want to think of something biting him when he went to put them on.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. The wedding, a mix of both muggle and wizarding traditions, would be held outside at the Burrow. Harry was the best man, and Ginny was the maid of honor. Draco didn't like the muggle tradition of Harry having to walk Ginny down the aisle, and most certainly did not like the idea of Harry having to dance an entire song with her at the reception. Draco had woke up at his usual 6:30 to go running. It usually helped to clear his mind, and gave him something to do until Harry got up. Harry always slept late if he could. Draco was disappointed with himself that he simply could not clear his mind that morning. On the way to Harry's apartment he stopped at the most wonderful muggle store there was _Barnes and Noble_. Draco went over to Harry's every morning to wake him up, and every morning Draco would stop and get Harry a coffee. Just black. Not cream, no sugar, no double shots of espresso, or chocolate shavings, Harry liked his coffee just black, just like he would always think of himself as "just" Harry. Draco had to laugh; the young man was totally predictable. Draco on the other hand loved experimenting and deciding what he liked best. He felt he could use something different today.

" I will have a double espresso with sugar and a dollop of whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top, Ooh! And add some cinnamon sprinkled on that as well."

Had anyone from the wizarding world seen Draco at that moment they would have laughed. He went into Harry's apartment and was surprised to hear the water running in the shower. 'Perfect' Draco thought. 'I can just hop on in the shower with him, and save some time!' Draco set their cups down and cast a warming spell over them, and quickly undressed as he got to the door. Draco slowly opened the door and had to stifle a giggle as he heard Harry singing in the shower…

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside, I got the month of May, Well, I guess, you say, what can make me feel this way…"

Draco had heard him sing the muggle song before, and knew exactly where to jump in at.

"My boy!"

"Aaarrggghhh! Draco I swear you are trying to kill me scaring me like that! Don't you know how to knock?"

Draco slithered up to Harry with a feral glint in his eyes, making Harry squirm more than just a little.

"I just thought that I would save some time by hopping in with you, if we shower at the same time it would be quicker right?" The smirk on his face trying it's hardest to look innocent…

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're up to, and not this morning we don't have time! If I'm late for that wedding Hermione will hex both of our peters off, is that what you want?" Smirking gone, Draco visibly blanched at the thought." Well, we won't be late." He said confidence gaining once more "If you just shut up and play along!"

Draco closed the distance between the two and took Harry's mouth. God's he loved the taste of Harry's mouth. It just felt so right, and so good, why had he denied himself this for so many years? Whoever said 'ignorance is bliss' is a fucking git who knows nothing. As Harry's tongue begged entrance to Draco's he realized that they were still in the shower, and he found it very erotic how nicely his hands slid over Harry's skin when it was wet. Harry apparently agrees as his hand slid through Draco's hair and down his back, finally finding a home massaging his beautiful arse. Draco's intake of breath brought Harry back to reality. God's he felt so good, and damn him for being so hot and making me so horney when I'm in a hurry. Draco realized that Harry was about to start, so to head of an unwanted problem, Draco raced his hand down Harry's stomach and found itself wrapped tightly when he met Harry's hand already washing his member. Draco decided that he would take over for him and never took his eyes off of Harry's while he stroked his hand back and forth, then adding a little more pressure and going a little faster, he knew Harry wouldn't last long like this, and used his other hand to bring their mouths together and Harry attacked Draco's mouth. 'Merlin why do I get myself into these things' he thought, but in the back of his mind he knew it was because he enjoyed it, and knew that Draco did as well. Just as Harry started to go rigid, Draco went to his knees and let his tongue join his hand. Harry couldn't take anymore, and as he bucked his hips, Draco swallowed greedily. After Harry was done, he looked down into Draco's eyes, and knew that he would always love this man, no matter what.

He offered his hand to Draco, who accepted and kissed Harry as he stood. Harry got the shampoo and started to wash Draco's hair for him, then grabbed the washcloth and cleaned Draco. But did not return the favor, instead, when the water was turned off, Draco was brought out of his silent reverie.

"What do you think that you are doing Potter?" Harry cringed at the name.

"Well, **Draco, **I'm done in the shower, as are you, I washed you all up, you're done now." There was a small smirk gracing Harry's face, daring Draco to argue with him."

"Fine, **Harry, **I'm done in the shower, now get out of my way." As he went to step past his irritating boyfriend, Harry grabbed Draco around the waist a set him up on the sink. Draco just glared until Harry got on his knees, and the smirk came back.

"Unless of course you'd rather finish that shower now by yourself?" His hands were dancing up Draco's thighs, and came to rest in the curly mass of blonde curls that he so loved. Draco's breath hitched and he smiled and shook his head.

"Sometimes Harry, you are just too much. I think that I am a bad influence on y…oooooowowoww, Yess….My Harry…Sweet Merlin I love you." Harry smiled while he continued his ministrations. Harry really had come a long way in just the short time they had been together. The still hadn't had sex, but that was ok with both of them, because they knew that when it happened it would be all the more special. Besides, just because they weren't having sex, didn't mean they weren't do anything else either! They had played and discovered each other's bodies time and again and new every intricate detail, they knew each other's bodies as well if not better than they knew their own. As Harry's tongue continued to weave a magical web over Draco he could feel the other's hands playing with his hair. As much as Draco complained about Harry's unruly mop, he knew secretly that it was one of his favorite things about him. Harry smiled as he felt Draco go ridged, and then swallowed as Draco's sweet release filled him with the love that they shared. Draco pulled Harry up in a passionate kiss and embraced him for what seemed like just a few short moments, but the grandfather clock in the hall began its chimes, and Harry realized it was ten o'clock already! The wedding was at 11 and they both still needed to get dressed and get to the burrow early enough for Harry to help Ron get ready! Draco was never so glad that he had already gotten their coffee!

Draco and Harry arrived at the burrow around 10:30. They were thankfully not very late, but Harry still had to help Ron with his dress robes. Mrs. Weasley asked Draco for help setting up some chilling spells over the food and drinks. Draco thought that was what house elves were for, but seeing as how they didn't have any he obliged. He had promised Harry that he would nice as long as everyone else was. To his surprise the Weasley boys were quite hilarious if given the chance. The twins were quickly his favorite for pulling pranks on just about everyone until their mother yelled at them, and made them swear a wizards oath to behave for the rest of the day. That slowed them down, but it didn't stop them. They would feed ideas to younger cousins, and those who wouldn't incur their mother's wrath easily. One of them even managed to talk someone into giving one of their grandparents a treat that changed their hair color every couple of minutes! It was the most fun Draco had in a long time. His day was going perfect.

Before he knew it the music started. Harry was escorting a very lovely, though Draco would never say so, Ginny Weasley to the front. Ginny looked really good in that sapphire blue that Hermione had picked out, and the vest of Harry's robes matched it perfectly. Harry's hair was an utter mess, but it fit him, and no one cared. That's just who he was. The bridal march started next and Draco stood with the rest of the crowd as Hermione made her way down the aisle, escorted by her father. Harry had explained this part of the ceremony, and Draco thought that the idea was sweet, not that he'd ever admit out loud.

The wedding was beautiful, but it left an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he looked around and saw tons of smiling faces, all there to show their support for the newlyweds, he thought 'Get it while it lasts Potter, they won't do that for us.' Draco thought bitterly. He would never be good enough for Harry. Merlin knows why Harry still kept him around; it certainly was not for sex. Who knows, maybe I'm the only gay guy he knows. Being gay was generally accepted in the wizarding world. Wizards by nature were more open minded than muggles, but in the pure-blood families, you always married someone who could produce an heir. You could have your dalliances on the side if you so wished, but your duty to your name came first. Draco didn't think that Harry was like that, but the fact that they were both the end of their family lines weighed heavily on him. Was it right to keep Harry away from marrying someone like Ginny who would love him, and give him a whole litter of Potters to continue his name? Surely it was not, but Draco was greedy, and wanted to keep Harry to himself. Some names needed to die away, and be left forgotten. The Malfoy name was definitely on that list, so no loss there. Draco didn't fancy spending the rest of his life with Pansy anyways. 'Ooh! Bad image!'

"What was that Draco?" Oops! Did he say that out loud? Draco glanced up and realized it was only Harry.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, maybe now we're even?"

"Maybe, for now, what's the point sneaking up on me like that?"

"Umm…well, I wanted to know if you er, if you would wanttodancewithme."

"What was that? I could have sworn that you had just asked me to dance."

"Umm yeah, I did, kind of. What was the bad image?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor. The Weasley's may be poor, but at least they have good tastes, he thought. As they began their slow dance Harry felt like everyone was watching them. Harry hadn't spent much time with Draco, but he looked like he was having fun.

"So are you going to tell me what the bad image was Draco?"

"Since you don't know how to mind you own business and have a bad habit of sneaking up on people, I suppose. I was thinking of spending the rest of my life with Pansy Parkinson. Not exactly a nice picture."

"Well who do you, er, yeah, who do you want to see yourself spending the rest of your life with?"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. How should he answer this? If he too eagerly says Harry then that might scare him away, but if he says he doesn't know, then it will hurt Harry's feelings…Oh bother! Why does he have to ask things like this!

"Harry, they need the best man for the toast." God's bless Charlie Weasley. Draco would have to remember to thank him for that later. Harry looked at Draco closely, and then Charlie pulled him away. As he looked back, Draco had that "Just for you Harry" smile on his face. Draco had no idea what Harry had planned for that night. The would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron that night, and Harry the whole reason Harry had already been up when Draco go there, was because Harry had gone over there to get it ready for tonight. The only things they had to bring with them were their overnight bags, and Harry had the rings in his pocket. Tonight would be the night he proposed. Not very romantic, he knew, proposing after his best friends wedding, but Harry thought that it would be perfect after going to a wedding together. Harry had bought some red rose petals and sprinkled them all over the floor in a path up to the bed. Harry had enlarged the bed to a round king size one, and had black satin sheets to go with it. He had a bottle of wine chilling on ice beside the bed. A fire roaring in the fire place, a velvety blanket lay in front of it with a basket full of fresh strawberries and crème, just waiting to be opened. The bathtub had been enlarged as well, and was filled with steaming hot water that Harry had scented with rose oil and musk. There was a roll of parchment lying in the centre of the bed. It would say everything that Harry knew he would stammer though and ruin, he couldn't wait until the reception was done. Neither could Draco though for different reasons.

"So you think you're hot stuff don't you?"

Draco looked to his left and saw that someone had ingeniously placed him at the same table as Mad-Eye Moody. 'So much for a perfect day.'

"No, actually I'm quite cool, It's not often I spend an entire day outside, and with the sun setting there's a chill in the air. Thank you for asking though." That ought to shut him up for a bit. How does Harry say it? Kill them with kindness. If such a thing were possible Moody will be his first victim.

"Always the smart-ass eh? That's what I thought." Draco jumped as Moody swatted his arse.

"Don't you dare touch me again you paranoid old pervert."

"I thought you liked getting attention Malfoy? You were always a favorite in school weren't you? I bet all the boys had a good go at you? Did they?"

"I'm sorry I have to go, I need to help Harry after his speech."

Mad-Eye grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back down in his seat.

"You ain't goin' nowhere. Not yet, anyways. We need to finish up our little chat from the other day ferret."

Draco tried to get away, but Mad-Eye's grip on his arms only tightened the more he tried to get away. He thought of hexing the old bastard, but didn't want to ruin Hermione's wedding day. Any other time…Merlin I hate this man!

"I thought we had finished the conversation. At least I was done with it."

"Good, you can shut up and listen then. I know that you think that you can live your own little "Happily Ever After" by using Potter. But you are so far gone that you can't even begin to imagine what kind of a decent person Harry is, and deserves. You aren't ever gonna be good enough for 'im, you hear me maggot? I've done some looking into things, and I've found out a lot abou tchyou. I guess ferret isn't quite right was it? You're more like a bloody rabbit. Jump around from person to person fuckin' everything in sight. I heard you even slept with a few teachers, and that you even went as far as to sleep with a death eater. That's quite the list my boy. Does Potter know?"

Draco very indignantly lifted his head high.

"Of course Harry knows, do you think I could be with him this long if he didn't know everything? Harry's a very trusting person and that has hurt him in the past, but I'm not going to lose him over something as stupid as my past. I know I made some bloody mistakes. That death eater was a classmate, and I didn't know until afterwards. Okay I've made a lot of mistakes. But who hasn't? We all fuck up at one point in time; it's what makes us human. Some of us have to live with those consequences for the rest of our lives. So fuck off and leave Harry and me alone!" This time Draco succeeded in getting up out of his chair. Mad-Eye stood up as well and turned Draco around to him once more.

"It's convenient to make excuses. It may make you feel better now, but next time you fuck Harry, remember with each thrust that because of your "past decisions" he's fucking everyone you ever fucked. Does he deserve that Malfoy?" With those biting last words left hanging, Draco walked away.

Harry had been looking for Draco, and finally found him sitting outside all by himself. He was starring up at the stars. Harry pulled a chair up beside him.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What about, not Pansy again I hope." A small grin appeared on Draco's face and then disappeared as fast as it came.

"No, nothing that trivial unfortunately."

"Oh! Umm…want to tell me about it?"

"Harry…" Draco paused, should he do this now or just wait?

"Harry, why do you still keep me around?"

"Draco I love you, you know that."

"I keep telling myself that, but there's so much between us. So much from my past, I can't help but wonder if you wouldn't be happier with someone else."

"Draco! Why would you think that? I would go nuts without you! I love you. I love all of you. I don't care about your past, you know that. What has gotten into you?"

Draco finally looked at Harry, tears streamed down his face. He hugged Harry for all he's worth and just kept repeating…

"I'm not good enough for you Harry. I'm not good enough. You deserve better."

Harry held Draco at arms length.

"What in Merlin's name has happened to you? You seemed so happy earlier. I wanted today to be just perfect. Who've you been talking to? I'm gonna rip their tongue out. Or put a permanent silencing charm on them. Tell me who Draco."

But Draco couldn't. Harry ducked his head in the party and told Ron and Mione he'd have to go, and wished them luck. He picked Draco up and grabbed the port key he had made for tonight. So much for my surprise! I hope that this doesn't ruin it. But if nothing else, Harry knew he would have to propose to Draco tonight. Ron watched the couple leave, and wondered if not for the first time, what Harry had gotten himself into.

At the leaky cauldron Harry put Draco down and told him to go up to their room. Harry was going to grab tea to bring up. As Draco opened the door, he began to cry again. He truly did not deserve all of this, or Harry. He thought about turning around and running out the door and never looking back then his eyes landed on the roll of parchment in the middle of the bed. Draco followed the rose petals and crawled onto the comfy bed and began to read the note which Harry had left.

_My dearest Draco:_

_I know that if you are reading this then I am down stairs counting the minutes until I open the door to see you. I know that I am not a very eloquent person and this is so important I didn't want to botch it up. I hope you can forgive me for this. I know it's a bit cowardly. _

_I wanted you to know how much I love and need you Draco. It seems from the first time we met we have been such a force in the other's life. We were constantly at each other, trying to get a rise, and see who would take the bait first. I can't believe we never knew why this was. Every time I walked into a room the first thing I did was scan it to see if you were there. I know that you did the same. When playing quidditch, nobody else mattered. It was like it was only you and me up there. I believe that we are soul mates. I know that you have always been a constant in my life, even if it was a constant pain in the arse! I'm sorry. The point of this is to tell you that I love you Draco. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before. I love you more than life itself. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, my sky. You are everything to me, and I don't know what I would do without you. You wake me up every morning with fresh coffee just the way I like it. You take care of me when I am upset or angry, and you make me laugh. You make me feel like the man I want to be. You brought that out in me Draco. No one else ever could. Can't you see we were always like this? I've wasted so many years living with this misinterpretation that I just want to know…_

'Damn Potter, he forgot to finish the letter' Draco thought as he turned the parchment over and over in his hands, and that's when Harry cleared his throat. Draco jumped a bit, but smiled as he realized who it was.

"Forgot something didn't you? Why are you kneeling on the floor?" Malfoy smirked. Harry just shook his head and reached into his pocket, and pulled out the white gold ring.

"I just wanted to know, er…Would you Draco Malfoy want to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?" Harry looked positively frightened. All Draco could do was jump off the bed and land on top of Harry, kissing him eagerly, and repeating…

"I love you Harry, I don't deserve this…I don't deserve this."

It took Harry a minute, and then he was confused…

"Draco is that a yes or a no?"

"For shits sake Harry haven't you listened to a word I said all night? I don't deserve you, I don't deserve this." As he motioned around the room.

"Well, do you want all this?" Harry motioned around the room.

"Yes, I love it Harry. I love you, but you deserve better than me."

"Hold out your hand."

"What?"

"Just give me your hand Draco." Harry held the ring and explained.

"These rings are charmed so that they may only be used by soul mates. If our love is not written in the stars or something like that, they will try to bite us." Draco tried to withdraw his hand, but Harry wouldn't let him. He slid the ring onto Draco's hand and it glowed. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow gold one, and looked at Draco.

"Do you want this?" This time Harry put his hand over his heart. Draco nodded and slid the ring onto Harry's hand, and it began to glow as well. Harry kissed Draco and as he did, he felt their fingers intertwining. Then he felt a heat around his neck. The looked at each other and smiled. The rings had turned into the pendants. Harry leaned into Draco forcing him to lie down on the bed. Their eyes met briefly and Harry nodded, no words needed to be said.

They started to slowly undress each other and took their time appraising the other's body. Harry led Draco into the bathroom, and helped him into the tub. Harry climbed in facing him. Harry grabbed a glass sitting on the side of the tub and filled it with the scented water, then after tilting Draco's head up, he poured it over his head. Harry put a little shampoo in his head and began massaging Draco's scalp. Draco was too tempted to just sit there while Harry did that, and seeing Harry's chest right in front of him, he began to lick and taste and suckle everything within his reach. Harry began moaning while he was working Draco's hair into a bubbling lather. Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer like this, so he reached for the glass and again rinsed Draco's hair with the heavenly water. Grabbing a washcloth Harry started to wash Draco off, while Draco began to shampoo Harry's hair. After rinsing Harry's hair Draco grabbed another washcloth and proceeded to clean his golden boy off. Soon their ministrations turned more sensual. Harry decided to get out of the bath and head and got a big towel for Draco. As Draco stepped out of the tub Harry began to dry him off, and not able to take it any more, Draco pulled Harry to the bed. They collapsed on the bed and lie intertwined with their hearts beating together, and bodies perfectly aligned. They moaned as the rubbed up against each other. Draco looked up at Harry,

"What do you want?" Harry smiled seductively, and then let his smirk fall in place.

"I want it all, I want all of you tonight, tomorrow, and forever." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek and Harry kissed it away.

"It will all be okay." Draco just shook his head as Harry leaned down to kiss him. The kisses trailed down his chin, over his neck, across his chest, down his abdomen, and when Harry met his favorite little blonde curls he looked up at Draco and smiled, his eyes glowing like Draco had never seen. Draco nodded. Harry whispered, "Perpetua lubricas." Draco smiled as Harry took him full in his mouth and let a single finger slide inside. Harry started out slowly, then gradually picked up pace, and then added a second finger. Draco began moaning and thrusting his hips, forcing his fingers farther and farther each time. Harry finally added a third, Draco arched his back, and he thought he would lose it before Harry even began.

"Now Harry, I want you NOW!"

Harry was only too happy to oblige. He felt a little awkward but with Draco's reassuring smile he slowly entered his blonde angel. Draco let out a gasp of pleasure and gripped Harry's forearms. Harry was lost in sea of dizziness. 'I won't last long like this at all…God's does he feel so good.' Draco again smiled up at Harry and bucked his hips a bit to urge Harry on. Harry stared into Draco's eyes and began with a painfully slow pace, then just kept going faster and faster. Harry finally blinked and realized that Draco was pumping himself in time with Harry's thrusts. Soon the both were founding gasping in a heap of flesh. Harry lay on top of Draco for a time just looking into his eyes.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, I think I always did."

"Thank you Harry, I think I did as well." Draco started to snuggle into Harry when Harry stiffened.

"Draco, do you wanna…you know…" Harry was looking as sheepish as Draco did.

"Are you sure Harry?" He hadn't even finished before Harry's head was shaking a yes.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect. I told you, I want all of you, I want to feel you Draco." How Harry could look so innocent when covered with sweat and smelling of sex, Draco would never figure out, but Harry was definitely the only one who could pull it off. Draco kissed Harry and slowly made his way down Harry's toned stomach and stopped between Harry's legs. He let his lips come down on Harry and licked his way back to the entrance. He let his tongue roam around and around then drove it in. Harry gasped and arched his back off the bed. Draco used his hands to hold Harry's hips still. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and muttered the same incantation as Harry had. He brought his mouth down on Harry as he slowly inserted a finger. Harry squirmed a bit but adjusted easily. A couple of seconds later he inserted a second finger and was reaching farther with each thrust of his hand. Harry was already breathing heavy, as was Draco. He finally put in his third finger and felt the tightness release as it adjusted. Soon it was Harry begging Draco. Draco pulled Harry's legs up and put a pillow under his hips. He guided himself easily towards Harry. He watched Harry's face as he entered. Pain made a brief appearance, and then as his breathing steadied he began to smile. He looked back into Draco's eyes and nodded him to go on. Draco started out in the same slow pace and was thrilled by the sensation of the tightening and relaxing he felt with each thrust. As Harry's hips started to meet him he drove into Harry faster and faster and when he hit Harry's prostate, Harry all but jumped out of his skin. As Harry tightened and arched it was too much and they both came. They spent the entire night loving, sharing, and exploring each other to the fullest extent. Draco wondered if perhaps it all would be okay, even if just for Harry. Maybe they would find their 'Happily Ever Afters' together.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: How do you know?

Author: LonelyNoMore

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and those affiliated with her. I also mention the name of the famous Barnes and Noble, I don't know who owns it, but if I did, I would certainly give them all the credit in the world! I love that place! If you don't recognize it, it's mine, and I don't have much, though if JKR wants to use any of this (especially the Harry/Draco part HINT! HINT!) She is more than welcome to! After all, she created this lovely universe.

Rating: I am going to play it safe with an "R" or "M" rating for language.

A/N: Reviews! OMG! I got so many! Well, to be honest, someone…Char…went through and reviewed every chapter just to make me feel better! Some peoples kids, honestly. J/K. Anyways,

Twistedmaniac: I am so glad that I am not the only one addicted to slash; I just wish I could write it better! I love you too, and at least there is one person in the world that doesn't think that I fuck up everything that I touch. Thank you!

Meg Finn: I am so glad that you R&**R** (that was on purpose) _Anyways_ as well, I'm glad you think it's a beautiful story as well! I would like more reviewers, but truth be told, I would write if only Char were to read it.

Someone sent a private email to me (honestly, isn't it easier to hit the little blue button in the lower left corner?) and told me that if you already read _Anyways_, that it ruins this because they know what will happen at the end. But I have a secret…It doesn't end there. If I kept going with _Anyways_, you would have known where this is going…so please give me some credit! I ended it just right for the one shot, any longer would have ruined the feeling of it. However, since I have the luxury of chapters here, you will finally get the ending, at the end of this story, not at the end of this chapter! Please! we are only about half way through! So, here is my latest installment…

_Despite me messing up all the time, you don't hide, but say_

"_It'll be okay"_

_How do you know?_

Ever since their engagement, Harry and Draco had been inseparable. Both wanted to surprise the other with some special element for the ceremony, but couldn't agree on anything. Draco thought that Harry should have a big, grand wedding, however he just wanted a small, more intimate wedding himself. Harry thought that Draco should have a large, elaborate wedding as a Malfoy, but kept wishing he could have something small with just some close friends. But neither told what _they _wanted, they just kept saying what they thought the other wanted to hear. The promise that Draco had made to Harry the first night Harry slept in Draco's room, was that he would make sure that everything was perfect, so he was going nuts with details trying to make it perfect.

"35 galleons for flowers! Are you people escapees from Saint Mungo's or what?"

"Sorry sir, for what you have requested, 35 galleons is the best we can do. "

"I think you crazy witches are out to get me, I know for a fact that Ronald and Hermione Weasley got the flowers for their wedding from you this past summer, and I know that they didn't pay a knut over 20 galleons. "

"That was summer time sir, flowers are more expensive in winter because it requires more work to grow them, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley asked for cheaper flowers than what you are asking for."

"Flowers are flowers! Aren't they? Well, maybe I'll grow the damn things myself, how hard can it be?"

"Do as you like sir, but doesn't Mr. Potter deserve the very best, and it would actually be much easier for you to let us to do all that work for you, sir."

"Okay, okay, I will stop by later. But be forewarned. These bloody flowers better be the most exquisite, and beautiful things on the planet, and they all better be arranged exactly how I want them, or heads are going to roll. Got it?"

"We do have a 100 guarantee Mr. Malfoy. Your mother was always pleased with our work, and I am sure you will be as well, is there anything else I can assist you with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just one thing, please, please do not call me Mr. Malfoy, that was my father, just call me Draco."

"No problem Mr. Ma…uh, No problem Draco, sir."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you sir."

Hermione couldn't help but shake her head as Draco hung up. She had been helping Draco, since she was on break from university, but Harry and Ron were still working on their Auror Training.

"That bad, huh Draco?"

"Vampires! I swear all florists are vampires! They are all out to suck me dry!"

Hermione bit back a giggle,

"Well, you know Draco; the flowers you are asking for are rather expensive. I went for common flowers that I knew were easy to grow."

"I know Hermione, but Harry deserves the best, doesn't he?"

"Yes Draco he does, but like I had said before graduation, Harry isn't into material things Draco. "

"Mione, please, I just want to make this day utterly perfect for him. I want him to be able to walk into that hall, and have his jaw drop…I want it to be a piece of heaven here on earth. Just for him."

How was she to argue with that? She leaned over and gave Draco a big bear hug, as big as one as she could, seeing as how she was 6 months pregnant and already feeling over large. Draco didn't know what he would do without Hermione there to help him. She had been a constant source of inspiration and a good shoulder to cry on. He took advantage of that when she hugged him. She never knew why Draco cried when they worked on wedding stuff, she guessed it was because both of their parents were dead, there would be no family there, or more specifically it wouldn't have been a marriage his parents would have approved of. Draco never tried to dissuade her from these thoughts. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth. She was right in her guesses, it was sad that neither of them would have family to celebrate their wedding with, and no his parents would not have approved of his marriage to Harry, but that wasn't why he cried. He cried because he knew that he was being selfish. He knew that Harry deserved so much better. Harry deserved someone as clean and pure as himself. He lied the night Harry proposed to him, and hadn't told him what Mad-Eye had said. He didn't want to stir up any trouble for Harry. He wanted to make his life perfect. But the truth to it was, every time that they had sex together, Draco begged to be bottom, because when he was on top what Mad-Eye had said kept repeating in his mind. Every single time he thrust into Harry, a picture of another of his fucks was there, fucking his Harry. Every time, he would look into Harry's eyes, he would see someone else staring back, not him, but another of his one-night stands, that those images will haunt him forever. For that, he could never be sorry enough. He knew that Harry deserved someone with the same moral background that Harry grew up with. Someone who wouldn't fuck anything that moved. Even though Draco wasn't like that, and hadn't since he was with Harry, it was hard to deny that it was a constant reminder of just how hard he had tried to get Harry out of his head. All that, and none of it worked, just as he was drying his eyes, Ron and Harry apparated in.

"What's wrong Draco? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine, just getting frustrated is all. Bloody vampires are out to suck me dry!" Hermione was giggling, and Ron looked thoroughly confused, Harry just shook his head…

"That bad, eh? Who is it this time…last week it was Madame Malkin, the week before that was Madame Pudifoots, the week before that…"

"Okay you little wretch…I see how you are! I slave away tirelessly trying to make _your_ wedding perfect."

"_Our_ wedding, Draco. _Our _wedding."

"Yes, yes, anyways. I called the florists, and they want almost twice what Ron and Hermione had to pay! It's not fair!"

"_Flourish & Bloom_? Is that who you called?"

"Well yes, they are the best, and I always buy my books off her husband at _Flourish & Blotts_, and Hermione loved her flowers, and mother never had a single complaint about their work, and that's saying something."

"Okay, okay Draco, whatever you want."

"I just want your day to be perfect."

As Draco leaned over to kiss Harry, both Hermione and Ron started blushing. Hermione just smiled, as Ron looked like he was going to be sick, and cleared his throat, said his goodbyes, grabbed Mione and flooed back to the burrow.

"Works every time! I wish I would have known this in school! It would have saved me loads of trouble."

"Yes, but it would have given you loads of trouble. I'm pretty sure that had you done this to me before 7th year, Ron and Hermione would have hexed your lips off."

"True, oh well, at least I have you to myself for now."

"AH, yes…about that. You see Mad-Eye has called for some night training. He thinks that all us new recruits need some hands on in an actual situation, not a simulated one in a requirement room. So you've only got me for about 4 hours, then I have to go back."

"He's doing this on purpose you know. I know he is. He doesn't like me and you know it. And now when it's getting close to the wedding like this, he keeps pulling you back. I bet he's even tried to talk you out of marrying me."

"Draco relax, it's nothing like that. I swear! If it was, do you think that he'd have Ron and everyone else coming back as well? Come on Draco. I know he isn't exactly fond of you, but he would never do anything like that. He knows that you mean the world to me. He would never begrudge me the one thing that makes me happy."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but okay, as long as everyone else has to go as well, but I don't like it. We have so much to get done, and the wedding is only a little over a week away. I just don't want anything to happen to you before then."

"Draco you don't have to worry. Nothing could ever happen to change my mind. I love you."

"I know, but I don't know why. I'll run down to Barnes & Noble and grab us some coffee. You're going to need it if you're going to be out all night with that Mad-Ass Mooney."

"It's Mad-Eye, and yeah coffee sounds good. What would you like for supper then?"

"Mad-Ass, Mad-Eye, the idiot's MAD, does it make a difference? I'm not particularly hungry, whatever you want. Just remember if it's Chinese, nothing spicy!"

"Alright, no problem…don't forget I like my coffee"

"Black, I know! Have I ever messed it up before?"

"I guess not, just hurry up! I want some time with you too!"

Draco just shook his head as he walked out the door. Draco was glad that Harry was going through the Auror Training. It's something that he'd always wanted to do. But he didn't like it that Mad-Eye was given the head teaching position after the war. Just to keep the old coot off the street, and behind a desk, 'Yeah put him in charge of the new aurors, that's it' Draco thought bitterly. Ever since the ferret incident, though he knew it was a Mad-Eye wanna be, he still didn't like the man. Especially after their last encounter at Weasley's wedding. He was glad he hadn't told Harry what the old man said, in truth, the only person he could talk to about that stuff was Snape, and that old man was getting testy with his prodigy because of his choice of a husband. Snape had hoped he wouldn't have to see the bleeding hearted griffyndor again. He thought that was why Draco wasn't in schooling yet. Draco should have been in university studying potions by now, but because the ministry still had all of his inheritance tied up, he was unable to do so. But he had been postponing telling the truth. That without his inheritance, he Draco Malfoy, was near broke. He needed to talk to his mentor, and friend for something he never thought he would have to do, he would fire call him tonight after Harry left.

When Draco returned with their coffee's Harry noticed Draco was a bit preoccupied, but figured with the wedding and all coming up fast, it was to be expected. They enjoyed a nice leisurely supper of fish and chips. Harry didn't want anything that he might regret when out with Moody and didn't know where the nearest loo was. They cleared their dishes, and Harry drank some water as Draco drank some wine while they sat in front of the fire for a bit. This was one of Harry's favorite things. Just Draco and himself, sitting in front of the fire, relaxing in each other's arms, it was so peaceful, so serene, and yet so normal, that it amazed Draco how easy it was to please Harry when he discovered this. Sometimes they would sit in quiet contemplation, others they would discuss daily things, or wedding facts. It was nice.

Before Harry left he gave Draco a kiss, and told him not to wait up. Draco nodded with a smile on his face, and told Harry that he'd wait for him forever. Seconds after Harry apparated away, Draco was on his knees in front of the hearth.

"Severus Snape"

"Yes Draco, I hope that it is important for you to be interrupting me whilst I am at work?"

"Severus, do I ever interrupt you if it's not important?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly Draco? Because if you did, I'm sure that you would not like the answer that I would give."

"Point taken. Now, how are things at the school?"

"Draco it's not been a week since we chatted, yes I am coming to your infernal wedding, and I will be civil with the Boy –Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Me. You knew that though, so what is wrong. I know you too well to pull this over me. Did that paranoid Moony get to you again? I swear if I could think of a way to get passed that coots defenses, I'd poison him, and that stupid little eye too!"

"Severus, as much as I would love to see that, and believe me love is too light a word for that, I just wanted to chat."

"Liar. You've been crying, I'm not blind, and if it's not Moody then who? Potter? Weasley? Weaslette?"

"No, no, no. I just…it's just…shit. Severus, what I am about to say you will repeat to no one. Understand?"

"Yes Draco, though it's not like I talk to anyone other than you anyways."

"You know who I am talking about. Now, you know how the ministry was going to investigate all the gringott accounts of the death eaters. Even those who were dead?"

"Yes, and your fathers was one of them, I'm sure. It was supposed to be done by the time you graduated; it's your inheritance after all."

"Well, at least some one agrees with me. Anyways, they never even started the investigations. I had Kingsley look into it, and he couldn't figure out where it stopped. He said someone high up doesn't want me into that account or the manor. I could care less about the damn manor, I was just going to sell it anyways, but I am still unable to claim my inheritance."

"That's ridiculous. Did Kingsley find out who it was?"

"No. He said there was so much red tape surrounding my case he got lost in it. He said that while working on it, he heard some people saying it was because they still thought that I am a death eater. Can you believe that non-sense?"

"Can I believe it? Yes. Is it fair? No. Look Draco that is what I have gone through my entire life. I do not know what to tell you. This is the real reason you have not attended university isn't it? They should know about you and Potter, for shit's sake the engagement announcement that Hermione had put in the Daily Prophet for you and Harry told the whole world of your relationship to our illustrious savior. But I am sure that you have a sizable amount in your private vault that you will be able to sustain yourself with. Am I right?"

"Well, you see Severus, that's just it… I have been living off of it since the end of 5th year when father was incarcerated. I'm afraid that I am broke. I didn't want to tell Harry. I want our wedding to be perfect for him. He deserves it!"

"So of course you had to go and buy the best of everything I'm sure. Draco when will you learn? If there is one thing that I know about that insufferable git that you are going to marry he wouldn't care if you threw a wedding that Weasley could afford, he loves you Draco. No matter where you guys get married, the flowers that are there, the robes that you wear, or the way you style your hair…He loves you. Plain and simple."

"Severus, Harry deserves the best, does he not? After everything that has happened to him…losing his parents, growing up with those horrible muggles, me making his life miserable for nearly 7 years, and having to put up the publicity that he never wanted, he deserves this."

"If you are asking if I think if that is what he wants, I won't be able to answer you. Only he can. But yes, I suppose if anybody deserves it, it's you two. Now is that all?"

"Well, that's half of it. You see when I said I was broke, I mean broke. Do you think I could borrow some money to pay for the wedding until my inheritance is released? You know that there is more than enough to pay you back. It's not like you won't how to find me. Please!"

"hhhhhh…..did you ask Potter about this?"

"Are you nutters? I most certainly will not tell him. Will you Severus? Please! I want to pay for this on my own; I want to do this for Harry. "

"Draco, marriage requires trust. You know this. Why don't you trust Potter enough to tell him this? I want you to think about that. If money is still an issue, of course I will lend it to you. Just tell me why you don't trust Harry."

"It's not that I don't trust him! I just don't want him to go off half cocked down to the ministry and throw his name around and demand things. This is my mess and I want to clean it up! I don't need Saint Potter swooping in to rescue me. I am perfectly able to do this on my own with out the fucking savior of the world's help!

Snape saw someone apparate in behind Draco at the last couple of sentences, and decided to end the conversation before Draco would say anymore.

"Goodbye then Draco, I will see you tomorrow for lunch, Three Broomsticks at noon."

With that the floo closed and Draco found himself on Harry's hearth again. Why did he asking so many fucking questions? Couldn't he just say yes or no?

"Is nothing easy anymore?" Draco said aloud.

"I guess not." Draco spun around to see Harry standing behind him with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Harry! You're back early. When did you"

"Stop it Draco, I heard enough. You know what. Fuck you. I never asked to be anyone's savior, least of all yours. So just let me the hell alone."

"Harry…" Draco never got to finish cause Harry disaparated again.

Draco figured that he should give Harry some time alone, so he left Harry's apartment and walked back to his own. He needed to clear his thoughts anyways. 'How much did Harry hear? I knew it. I knew I would fuck something up. I always fuck-up everything I touch. Why can't I just leave well enough alone?' Draco tossed and turned that night. He barely talked to Severus the next day at lunch, and probably had too much to drink. He didn't even say Hi to Hermione when he passed her in Diagon Alley paying off all the wedding bills. He wallowed in his flat. Draco didn't even bath or shave.

When Hermione came over for her usual Thursday visit to help with the final touches of the wedding, she was appalled. She nearly gagged when she walked into Draco's normally spotless flat, now filled with nearly full chinese containers, pizza boxes, Styrofoam containers and empty Barnes & Nobles coffee cups and liquor bottles were literally found on ever square inch of available space. What she saw next nearly broke her heart. She knew that Harry and Draco had a row about something, but Harry didn't talk about it, so she didn't think it was anything important. However, the sight of a drunken, unshaven Draco, still in the clothes she had seen him in last week, seemed to prove her wrong.

"Oh my god Draco! Are you alright? What happened here? How in gods name are you going to get married like this in just two days! Draco! Draco! Answer me." Hermione had to smack his face a few times to get him to look at her. When he did her heart went out to him. His normally beautiful silver eyes looked like a dull grey against the red sea of broken vessels in his eyes. He literally looked like he had nearly cried his eyes out. She sat down beside him and asked what had happened as she cradled him in her arms, pulling his face up to her chest. She began to cry with him. She made out a couple of decipherable words, like 'Moody', 'right', 'no good', 'leftovers,' 'trash', and worst of all 'Harry 'eserves better 'an me.' She shushed him and rocked him for awhile until he seemed to calm down a bit. She then went to his bathroom and found a sober quick potion went to give it to him, before thinking on it twice she turned around and grabbed a pain potion as well.

"Here, take these, they will make you feel better."

"Nufin' makes me feel betta. I fucked up again. Let's 'ear a round a'plause for the one man who fuck's up everyt'ing." Draco stood on his couch and started clapping for himself. After seeing Hermione's reproachful look he jumped down.

"You don't 'ave to be 'ere, weddin's off I s'pose." With that he broke down and started crying again. Thinking she could trick him, she grabbed an empty liquor bottle and dumped both potions in quick and handed it to him.

"Here drink this; you might as well finish it off." He looked at her with a surprised face, and took the bottle, sniffed it, then downed the whole thing. Sheer seconds later he glared at her smug little face.

"If you weren't pregnant I would hex you into next week. Why did you do that?"

"Well, you wouldn't answer me in a language that I could understand, and I want to know what you "fucked up" and why is it that you are telling me that the wedding is off when Harry hasn't told us anything about it?"

Draco perked up at this.

"He didn't say he was going to cancel the wedding?"

"No, but he didn't tell us what your row was about either, and…" she paused to look around the neglected flat…Draco feeling sufficiently guilty hung his head. "But it must have been something to cause all of this."

Draco just shook his head. How was he going to tell her?

"It's my fault. I fucked everything up, and now Harry isn't ever going to want to see me again. I should have known better"

"Draco stop pitying yourself right this instant. Now what do you think you messed up? I doubt anything bad enough to keep Harry away from you for long. When is the last time that you talked to him, he might have just needed some time to cool down. Draco, you have tried to talk to him, right?"

"No. Right before he apparated out of his apartment, he told me to just let him alone. So that's what I've been doing."

"Well, that explains why Harry's been brooding again. Look, why don't you just tell me what happened."

Draco took a deep breath then told her everything. Everything about the investigations with his inheritance, with him being broke, to the floo call with Severus asking for a loan, which lead to their fight. Draco didn't know when Harry had apparated in, but apparently he heard something that he didn't like, and wouldn't even tell Draco what it was so he could explain. Hermione just sat there. 'Classic case of misunderstanding and lack of communication, typical new couple mistakes, that's what their problem is.' Her confidence however, did not rub off on Draco. She scooted him to the bathroom and told him to clean up, and she got her wand out and started cleaning his flat. It was only 2 days to the wedding, and she was determined to set things aright. As soon as she got Draco settled she would head over and ream Harry out for jumping to conclusions. 'Typical male of course, but still no excuse to what he's done to poor Draco.'

When Draco was done getting himself cleaned up, he admitted that he had felt a little better, but was dreading the task of cleaning his flat, he knew that it would take forever. When he stepped out of the bathroom he was amazed. The flat was spotless, and everything was in its place, right down to the last pillow on his bed. He wandered through the rooms, marveling at just how fast and how thorough Hermione was with her cleaning charms. He would have to get her to show him how to do those. He noticed a large garbage bag by the door that looked like it was over flowing, on it was a note.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I am sorry that I could not do more to help, and I wish that I would have known sooner. I hope that you know that I am your friend now as well as Harry's, I guess I have been for some time now, but never had an opportunity to tell you. You truly do make Harry happy, and I can't wait to help you get ready for your wedding in just two days! I will be here bright and early at 7 am, and I want you showered and in your dressing gown ready to go by then. I will bring you your coffee. You as the bride are not to be seen before hand. Don't worry about anything, and if you need me, you know where to find me._

_Love your friend,_

_Hermione Weasley_

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe that you would do this! After everything that you guys have been through, you throw it all aside like a bad potion."

"Hermione, he called me the savior of the bloody world and said that he didn't need me! What am I supposed to think? He hates that title as much as I do, but apparently I pissed him off about something and I should have known because he was all quiet that night, I just thought that it was the stress of the wedding you know? Well I found out why, and I don't blame him. Who would want to marry the Boy –who-lived? All that publicity and all the attention, I guess it was too much. I should have known. I just wish he would have told me himself, and not let me hear him telling Snape of all people! God Hermione, Snape!"

"Harry would you listen to yourself. You said yourself that you overheard, but what if you only overheard part of it? Did you think about that? Harry, Draco hasn't showered in a week, he's been drunk and noteating and his flat was trashed and he didn't care! All because he thought that he lost you.He's broke Harry!He was asking for Severus's help to pay for the wedding.Broke! He wants you to have the perfect day no matter what. He's spent all of his money on this wedding, for you. His inheritance is still tangled down at the ministry and so he's been living off his own money he had saved. He's been living off of it since his father was incarcerated at the end of 5th year. Draco's been going nuts trying to keep this from you. He knows how busy you are and he needs to do this for himself. Snape had suggested you to help, but Draco doesn't want his money cleared because of you. He wants it cleared because he proved them all wrong about him. If you go down there, it will just prove what Mad-Eye has been saying all along…That he's just leftovers that you're helping to clean up. Let him handle this Harry. The only thing he has done to you is love you. He loves you too much to do that to you."

With that Hermione left her friend. Confident that she had gotten her point across, and that he would do what was right. She just hoped that she wasn't wrong. Harry thought long and hard about what Hermione had said. He didn't sleep that night, he walked around cleaning, did some homework, and when he realized that it was nearly dawn, he decided to go for a walk.

When Draco awoke that morning he had planned on going for his usual job and grabbing Harry's coffee and putting right outside his door for him, but when he went to walk out his door he almost stepped on a cup. He picked up the familiar Barnes & Noble cup and saw a note taped to it. He took a sip of the coffee, his favorite, double espresso with extra cream, chocolate shavings, and cinnamin on it. He opened the note and smiled. He walked back into his flat and placed it on the bathroom mirror.Then left to finish his jog. The note simply read.

_I'm sorry. It will be okay. I love you. _

_HJP_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: How do you know?

Author: Lonely No More

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and those affiliated with her. I also mention the name of the famous Barnes and Noble, I don't know who owns it, but if I did, I would certainly give them all the credit in the world!

Rating: R for possible adult situations.

A/N: This story is now considered alternate reality since the release of HBP. There are only a few discrepancies since I had this taking place during the very end of 7th year. Again, what I have written, minus a few details, isn't really affected by this. I don't want to explain myself too much, because there may be a few people recently coming out of a coma or, maternity leave(private joke, honestly you can breastfeed and read a book at the same time! I did with the last one!) But alas, if you want to ask me, just ask, and I'll email you back with my reasoning. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written, but I couldn't possibly have shortened it any more. I also wanted to address the severe lateness of this chapter, but after having another miscarriage, I couldn't possibly try to write the "Happily Ever After" wedding of the world that is: _A HOGWARTS WEDDING!_

_We got married,_

_I was so scared that you would change your mind…_

_But you didn't_

"_Everything will be fine."_

_How do you know?_

After Draco's jog that day, he felt both exhilarated and disgusted. How could he have left himself wallow for so long before the wedding? He had missed Harry, and now knew the truth, that he did in fact Love Harry Potter. Not just affection for a friend, but a love that would kill him if it were not reciprocated. He needed Harry as much as he needed air to breath, food to eat, shelter over his head, and a well stocked wardrobe. He was after all Draco Malfoy. First thing was first, he needed to shower and get dressed. The shower was the easy part. Getting dressed required some thought. 'What to wear?' Black pants were a staple, 'but which pair? The flares? No too "out" for today's intentions. The pleated ones? No, they are more for business. The cuffed ones? They are nice, but no. So many pairs of pants to choose from,' he honestly didn't know how people like Harry and Weasley handled just having one pair of each color, 'really, there are a lot of differences.' Then it hit him, the hip huggers Harry had bought him for graduation! And the dress shirt too! He only wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier. The pants fit Draco's arse perfectly, and only went up slightly farther. He left the top of the maroon dress shirt open, so that Harry would be able to see his pendant their engagement rings had made. He stood there with his hand on his pendant and smiled. He knew that Harry had forgiven him; the coffee was proof enough of that. For Harry to get out of bed early for anything was nothing short of a miracle!

As Draco entered Harry's flat he notices how cluttered and disorganized it was. Draco's heart wrenched as he thought that the state of the flat, was due to his carelessness. Then he brightened a bit at the thought of Hermione cleaning his flat, and how she had left Harry's a mess. She was on his side. He was going to have to thank 'Mione for that big time. With a few flicks of his wand the flat was looking cleaner and more tasteful when the floo blazed. Hermione's head was bobbing in the fire, and she looked around smiling then her eyes landed on Draco.

"So I see you two have made up, if you are over here this early?" she said with a blush on her face.

"Not quite yet, he brought me over coffee and left it on the doorstep, but was gone before I got there. I came over to talk to him and he wasn't here, so I decided to clean up a bit whilst waiting for him."

"Oh." Hermione looked disheartened. " I had thought that maybe, by not cleaning his place that he would have done it, and when I saw you I had only assumed…I'm sorry Draco. But where did Harry go?"

"I don't know actually. He is usually done with school by now, is Ron home?"

Hermione knew instantly what the matter was, and she was going to kill Mad Eye for this, couldn't he see that Draco is the only one who makes Harry happy? Can't he let go of Draco's past like everyone else? The Weasley's have taken to him, why can't that old fool just let them alone. She was so busy thinking, that she hadn't realized that she hadn't yet answered Draco. He knew what that silence meant. Ron was home, in fact…

"I'm sorry Draco, but auror training is done for the week, it was yesterday."

"I knew it! That stupid old man! I can't stand this! Why can't everyone leave Harry and I alone! All I want to do is snog the hell out of Harry and apologize for being too bull-headed to tell him my problems and to ask for Severus's help instead of his. That's it! Why can't people leave us the Fuck Alone?"

"Draco, I know you are upset, and…Hello Harry!" Draco whipped around to see Harry standing by the front door, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and dropped his jaw in fear…shit! Didn't this guy ever announce his arrival? Well I guess it is his own flat.

"Draco. Hermione, would excuse us please?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Harry, he was only cleaning your flat, and he actually only came over to"

"Hermione, I've heard enough, now will you please excuse us?" Harry looked deathly serious.

"Fine, but I warn you Harry James Potter, you had best keep your tongue in your cheek until you are sure that you want to say what's about to come out of your mouth. Draco, darling, I'll floo you later. Good Luck!" and with a quick glance over the couple she disappeared.

"Harry let me explain, see I got your coffee this morning, and it was so good, and I was so happy, that I wanted to come over here and thank you and then apologize and then when I saw that your flat was a wreck…I just had to clean it Harry, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry I ju"

"Draco, will you stop for a minute?" Harry walked towards Draco, as Draco braced himself, he deserved anything that Harry threw at him, but when he opened his eyes, all he could see was the sadness in those Green eyes that he so loved.

"Draco? Do you think that I'm going to hurt you?"

Draco averted his eyes, "Well, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I deserve it for being so stupid."

"Draco. Look at me." Harry pulled Draco's chin back up and waited until he had his undivided attention.

"Draco I love you. But I want you to know that I will never hurt you. Not intentionally. I am sorry that I over reacted to what little I did hear of your conversation. I am sorry that I yelled at you and told you to go away. But I am also very sorry that I didn't try to hear you out. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain and I'm sorry that I didn't try to call you back. I was here when you flooed, and I just assumed that everything that everyone had ever told me about you was right. I was being played for a fool. But when Hermione came over here last night, and she yelled, nothing was as important as what she finally pointed out. That I loved you and that if we weren't meant to be, then we wouldn't have been able to wear these right?" Harry motioned for their matching pendants. Draco nodded his head, and was about to speak when Harry cut him off.

"I waited for something else to happen to prove that I was right. Every morning I found the coffee that you had left me on the stoop when I answered the door bell every morning, and found no one there. No letters, or notes, just plain ole' black coffee. Just the way I like it. I knew that it was you, but I couldn't bring myself to answer the door, and had I known what had happened to you I would have. But I thought that you were going on with life as usual without the 'wizarding world's savior', and kissing up because you had done something wrong. I was so sure of it, that you were using me, and you were finally caught and you thought the best way to get back into my graces was coffee." Harry had moved his hands down and was holding Draco's hands with his own, staring intently at Draco as he continued.

Then Hermione came over, and went off on me, calling me a prat and a selfish git and a lot of words I didn't think that I would ever have heard from 'Mione. She wanted to know what I was thinking letting you go like this, and she thought that I was being petty being mad at you for borrowing money from Snape to help pay for the wedding that you said I deserved. That's why you didn't want my help, you wanted to do it all yourself. But Draco why didn't you just come to me? I would have helped or we could easily have changed the wedding a bit. I know that you want a big wedding and all being a Malfoy, and you should have one, but why couldn't we just get married at a little gathering of just a couple of friends? That's all I ever wanted. I just went along with the big wedding since I thought that's what you had wanted."

"Harry I "

"Draco! Harry!" Hermione's pained face flared in the green flames.

"I need help, I think I'm in labor and Ron is at Hogwarts with his mom and Ginny getting the rest of the decorations up! OWW! I'm going to kill Ronald when he gets back! Leaving me here like this!"

Draco looked horrorstruck as he glanced back at Harry who had passed out.

"Some hero he is, eh? Sorry Hermione, umm…what can I do to help, want me to go to Hogwarts and send the Weasley's back? Do you need help to floo there?"

"No! I can't floo this late in pregnancy it's too dangerous for the baby! I don't want to be alone either…OH! God! I don't know what to do!" She started sobbing loudly and would stop every few moments with a sharp intake of breath. The contractions were actually fairly close judging by the timing of it.

"Ok, Hermione, get out of the way, Harry and I will floo to the burrow and then we'll figure it out from there. Okay?"

Hermione only nodded then the green flames disappeared. Draco ran over to Harry,

"Ennervate"

"Draco, Hermione is "

"Yes dear, Mione is in labor and not too far away from birth either I believe. We have to go to the borrow now. I need you to keep your feet under you ok?"

"Ok, lets go, and Draco I wanted to say."

"Just wait Harry, Hermione needs us."

With that they flooed into the Weasley's family room and saw Hermione sweating to death sitting weakly on the edge of the couch. Draco looked at Harry who looked like he was going to pass out again.

"Potter! I forbid you from passing out! Now since your familiar here, go get a cool wash cloth, some clean towels, and a pan of hot water. NOW!"

Hermione looked startled at Draco, "Where did you learn that stuff?"

Draco just chuckled, "You guys had me in the hospital wing enough, and I was there when Madame Pompfrey was called by Mrs. Weasley when Fleur went into labor with the last little Weasley!"

Hermione blushed then asked the inevitable…" Draco, do you know how to uh…help me?"

It was Draco's turn to blush. Everyone sat through those kinds of talks with their parents, how hard could it be, but he thought he would be putting his hands there on Hermione Granger, er Weasley. "Doesn't everyone?" He hoped that he sounded confidant, and prayed to the gods that everything was going to be alright, and go nice and easy; it was part of nature after all right? How hard could it be? Just sit back and let it take it course. He instructed Hermione to maybe put something more comfortable on, and as she agreed, he added, that accessibility would be helpful as well. It was again her turn to blush, and she helped break the tension as she turned to him and smirked,

"Why Draco Malfoy, I had no idea that you like girls as well! I'll have to tell Harry to watch out! He must not be putting out enough!"

She started to laugh as she went up the stairs but was stopped when she was wracked with pain that shot up her spine, down her legs, and through out her abdomen and private parts. Draco met her on the stairs, and helped her to her room. Thankfully The Weasley's had moved Ron's room from the very top down to what used to be Bill and Charlie's room, 1st on the right. He opened the door and motioned for Hermione to put on her dressing gown as he turned around. He could feel his face getting red, and heard Hermione gasp again. She was standing there naked with her dressing gown in her hands, clutching her swollen belly. Draco went over helped her to get dressed and then helped her back onto the bed. 'Mione's face was bright red,

"I'm so sorry Draco, you must think I'm very weak, and I never wanted you guys to see me this way. I shouldn't have waited so long!" Just then Harry came in and put everything down on the dresser by the bed, and looked at Draco, eyes asking to do now. Draco told Harry that Hermione's contractions are very close and that he should go and try to floo Hogwarts and find out where the Weasley's are. After he left Draco looked at Hermione as he laid the cooling cloth over her forehead. She moaned, and grabbed at her stomach again, and this time let out a scream. Draco jumped, and couldn't help but look down, at the splash of fluid that just washed over the side of the bed. Hermione looked relieved, but Draco knew that it could only be temporary.

"Hermione, I don't think you baby wants to wait."

"Nothing like stating the obvious huh? God! All the books I read on it said that it goes faster after my water breaks, and I definitely think that was it. God I can't check myself, Draco, I need you to, you know…check…to see how far dilated I am, I shouldn't push until I am 10 cm dilated and the baby's head is right there, otherwise I'll tear myself, and I do not want to do that."

Draco paled at first…." You mean you want me to….measure your uh…"

"NO! Draco, you don't measure it per se, you put a finger in there and depending on how many fingers and how wide and easily it stretches…that's how it's measured. I know I'm at least 3 cm, since that's what I was at my last visit earlier this week. Oh Draco I am so sorry, I was supposed to help you get ready for the wedding, and now I've gone and ruined everything! Draco I'm so sorry!" She broke down and was crying on Draco's shoulder, and he patted her on the back, not knowing what else to do for the moment. "It'll be okay, this is more exciting anyways! I get to be one of the first one's to see if I win my bet on your baby!"

Hermione pulled back and smacked him "You are betting on my child! How dare you! Why I"

"Relax, remember the baby! My bet is simply who's hair your baby has. Harry thinks it will have Weasley hair, my bet was wavy brown hair of it's a boy, and bushy red hair if it's a girl! Ouch!"

"I'll smack you again if you make fun of my baby, not all of us can have perfect flat, blonde hair! And I will beat that soon to be husband of yours within an inch of his life when he gets up heeeeeerrrreee! OW!" Hermione doubled over in pain and Draco knew that he couldn't prolong it anymore, she needed to be checked to see when she could push, or else the baby could be in danger. He rubbed small circles on Hermione's back with one hand and grabbed some of the towels that Harry had brought up earlier, and spread them out over the bed. Then he helped Hermione up on the bed, and settled her up against some pillows. Both of their faces turned red knowing what had to be done. Draco looked at Hermione with soft eyes…

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever said and done to you 'MIone, and I just want you to know that you can trust me. I won't ever hurt you or your family. I owe you for saving my marriage before it's even begun, so Thank you." Hermione had tears in her eyes, but he didn't know if it was from what he said or the pain at the moment. Then he looked at her again and motioned for her legs. She smiled at Draco,

"You know, you are a lot sweeter than people give you credit for. Thank you for helping me, Harry would still be on the floor, and I'd still be sitting on the couch." A devilish smirk crossed her face and then she said, "You know there are easier ways to get between a girl's legs than waiting for them to go into labor." Draco paled then laughed. He washed his hands in the water real quick and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at 'Mione who nodded, he reached under her dressing gown and was amazed that all he felt was hair, he was about to chastise Hermione for bad grooming habits, but had to look first, and he gasped. The baby's head was right there!

Hermione who was embarrassed enough just having Draco touch then look down there, but when he gasped she was ready to yell at him, but the pressure building in her abdomen was more than she could handle and settled for squeezing Draco's other hand since she was still holding it. Harry came running in the room, to perhaps the most awkward scene he's ever beheld. Draco's hand in Hermione's crotch, he's eyes glued to it, gasping, and Hermione with her legs apart, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as they would go while she did the same to Draco's other hand. Harry cracked, he just started laughing. The noise broke Draco's concentration, and he stammered about the baby being right there, and Hermione finally eased off of Draco enough to hear that her baby was ready. Harry filled them in on the Weasley's who had apparently left the school 30 minutes prior, and were on their way home, with a few stops. So they could be there in 2 minutes, or not for another hour.

Draco delivered the beautiful bushy haired red head about 10 minutes later, at the exact moment Ron had run into the door and fainted from the sight. His wife with her legs spread open, Harry sitting beside her, sponging off her forehead, and Draco's hands pulling his daughter out of his wife. Harry thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As Draco cleaned the little one up a bit and swaddled her, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart, and he hoped that Harry wanted children as well. He handed the baby to Hermione and Harry grabbed Draco and gave him a big hug. The rest of the Weasley's came running up the stairs and could only stare at the sight. Ron on the floor, Hermione sweaty, but ok, holding the new born baby, and Harry hugging a blood covered Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley took over and cleaned Hermione up, and handled the umbilical cord. Draco was glad she was there, because he didn't want to clean her up as well, he figured they were both embarrassed enough for the day. The went down stairs and the twins brought down some clothes for Draco to change into, and they all set around and told the Weasley's about the night. Mr. Weasley looked at his clock, which had magically added the newest Weaslette, Genevieve Madeline Weasley, Genny.

"Umm…Boys I do hate to break up the fun, but you Draco, need to get home and get some rest, it's nearly midnight and Molly will have kittens if she finds out you two saw each other before the wedding ceremony. Boys, why don't go help Draco get ready, and I'll escort Harry home, and make sure all is ready on his end." They all got up to leave and went up and said goodnight to the happy little family. Molly had moved Ron up onto the same bed as Mione and the baby, and was smiling fondly at them. Arthur explained to Molly what they were going to do, and Molly nodded in agreement. Ron muttered something about not be able to do the bachelor party thing, and his best man duties, but Harry and Draco both shushed him, and told him, that after tonight, they didn't think anyone could handle one, and that his job was first to be there for his wife and daughter. They said their goodbyes, and kissed each other before they left. Draco had the bigger flat and the twins were going to spend the night and help Draco get ready in the morning since he wouldn't have Hermione. He tried to tell them that he would be ok, but they wouldn't here of it. After all he was marrying their "lil brother'. Mr. Weasley was also going to spend the night at Harry's flat. He loved muggle London, and couldn't wait to go for a walk the next morning. Harry laughed, but saw his point. He wanted to be there for Harry when Harry's father should have been. Harry thanked him and went to bed. He didn't want Mr. Weasley to see him cry tonight. It had been a long enough night, but he was glad that Mr. Weasley was there, he was glad that his family was going to be with him.

The morning dawned brought and sunny for an early December morning. Draco laced up his shoes and quickly snuck out of the door before the twins saw or heard him. He ran his usual loop and ended up at Barnes & Noble. God this place was the greatest. He remembered that Mr. Weasley was staying with Harry, he assumed to make sure that they wouldn't see each other before the wedding,

"I'll take a plain black Columbian roast, for Harry, a double mocha latte with extra cream and chocolate shavings, for Mr. Weasley, 2 double chocolate espressos with extra cream, sugar and cinnamon for the twins, and for today I just want a plain black Columbian roast as well, umm…well add cream to that as well. Thank you." The lady repeated the order and Draco paid for everything and couldn't believe just how much 5 coffee's would be, he was used to just his and Harry's, well, 3 of those were doubles he figured. Oh well! All for the common good! He couldn't run now with his hands laden down with coffee, so he walked nice and slow, and put Harry and Mr. Weasley's coffee on the stoop then checking that no one was near by, Draco rang the door bell then apparated back to his flat. He was greeted by 2 half naked Weasley's arguing over who had lost Draco. He shook his head as they turned towards him. "You better not have gone to see Harry, mom will kill us," Fred began

"Yeah! Then we'll come back and haunt you, and watch you and Harry do the nasty!" added George a bit too excited about the last part. "Oy! George! I know they're a damn good looking couple, but come on, if we were ghosts, we'd be able to watch everyone do the nasty, why them?" Draco decided to cut them off before the conversation got too much worse.

"Okay, I have to be at Hogwarts in 2 hours, so I am going to shower. You blokes can take turns in the guest bathroom down the hall. I don't want to be late for Harry." The twins looked at Draco like he'd grown a second head. "Whatcha need that much time to get ready for? It takes 5 minutes to shower, and maybe another 5 to brush your hair and get dressed. What's the big hurry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It may only take you 5 minutes in the shower, but I wash everything thoroughly, and then I have to carefully do my hair; it is my wedding after all! And my wedding robes! They are nothing to hurry into; I had them commissioned from Madame Malkin myself for this very occasion. I have to prepare very carefully." The twins just laughed. Draco told them about their coffee's and They thanked him, and decided to take him seriously for today, he was right, it was his wedding day, and they still had a lot to do. Draco had other things in mind. Draco went to his room and sealed it with a silencing spell and an imperturbable spell. He went to his hearth and threw in some floo powder. "Severus I need your help."

Harry had awoken that morning as usual now, to the sound of the doorbell, he rushed to the door only to meet Arthur there, shaking his head, and he opened the door and stared blankly, then looked at Harry,

"There's no one there, I thought those muggle wall bells or were if someone was at your door?"

Harry stifled a chuckle. "Doorbells do tell you when someone rings them, but then people can leave, and yes," Harry peered around the door and grinned at the floor, he picked up the coffee cups "Someone was here, it was Draco and he brought us coffee!" Harry looked at each of them and gave the one with chocolate shavings on it to Arthur. He read the note that accompanied it:

_My dearest Harry:_

_In about two hours you are going to make me the world's happiest man. I regret that I did not get to finish apologizing for my words that had upset you so much. Yes taken out of context they were bad, but I still should have come to you first. I just wanted you to know that I love you Harry James Potter and I always will. I also didn't get a chance to remind you that I had given you my heart at Graduation, you have always had it, but I gave you apiece of it that day, and I hope that you realize that what I said that day was true. If you look, I'm sure that you will see my green heart still beats with the love that I have for you, and it always will. Remember that it will continue to beat as long as I love you. The enchantment will only stop if I ever stop loving you, and I assure you that it won't. I wanted today to be perfect; I can only hope that the wedding is everything that you've ever dreamed of. I'll see you in the great hall!_

_Love always,_

_Draco Malfoy-Potter (Well, soon to be anyways!)_

Draco emerged from his bed room breathtaking. He had ordered a very light silvery white dress robe for that day, and had a suit of the same color underneath it. He had his long hair lightly pulled back at the sides, however he didn't use gel and he had a few wisps that had escaped and had lightly framed his face beautifully. The twins clapped and whooped elaborately. Draco blushed as George held out his hand, and twirled Draco around for a once over.

"Not bad mate, I see Harry's definitely going to be a lucky man. You haven't got a twin somewhere have you?" Fred smacked him.

"Of course not you git, do you think that Malfoy Senior would have hidden someone this damn good looking, I think not, he would have paraded him around just like Draco." Draco caught his breath, but slowly released it, it hit him, his parents would not be there, and while there was no lost love between him and his father, his mother, his mother he would miss, especially today. He crossed his fingers and looked at the anxious twins.

"It's alright. I'm glad my father can't be here to ruin me and Harry's day, it's going to be perfect!" 'I just hope that Harry doesn't stand me up.' He thought. He looked at the twins and smiled. As they left for Hogwarts, Draco's nerves grew, after everything that happened, 'I wouldn't doubt if Harry didn't show up, especially if Mad-Eye caught up with him and kept telling him about all the dirt he dug up on me.' The look of despair was not lost on the twins; they exchanged glances and decided that they would talk to Harry later. They had changed since school and so had Draco, they had all grown up, and they were willing to put old rivalries behind them, and knew Harry was as well, but someone was tormenting Draco, and they were going to make sure to find out who it was before it destroyed him and Harry's day.

Mr. Weasley was helping Harry put on his outer robes while he was talking. "I didn't know James and Lily very well, but I am sure that they would be proud of you. You know Harry that I have always considered you to be another one of my children. Molly and I love you like one of our own. We tried for years to get Dumbledore to let you stay with us instead of your aunt, but he never would. The blood magic you know, I didn't know if he ever told you that, but we did." Harry smiled,

"Yes, I knew, and I got angry every time I heard it because I hated the Dursley's, and how they treated me, but I understand why I had to. It means a lot to me that you guys would do that for me though. I am very grateful for all you have done for me, and I am also grateful that you have opened your hearts to Draco as well. It really means a lot; I don't know what I would do without you all. You know it's kind of funny that I used to think that I was all alone, and that I had no family, but you guys were there with me the entire time. I don't know how to thank you enough, and I am sorry that I wasn't always the most gracious I could have been."

Mr. Weasley was crying, "I never once thought of you as ungrateful Harry, we always knew that was just Harry." He leaned over and gave his honorary son a back crushing hug, which Harry returned whole heartedly, tears streaking both of their faces. When they broke apart, Mr. Weasley brushed away some imaginary lint off of Harry's hunter green wedding robes. "I better get you to the church before Molly has kittens." Harry was nervous about all the people that were sure to be there, and what all Draco had put into this day, he knew that Draco meant well, but he really just wanted a nice small wedding. He still couldn't believe that Draco had gone to Snape for help, if anything that should have been a red flag that things were getting out of control, but Harry was able to put aside his dislike for Snivellus, even if only for today. Mr. Weasley and Harry both chuckled as they locked the door and left for Hogwarts.

Draco was pacing back and forth in the room at the back of the entrance hall. He had to stay in this room so Harry didn't accidentally see him before the service. "What if he doesn't come? What if I've been fooling myself all these months? What if he wakes up this morning and decides that he wants better than what I can give him? Not that he doesn't deserve it, of course. I need to talk to Harry! That's it, talk to him, and make him see why he loves me."

"No Draco! You know the rule; you are the bride and therefore can not be seen before the ceremony."

"Stupid muggles and their idiotic beliefs, do they honestly believe Harry would love me any less if he saw me before hand? I think not! If anything we might disappear together for a couple of minutes, and then his love for me would be evident all over his"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you even say such a thing! You can't do anything of that sort until after the wedding! Poor Mrs. Weasley will keel over if she were to hear you talking like that; even she believes that you should wait until the wedding night."

"Now Molly junior, you know very well that Harry and I did wait until the wedding night before having sex, your wedding night that is!" Thump…

"Draco! Why can't you watch what you say, here hold Genny for me, and I don't care about your silly robes, OUR mother-in-law is lying on the floor!" Hermione handed her crying daughter over to a wary Draco and then threw a burp rag over his shoulder. Draco held the little girl at arms length until Hermione turned around and then brought her down into a cuddle, and he held her little hand and unconsciously began humming a lullaby swaying back and forth. Little Genevieve stopped crying. Hermione smiled as she glanced over her shoulder and went back to getting Molly awake. She checked her vitals first and then used mobilicorpus to put Molly on a bench on the other side of the room. She laid her down gently and added a pillow underneath her head. Hermione wanted to talk to Draco before she woke Molly up, but as she turned around she decided she did not want to interrupt. Draco was sitting in the rocking chair with Genevieve cuddled close to his heart, and he was tracing patterns over her head and chest while singing a beautiful song to her. Her heart melted, it was such a wonderful sight. Then she pointed her wand at them and said "Momento remembarre" She would put that in Genny's baby book later, and give a copy to Harry as well, she knew that he would love it. Hermione turned around and moved Mrs. Weasley back out into the main hall and woke her up there. She explained that Draco had only been joking because he was nervous about Harry leaving him at the alter and so he was helping Hermione with the baby, and was putting Genny to sleep now, so he mustn't be disturbed. Hermione snagged Fred and asked him to help his mom go sit down, and then Hermione returned to her watch on the door.

Hermione saw Harry arrive with her Father-in-law, but shooed him away in case Draco had a problem and came out of the door. He looked really good in the robes that Draco had picked out for him, and he even tried to flatten his hair, but it was no use. Harry entered through the side door by the teachers table, the last time he had been in there was the day he was the 4th name drawn for the triwizard tournament. He didn't want to think about those things right now. Today was his day with Draco; all that other stuff was now going to stay in the past. As he walked out there was no teachers table, or other school tables, just about 50 seats sat near the front, and where the teachers normally sat there was this oasis with a trellis in the middle with the headmaster's stand behind it. Ron ran up the aisle to Harry and embraced him in a yet another back breaking hug.

"I didn't think you were going to be here mate! Where's Mione, where's Genny?"

"You don't honestly think something like giving birth would slow Hermione down do you? Her and Genny are back with Draco, and I've been waiting here for you for at least half an hour. Draco has been pacing holes in the carpets; he was so scared that you wouldn't show up."

"Is he alright? Go tell him that I'm here then. And Ron…tell him that I love him, and thanks for the coffee."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell him, but you get up there and wait for me, we should be starting in like 15 minutes."

Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back and went to go find his wife. Harry ascended the stairs and was amazed at all the wonderful flowers that were there. But he was confused…there weren't many chairs, and most of the one's there were taken up by his old professors, the Weasley clan easily inhabited most of the one's on the right side, Harry assumed that was his side. But it was not what Harry considered to be big…This was just right! There weren't many people at all on Draco's side that weren't teachers; Harry assumed they sat over there to balance out the Weasley's. Then it hit him, the flowers. Harry turned back around and smiled. They didn't have any family left, but Draco did it…they were there. He looked at the flowers carefully. There must have been every kind of Lily imaginable. There were lots of Narcissus' as well. There were Pansies and Petunias, Hydrangeas, Lavender and even Poppies. Harry was glad for all of those years slaving away summers in his aunts flower beds, or else all this work would have been lost on him. He got to the trellis and stood, surrounded by family for the first time.

Harry had a large smile and a far away look on his face when Ron got up to the trellis with him. "Turn around here and let me pin your boutonniere on." Ron held out this perfect white Star Gazer Lily with touches of blue on it. Ron carefully pinned it on his out robe. Ron already had a similar one, but smaller pinned on his.

"You should have seen Draco's face mate, when I told him you were here. He looked 10 years younger!"

"You didn't rag on him did you? Because it's his day as well! He was nice to you on your"

"Easy there Harry, I didn't. Calm down. I couldn't have riled him up even if I had wanted to. When I went in the room with Mione she had this mischievous grin on her face, and I made her promise that I wasn't going to walk in on him naked or anything, but when I got in there, Draco was sitting in a rocking chair with Genevieve asleep in his arms, and get this…he was singing her a lullaby!"

Harry's heart grew exponentially. "He was rocking Genny? How did he look? Did Hermione make him?"

"Well yeah, Draco said something when mom was walking into the room and she passed out. Mione won't tell me what he said, anyways she told him to hold Genny while she tended to mom, and when she turned around he was swaying and humming with her and playing with her hands and touching her face, chest, legs and feet. Hermione didn't want to interrupt, so she took mom out, and hasn't let anyone else in since. When we went in, he was sitting down and rocking her, and playing with her hair. I don't think you'll have to wait long for kids with that one mate."

Harry had been smiling in a dreamy sort of state, imagining his husband rocking little Genny and playing with her and tickling her, and then playing with her bushy red hair…then…what was that? "What do you mean I won't have to wait long for kids with that one?" Before he could answer though the music started, and Harry was shoved around and told to smile. Mrs. Weasley practically ran up the aisle with Genevieve in her hands and smiled at Harry and Ron as she took her seat. Hermione started down the aisle as Draco's Best Woman or whatever she was, and stood opposite Ron and Harry at the trellis in a stunning light bluish silver gown that was made so well, you wouldn't have known she had given birth less than 24 hours ago. She carried a mixed bouquet of Narcissus, Lilies, Poppies, and Hydrangeas. Harry figured out the meaning of all of the flowers except the hydrangeas, he couldn't figure that out. As he started contemplating that the music changed and the doors at the back of the Great Hall opened. Sunlight was streaming in, and Harry barely saw a figure moving forward. As the doors shut and the normal lighting returned, his breath hitched. Draco looked absolutely amazing. Draco knew that Harry liked his hair soft without all the hair gunk he used to wear in it all the time. But Draco had the sides pulled back slightly, and only from the sides. Harry made out the blue narcissus on his robe and smiled. Draco got up to the trellis and smiled nervously at Harry, who returned it with a big Harry grin that seemed to warm everyone's heart.

Arthur cleared his throat and gestured for Harry and Draco to join both of their hands. As they faced each other Arthur began the ceremony:

"As we gather together on this most beautiful day, to join in the bonds of marriage Misters Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, I ask you all to remember a very wise muggles words. Ralph Waldo Emerson once said that "What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matter compared to what lies within us." I think these words are very appropriate for today. Harry and Draco I have known you both for a very long time, however I didn't really get a chance to know Draco until recently. But these words apply to both of you. Let your past behind you and look forward to tomorrow, but don't dwell on either of them. Live for what is within each of you right now, and you will truly have a Happily Ever After. The love that brings you two here is what will…"

Draco didn't really remember too much else, and Harry didn't either. They moved robotically through the rest of the ceremony. They would barely even recall Ron and Hermione handing them the rings and Arthur blessing them and placing the bonding charm on them before handing them back to be placed on the other's fingers. Actually the next thing they remember was that everyone was looking at them expectantly, and Ron pushing Harry forward saying "Kiss 'im mate!" Then they kissed. The bond was started and they couldn't wait to complete it that night. They grabbed hands and Harry led Draco down the aisle and out into the entrance hall. Once out there Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him in for a longer kiss. Draco was crying when they broke apart. Harry was immediately alarmed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes something happened. Honestly Potter, you are as thick as they come. We just got married!"

"So why are you crying? Did I miss something?"

"No, well yes, well…never mind, it's silly."

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Well, I am just happy, that's all! Honestly!"

Just then the doors swung open and they were mobbed by those who wanted to congratulate them. When Snape finally came through there was a moment's pause. Draco looked at him and jumped up and gave him a big hug. Saying thanks for everything, and kept repeating it. Harry gave Draco a questioning look. Draco stepped back and Snape nodded at Harry then turned and left. Draco turned to Harry.

"Harry, we owe the wedding of our dreams to him. I called him this morning and he helped me call a ton of people off of the list so that we could both have just a small service with those who mean the most to us, unfortunately, I couldn't be completely rude, so everyone else that I invited will be here for the reception any minute."

"Is this why you thought that I wouldn't come?"

Draco looked struck…"Who told you that? I was fine all morning." But the look on his face betrayed him.

"Draco…I would have married you no matter how many people you had invited. I love what you did with the flowers, they were amazing! I love you Draco."

As Draco teared up again he hugged Harry. "It was something special just from me to you. I know that neither of us have family that could be here, so I thought that maybe the flowers would help feel like they were there. I know you love me, but I thought that with everything I've done to you, to us…I mean come on, I'm not exactly the poster child for innocence." Harry snorted, but Draco continued. "I thought that you would wake up this morning and realize who you were going to marry and not show up. I was so scared…Harry…I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

Harry didn't know what to say, he leaned down and captured Draco's lip yet again, then led his husband back to the reception. Harry smiled as he greeted old friends, ministry officials, and some journalists that were bound to turn up. Mad Eye Moody kept his eye on the newly weds all night, and Draco noticed, and made sure to stay with Harry the entire time. The night was beautiful. After Draco and Harry had told all of their guests' good bye, Harry turned to Draco.

"My day was perfect, thank you Draco…for everything." Draco gave him a hug and said that it was no problem and his pleasure. Then Harry got a maniacal glint in his eyes…

"Now it's my turn to show you perfection." He grabbed Draco's wrist and led him out into the courtyard where Harry's broom was sitting.

"We're riding away on your broom? How romantic" Draco swatted him playfully. Harry just grinned and said hop on. As they rode out of sight over the Forbidden Forest Minerva turned to Arthur and Molly…

"I'm glad those two finally quit their bickering, but now it seems we have another Remus and Sirius to pester Snape." Molly and Arthur laughed and patted Minerva on the shoulder before they too left.

Arthur looked at Molly, "There's one in every generation, two in mine. What are the odds?"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How do you know?

Chapter 10: The Honeymooners

Author: Lonely No More

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and those affiliated with her. I am but a poor middle class mother trying to entertain herself in anyways she can.

Rating: R for possible adult situations.

A/N: Yes I know, I've gotten terrible about updating, and I promise that I shall try better, but I think that I will stick to one shots after this, or wait until I have a whole story finished before I post it, that way all I have to do is upload it. I will finish this, and not abandon it, I promise, that is my biggest pet peeve.

A/N 2: Thank you to those few of you that did review, you are lucky I am not one of those people who hold chapters until I receive so many reviews…not that there is anything wrong with that, but I would probably still be on chapter 2 if that were the case.

Harry

_Again life agreed with you, and we were happy._

_I knew better though, it wouldn't last,_

_My life is a magnet for chaos…why didn't you see this?_

_How can you still love me?_

Draco

The stars shone brilliantly that night as Harry whisked Draco away to a destination unknown. Draco hugged tight to Harry, taking in his scent…he would go to bed every night, and wake every morn to that smell on his pillows… He was going to spend the rest of his life with Harry. 'I don't ever want this night to end' he thought as he hugged Harry even tighter.

"Almost there." Harry called back to Draco. He began looking around trying to get his bearings…It still looked like a forest of some sort under them, but it was thinning out, and there was a clearing ahead. But he was sure that there had been water under them awhile ago. Draco had no clue where he was at. Harry noticed him looking around and smirked…he did it, Draco had no clue where they were at. The cottage would be perfect.

As they began the decent, Draco saw a small cottage, with candles in the windows. Quaint, but quiet, nice, oh well he could survive a week in the rustics; it just had better have running water. When they landed, Harry walked to a small shed to the side of the cottage, and when he opened the door to put the broom in, he pulled out 1 small bag and 1 larger bag then walked towards the door.

"Don't move, I'll be back out in a second, I need to take these in." Harry instructed Draco before opening the door. Draco mused over the order Harry had just given him, what was in those bags, and where or how Harry had come across this cottage, but before he could finish Harry was back. Harry walked straight towards Draco and when he got to him he swept a kiss across his lips and lifted him into the air. Draco was a lot lighter than Harry remembered, but he wasn't going to think of that right now. Draco laughed as Harry carried him across the threshold, Hermione had insisted Ron do the same…'Silly Muggles, what will they think of next?' But then his breath hitched…As soon as they entered the doorway it had all changed…It just looked like a run down cottage from the outside, but it was really a magnificent mansion…ok well maybe not a mansion, but it definitely was not the rambling shack he saw outside. Harry had a large smile on his face. "Rented it from a friend, it has anti detection protection charms and everything… it's about as safe as Hogwarts…He really thought of everything huh?"

Draco was stunned…he was still twirling around looking at the lavishly furbished residence. It had a beautiful old chandelier, and marble columns upholding the roof... "It's beautiful Harry…so where did you ge…" Harry didn't want to talk at that point. Draco liked it, and he had been waiting to have Draco all to himself all day, that's all that mattered as Harry crushed Draco's mouth against his. Draco forgot anything he might have said as Harry once again swept Draco into his arms and carried him down the corridor. As the entered the bedroom, Draco began to tear up…it appeared that Harry re-created their first night. He had the room looking exactly like the one at the leaky cauldron the night he had proposed. The round bed…speckled with rose petals, the hot tub with lavender water beckoning them with large fluffy towels beside it, and he saw it…the letter in the center of the bed. Draco looked up at Harry the question in his eyes…Harry nodded forward and mumbled about needing to go get some tea. Draco walked forward with an odd sense of déjà-vu. He sprawled upon the black satin sheets and opened the letter addressed to Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter (finally!).

_My dearest Draco_:

_I have waited for tonight for so long, the night that you would finally be mine in everyway. I have wanted you for a very long time, and perhaps as I said before I believe that we had misinterpreted our love for so many years, that when I walked in on your conversation with Snape my mind jumped to conclusions about the old Draco, not the one that I know and love now. _

_I love you Draco. I love you more than words could possibly say…I want us to be together forever and raise a family together and just grow old together…like our parents never got the chance too. I know that when I look into your eyes tonight while we make love and complete our bond that I will still look into your eyes the same way every time we make love for forever, when we are 25 and when we are 50 and when we are 80…I will always love you Draco, for who you are, for who you used to be and for who you will be…Because when they are all put together they make up the man that I married today, and that is who I love. _

_I can only hope that you will continue to love me despite my faults, and rash temper. I am sorry again for this past week. _

_Can you forgive me?_

A single tear made its way down Draco's cheek, before it could splash onto his new robes; Harry was there to kiss it away. Draco pulled back…

"Didn't you have time to finish this one either?" his smirk graced his perfect pout.

"Yes, but I decided I liked how this ended."

"Ah but you see, I already know how this ends as well…I 'ended' you the last time remember?'

That beautiful smirk…Harry couldn't believe that he hated that smirk for so long. "Well I believe that you are wrong, because according to my plans, this will be a bit different." And as he talked he rolled Draco over and lying on top of him pulled his legs apart and began to thrust. Not to be outdone Draco grabbed hold of Harry's collar and flipped him over and spread Harry's legs, and whispered an incantation to remove Harry's clothes, and they magically appeared folded over a chair across the room.

"WOW! That one could have helped before? Why haven't you ever used that before?" Harry was amazed, and slightly aroused at this new power in Draco…he usually begged to be bottom…

"I had to save some of my tricks, or else you would have anything to look forward to." Draco drawled, then kissed Harry and started rubbing up against him. He muttered the incantation to remove his clothes as well, and started licking his way down Harry's lithe body. He teased Harry's nipples, and bit and licked and kissed his way down his abdomen. When he got to Harry's happy trail Draco paused. He looked back up at Harry; he wanted to remember Harry just like this…waiting for him…a perfect end to a perfect wedding day. Draco didn't know why, but he was sure something would have went wrong, something always goes wrong, at least for him it does. Draco looked into Harry's glistening eyes, and remembered what he was doing…Making love to his husband. Draco bent back down and finished kissing his way toward his favorite little rosebud. He licked and teased, and finally drove his tongue in. Harry was already begging for more. "Perpetua Lubricus" he whispered at his rosebud, and slid in a finger…Harry still took awhile to adjust, but then again he wasn't the slut that Draco was. Draco slowly added another finger and kept the slow rhythmic pace. Harry was thrusting himself onto Draco hand, but Draco was still taking it slow. Harry started pleading, and broke Draco's trance…he started to enter Harry without really paying much attention…the words Mad-Eye had uttered came back, and it felt like Draco was standing across the room watching Blaise fuck his Harry; then it looked like he was fucking Blaise himself and putting pain into everything that git lied about. He backed out and saw Mad-Eye there staring at him with that damn eye…telling him that he would always be trash…Always be used…he's not worth anything… He could even hear the old man cackling…Then it was silent.

When Draco came around, Harry was sitting beside him with a worried look. They were lying on the bed side by side. Harry was sponging off Draco's head.

"Too much excitement for one day huh?" Draco didn't know what happened, but felt enough shame to blush…

"Sorry Harry…I…don't really know what happened."

"It's okay Drake honey…we don't have to do this tonight, we've had a rough week, and I'm sure that all the stress you've been under, it was just too much. That's okay; we have the rest of the week here. So let's just relax for tonight"

Draco was worried…he didn't know what all Harry heard or saw, but then he remembered…he sat upright in bed and started looking around, startling Harry.

"What's wrong Draco? What are you looking for? Are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to floo Madame Pomphrey?"

After assuring himself that Mad-Eye was nowhere around he lay back down next to Harry…"I'm fine Harry…as long as you are here with me I am fine."

"Draco, I have to ask you…you look like you've lost some weight? Are you okay? And I found some bruises on you that I haven't seen before? Are you alright?"

"Yes Harry I am fine, just last week was bad, and I didn't really eat much, and I probably bumbled around a bit, so I don't know where the bruises came from either… But again, I am fine as long as I am with you." Harry leaned down and snuggled in beside Draco and whispered the lights out.

Harry started rubbing circles on Draco's stomach and leaned over to kiss him again…"I love you Draco. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Harry." So they spent the night in cuddles, and bouts of sleep and murmurings of love.

The days were passing by, and everything was going wonderfully. Draco and Harry had spent the entire week making love, fooling around in general. They read together, they showered together, and Draco even got Harry to go running with him in the mornings, cooked together, cleaned up after meals…everything…it was perfect. When the day came to leave and go back to their world, Draco was apprehensive. He was still having those nightmares, though they usually only affected him at night, and he was getting Harry into the habit of going to bed early enough that he could sleep through them…He didn't know what had happened to him, but they were occurring the same time every night, and went exactly the same as they had the first night. Draco knew he was under a spell of some sort, but didn't know how to fend it off yet, and he wasn't going to tell Harry and ruin their perfect Honeymoon. He knew that somehow Moody was behind this, but again, had no proof, and so he was going to put up with it until he could talk to Severus, he would know what to do. That and he wouldn't admit defeat to the old bastard, as far as anyone is concerned, the honeymoon was a complete success, and nothing bad ever happened. Not to say that he only topped Harry once the entire week because of what happened when he did…he would start into Harry and he would turn into someone else…Blaise, then Oliver Wood, Pansy, Cedric Diggory, Charlie Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, Marcus Flint, Zacharias Smith, Vaisey, Harper, Urquhart, and Cormac MacLaggen, the list went on and on, he just couldn't keep doing that. He would see that look that Harry gives only him, but Harry was looking at someone else, it tore him apart. But Harry didn't even know. He would have to figure this out soon.

They arrived at Harry's flat that afternoon full of anticipation. The Weasley's were going to come over and help them open their gifts. When they opened the door, a sea of red greeted them. All of the Weasley's were there except Percy, who was too busy with the ministry at that moment to be bothered. Hermione was sitting in the corner with pillows fluffed under her arms, nursing a sleeping Genny. It was at that time that Draco finally felt like he was at home. He walked over and gave Hermione a hug and baby Genny a kiss on her forehead, and sat down to talk with them when he heard the one voice he didn't particularly want to hear.

"There's my boy Harry…like me cottage did ya? More than welcome to it any time you need to get away for a spell, eh? "

"Thanks Moody, I'll keep that in mind, I think that Draco'd like that as well."

"Oh really now?" and the crazy old man's revolving eye landed on Draco and studied him. With a smirk he asked" Didn't picture his sort as the kind that liked the outdoors; I figured he'd prefer city life with plenty of alleys and street corner vendors…that kind of thing." Harry was befuddled, he didn't know exactly what that was supposed to mean, but it didn't sound like a compliment, but before he could say anything Draco waltzed over to him, and laid a heavy kiss on him…there were woops and laughter all around, but Moody was scowling as Draco then addressed him,

"Actually I like being alone with Harry, especially for an occasion like this, wouldn't want to share him." and then kissed him again. To the complete amazement of Harry and Moody Draco draped his arm over Moody's shoulder and whispered in his ear…" But I bet you enjoyed watching us the entire time didn't you? You are a sick twisted old man, and I'll catch you in this game. That's a promise." And then hugged him and kissed his cheek. Moody growled out something about gifts, and moved back to bother someone else. Harry looked questioningly at Draco, but didn't ask, he figured that Draco would tell him sooner or later.

Gifts were brought in from every room, and Ron had to explain that when he stopped by everyday to get their mail and bring it in the house, he didn't think he would need helpers. So they set to the task of opening all the gifts of the people who were there first. It seemed like a good idea. Arthur and Molly had made them a clock just like theirs. It had only the 2 names on it, but promised that it would automatically add more when the time came, and smiled at Hermione. They looked at each other, a little leery of that last part, but continued on. Ron and Hermione had given them a scrap book of their times together since Draco saved Harry. The last page held a picture of Draco playing with Genny's hand the day of their wedding and a picture of them together during the reception…they both looked so happy. They picked up the package from Fred and George and Harry honestly debated about opening it later in privacy, but the twins wouldn't hear of it. They carefully opened the box and were surprised…the twins had bought them both black leather jackets so that Harry could take Draco into the muggle world without him looking like a fruit loop. Mr. Weasley then inquired about these things called fruit loops, and had everyone laughing riotously. Ginny brought out her gift next, and when they opened the box, the quickly tried to hide it. It didn't work; apparently Fred or George knew what it was… So they ended up showing everyone the lotion and costume sets that Ginny got them…The lotion warmed with touch, and it took Molly awhile to figure out that it wasn't lotion to use in winter to keep warm, but Arthur joked that it could be, and got smacked promptly and Molly scooted away, shooting looks at her husband…how her daughter turned out that way, buying Harry and Draco costumes as if they were muggle children going out for trick or treat, and they'd freeze to death on Halloween in those costumes, one was a nurse, that she was sure Madame Pomphrey never would have worn, a French maid that was small enough to be worn by a house elf, and a devil one with horns and tail complete? She pulled Ginny over and started berating her. Draco felt bad, and so told Mrs. Weasley that he fancied himself an actor, and the costumes were to help him out with jobs. Everyone was still laughing but Mad-Eye smirked at that remark, and said "Yep boy, I believe it will." Draco just scowled.

Charlie was next, and Draco was a little nervous, he never told Harry that he had slept with Charlie before, but that was while Charlie was teaching at the school to help Hagrid out with Care of Magical Creatures, and he didn't know if he had told any of his relatives either…Yep Draco was very nervous. Though Charlie got up and walked over and patted Draco's back and whispered "Congratulations, I see you've finally found the 'One'" and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Draco flushed, but it was obvious that no one else found it particular, except Moody who flipped open a notebook at that moment and wrote something down…honestly why did that man have to be here? At his house? They opened their gift and it was a lovely blue silk bedding set that he said was for Good luck in a new marriage, and that you shouldn't sleep on the same sheets you had before, something about bad Karma. Moody again muttered something under his breath and jotted down something in that little book of his. Bill and Fleur were next and they sent their son, Philip, over with the gift that looked like it was about to fall. Harry quickly reached out and took the gift and let Philip help open it. It was a very nice bottle of wine that Fleur assured them came from only the best winery in all of France. Draco stood up and stretched, he was glad that was all they would have to open for now, but then Moody came over and handed Harry a present wrapped in red with a gold bow on it.

Harry looked as startled as Draco did, but then Draco's stomach decided that it was going to fall through the floor and take Draco with it. Draco sat back down apprehension written all over his face. He hadn't lied, he had told Harry that he had slept with half of the school, but saying that and actually listing off names of people and teachers they had had together in school, that they had seen this week, and knowing that Harry fucked them all is a completely different beast. He didn't know what to do. Harry thanked his teacher without even knowing what he was opening. Draco's hand started to shake as Harry pulled the gift out. It was a photo album…'Thank God' Draco thought. He smiled and thanked the man. Harry smiled and opened the book and began to look through it. They were pictures of Draco and Harry while they were at school. The first one was Harry as he was announced as the 4th Tri-Wizard Tournament Contestant, then next was one of Draco bouncing into a ferret with Harry standing there, there were a few uneasy laughs, and the feeling of unease returned to Draco's stomach, Harry looked on in sheer curiosity. Pictures of Harry dancing with Cho Chang, Ron scowled as you could see Hermione and Viktor Krum in the background. They all laughed, except Draco he knew where this was going. He and Pansy dancing were next, Ginny and Harry kissing in Gryffindor tower…Draco knew about it, but preferred not to think of it, and smiled again. Pictures of Harry dancing with Cho Chang, Ron scowled as you could see Hermione and Viktor Krum in the background. They all laughed, except Draco he knew where this was going. He and Pansy dancing were next, Ginny and Harry kissing in Gryffindor tower…Draco knew about it, but preferred not to think of it, and smiled again. Draco pushing Blaise up against the wall in 5th year, it looked like he was beating him up, but in fact he had just finished snogging him, he wanted to know where these pictures were from, and now…Charlie looked a little uneasy as well. Molly enjoying the nice 'polite' present regained some of her speech.

"Where on earth did you manage to find these? It must have taken a very long time!" Moody just smiled as he answered…"Can't reveal my secrets there now, can I?" 'Of course avoid the question you old buffoon?' thought Draco. Moody looked positively enthralled that Draco was sweating this out.

"Look Draco, another one of you," Harry pointed out…it was him sneaking into Moaning Myrtles bathroom…he remembered that day, and apparently so did Harry because as the picture moved Harry came out of the corner and went in, they both knew what came next and hurriedly flipped the page. It was like standing in front of a horrible wreck, you want to turn away, but you can't and the image is forever burned into your memory. The next page was Draco kissing Penelope Clearwater, hands roaming, and Harry laughed as did Ron and Fred and George…"Now we know why Penelope left Percy…she was getting it somewhere else!" Draco had the good sense to blush and try to turn to the next page; it was Harry and Ginny holding hands walking through the grounds at Hogwarts. Harry glanced up at Ginny briefly and smiled, she blushed then as well, and they turned the page again. Draco had Zacharias up against the wall with no pants on…flipped the page again and it was Harry and Ginny smiling at each other in the great hall…flip the page again and Draco again had someone against the wall, this time Cormac MacLaggen…gasps throughout the room made them flip another page…Draco getting head from Cedric Diggory, wearing a Potter stinks badge…flip the page again…Draco bending over with no pants on in front of Urquhart in the Slytherin Locker rooms…flip the page again Harry Potter sitting on his broom casting a Patronus and Draco falling from Goyle's shoulders…flip it again and Draco was fucking the shit out of Blaise Zabini who still had a death eater mask in his hand…next page was Harry staring at a dead Headmaster below the towers from which he fell…next page was Draco Malfoy running out of the school, in front of Snape…next page Harry the day he defeated Voldemort, being carried into the infirmary by Remus Lupin who died later that same day…next page…Malfoy with Marcus Flint in the dungeons…next page…Harry with Hermione and Ron at the feast, end of first year…next page Draco fucking Oliver Wood wearing Bulgarian colors after the Quidditch World Cup…next page was Harry and Ron on the platform before Harry and Draco's Wedding with Ron pinning on Harry's boutonniere…next page was Charlie Weasley? They all looked confused until they saw the blonde head bobbing up and down over Charlie's bare shoulders…Harry looked up and saw it in both of their eyes then slammed the damn thing shut. He stood up and whirled around pulling his wand out aimed at Alastor Moody…

"What was the meaning of this?"

"Purely educational purposes I assure you…I had wanted to give it to you on your wedding day, but your 'husband'" he spat the word at Draco, "Hovered close that day, and I didn't get the chance. I wanted you to know what you were doing. I wanted to make sure that that filth didn't lie to you, that he told you everything he had done. I am sure there is more, but I couldn't find any pictures of them. I am only sorry that I couldn't have prevented you from marrying these dirty leftovers sooner."

"He is no one's left overs! He is my husband! Of course he told me that he slept around a lot, did I ask them to name them?" he looked at Draco…" No I didn't, because I trust him. I love him. I love him for who he was, who he is now, and who he will be in a hundred years! I am so sick of everyone trying to tell me what to do…The famous Harry Potter, shouldn't marry….the Boy Who Lived shouldn't become an auror…You know what! I am an adult! I will bloody well sleep with who I want to sleep with! And I will marry who I want to marry! And you know what? I already did! And I loved fucking him all week in your house! You know that! I loved it! So get the hell out of here, and leave us the hell alone!"

Alastor dropped his wand…" I only wanted to protect you from this death eater filth, but since you have a death wish Mr. Potter, I will do so no more! Good Day!" and with that he apparated away. Harry looked back down at Draco, but Draco had got up to run out of the room…he had tears streaming down his face. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided it was best if they left, and got up to leave giving Charlie looks that said they would deal with him later. Harry decided he best walk them out. Bill and Fleur also decided to leave, giving Charlie looks as well. Charlie sat there defeated …he knew he would have to face up to this one day, and it looked like today. None of the other Weasley's moved to leave. Harry walked back into the room. His face red, his eyes blood shot. Hermione handed Genny over to Ron and she stood up looking first at Charlie and then at Harry.

"Well? Aren't you going to go see if Draco's okay?"

"I really don't care right now Hermione, Charlie when did this happen?"

He was looking intently at Harry…God he was like his little brother; never in a million years did he think he would end up with Malfoy.

"7th year when I was helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures…I'm sorry Harry I never thought that…"

"Never mind that it's obvious you weren't thinking you slept with a student? What were you thinking? No wonder you didn't come back, Dumbledore probably found out and needed to get rid of you…are you aware what could have"

"Hermione stop it! I don't care that he was a teacher…I need to talk to Charlie…Alone…Can you guys please leave?" Hermione leaned over to whisper something to Ron; he stood, and grabbed Ginny and asked her to help him with Genny. Then they flooed away. Hermione rounded on them.

"Do you think that by asking for details this will get any easier? Remember what Ron was like when he found out that I kissed Viktor? He went and made out with Lavender for half of the year! He was perfectly content not knowing, I advise you Harry to think through this before you make that decision. With that she apparated home. Fred and George were still sitting on the couch. Harry looked at them pointedly.

"If you think we're leaving without the details you've gone nutters mate! "

"That's right," George agreed, "Fred there tried to get into Draco's pants for years. We want to hear how it happened."

"Oi there George I did not! It was you that fancied him?"

"Was not it was you that followed him around with those view scopes and tried to"

"Alright you two! Just sit down and shut-up. I want to hear the whole story…" Harry started but was interrupted by Draco.

"Then you ought to hear it from me, Harry." Draco walked over and sat down.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"With Charlie, 7th year…"

"Okay then, I told you that I've always kind of known that I loved you. Well it hurt knowing that I had feelings for you, when all you could spare me was hatred. After 6th year, and you clearing my name and all, I was convinced that just maybe you could reciprocate my feelings. That shattered when I saw you hanging around with Ginny all the time, and then one time I followed you outside to ask you why you had cleared my name, and you walked right up to Ginny and kissed her. I was so mad. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were there constantly kissing me then Ginny, and you would always leave me. I couldn't take it. I was already fucking around with the idea that maybe I could find somebody to return my feelings; maybe I could fuck someone enough to get you out of my head. Charlie was just there. On my way back up the hill I saw him tending to something in a fence at Hagrid's. He didn't have his shirt on, and was looking so hot. I remembered Ron saying something about his gay brother working here, and it clicked. I guess I thought that I would be closer to you through fucking him… I know it doesn't make sense but little in my life does. Anyways, I started flirting around with him, and at first he blew me off, but I was persistent, and when I found out that he slept in the stables at night…my plan was set. I snuck out of the castle and waited until he got ready for his shower…I took my own clothes off and joined him. He was startled at first, but he came around, and it wasn't long until we were meeting every night. But it didn't work…I still thought about you all the time. I finally told him the truth, and he told me that my plan was flawed…Harry he told me that you had a thing for me too…but just didn't know if you could trust me, or didn't want to give me ammo or something…so that is when I planned my big Kiss you and leave you plan that worked out so well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I guess I'll go get my bag."

Harry was still staring into space. Charlie nudged him and nodded his head. He then pointed toward the bedroom, the stood up and grabbed the twins, and apparated away. Harry walked into their bedroom and saw Draco sitting there crying. He walked up and hugged Draco and began rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay Draco…its okay. "

"But?"

"Draco listen to me…I told you that I loved you, no matter what happened in the past right? This just took me a little off guard, that's all. Then for Moody to do this…well, that was even worse, but I will deal with him later."

"No, I deserve this, I should have told you everything from the beginning, that I am just leftovers. How could you love me Harry?" Draco turned to walk out the door.

"No! Wait! I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that. I love you! You know that! I don't care about anything else right now! Just you and me." Harry reached out and brought Draco in towards him and gave him a crushing kiss. As they made love that night, Draco laid and admired his husband. How can he love me, knowing what he knows…I'll never know, but I will always love you Harry James Potter. He kissed his forehead and fell to sleep. Harry blinked back the tears in his eyes, and renewed his vow to make Draco happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: How do you know?

Chapter 11: Your Happily Ever After, Harry

Author: Lonely No More

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is owned by the eloquent Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and those affiliated with her. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to play with her things…She has to share too!

Rating: R for possible adult situations.

A/N: Two in a week? I'll try this, maybe more people will review if I update more often? Is that it? Because honestly, 18 reviews for 10 chapters…and 1 of those reviewers reviewed every single chapter! And my brother in law figured out who I was on here, and reviewed one, so on a whole…I've received a whopping 7 reviews! MY STORY IS BETTER THAN THAT! Good God! People that don't review drive me nuts! I don't care if you don't sign in, I don't care if you flame me, I will use those flames to toast marshmallows on and eat while I write the next chapter! SO to twistedmaniac, I love you for reviewing all this for me, and being the single voice of reason to go off. Thank YOU!

Harry

_Despite my idiotic youth, and the consequences of such…_

_I clung to you,_

_Hoping that my life would get a clue,_

_See you deserve your "Happily Ever After"._

_I don't…I guess part of me thought that I could have one with you._

_Draco_

"Presents, AAARRRRGGGHHHH" Draco was kicking more stuff out of his way. "I just want to find my trainers so I can go for my run, is that too bloody much to ask for? I need my damn coffee! And I can't go to Starbucks without my bloody trainers! Potter! Where are my shoes?"

"Oh Mr. _Potter_! Did you forget you are one now as well? I don't know where your trainers would be. My feet are too big to fit into them, so it's not like I wore them!"

"Oh I see. It's going to be like that is it then? My shoe size isn't as big as the famous Harry Potter's, but I'm sure everyone would love to know that the size of my"

Harry rushed to Draco and kissed him…"Don't you dare say that! You are not bigger; we're the same damn size!" Draco smirked at his husband…

"Just keep telling yourself that dear." And madly began laughing. Harry started walking around kicking tissue paper, wrapping paper and boxes out of his way, sulking. "I better find your shoes, if this is what you're like without coffee, I'm tempted to get up every morning and get it myself to have it ready for you when you wake up."

"Harry, you just can't handle me in a good mood can you?" He swatted Harry's butt playfully.

"Draco I don't have time for this, I have to be at school in less than an hour."

"Well, it's not like it takes you an hour, you've got 3 minutes to spare right?" Draco then jumped behind the couch and the chase pursued. Harry would go right, and Draco left. Then Harry would go left and Draco would go right…finally in a burst of energy Harry jumped over the couch and pinned Draco's back against the wall.

"See you just wasted 2 of your 3 minutes, now we don't have anytime left!" Harry replied.

"Nope, see Harry, I took into account your unusual bizarre sense of foreplay and we still have the 30 seconds left that you need!"

"You little, I'll give you 30 seconds!"

"Well you better hurry, because I've only got 20 left!" Draco darted out of Harry's grasp and ran. Harry caught up to him in the kitchen and grabbed his legs out from under him. They both fell in a heap on the ceramic floor. Harry didn't give Draco a chance to mouth off, and leaned down and ravaged his mouth. Draco's hands were immediately everywhere, tearing off Harry's shirt and sliding hid pants off his hips, then wiggling out of his own pants…never once breaking contact with Harry's mouth. Harry had an idea of his own though, he grabbed Draco's shoulders and rolled over. Draco started grinding against Harry's groin with his own, and Harry was moaning, and begging Draco. Draco didn't know how to get out of it this time, so he started prepping Harry, and the visions started coming back again. But he kept going. Harry was screaming his name, but he looked down and he looked like Charlie Weasley…Charlie fucking his Harry, and Harry crying out in ecstasy…it was too much. Draco kept going though for Harry, he knew he was close…so he just kept his eyes open and on Harry; concentrating on the sweat rolling down his chest, those perfect little nipples that begged to be suckled, the neck that he could kiss forever, those beautiful lips, and those eyes…He could get lost in those eyes forever, and never look back. He was still staring into Harry's lust filled eyes when Harry came, blinking and breaking Draco's trance, leaving Draco to finish as Cormac MacLaggen. 'It is best that Harry doesn't know about this, I don't know how he would take it.' But what he didn't count on was that Harry had opened his eyes, and saw the disgust on Draco's face before he came. Harry didn't know what had caused that, or why Draco was so quick to pull out afterwards…he used to love just laying there afterwards, still embedded within him…so what was the deal? The more Harry thought about it, Draco had been acting weird since their honeymoon…since the first night, which Harry had thought was just stress and everything, but Draco had only fucked Harry once the entire week…and come to think of it, he pulled out as soon as he was done then as well.

As Draco lay beside Harry, he quietly tried to think of when he'd get a chance to talk to Snape so they could figure out all this mess…he couldn't take much more of this, and looking at Harry there beside him…he knew he suspected something, so Draco decided a pre-emptive strike would be the best tactic, he may be changed, but he's still a Slytherin.

"Umm Harry."

"Yes Drake?"

"You said that you would take care of Moody later, what exactly did you mean by that?" Harry was completely confused…

"How were you thinking of him while we were having sex?"

"I wasn't, it just occurred to me, that you were getting ready for school, and you'll have to face him today. As well as Ron, and honestly I don't know how the Weasley's are going to take that ummm…thing from yesterday…you know…"

"OH! Yes, that, well I was thinking. I don't know really. I can bet Charlie got chewed out by everyone, I can guarantee that he got the worst part of that, if anything, he was the adult, and he took advantage of you."

"No he didn't! I was fully consenting and it was me that"

"Draco I know. I am just saying what he probably heard from everyone last night, and I don't know who would be worse Molly or Hermione." Draco scoffed

"Nearly the same aren't they?" Harry laughed, "Quite nearly."

Harry rolled over and hugged Draco. "I love you, you know that right? No matter what that old bugger says, it's not going to make me love you any less." Tears were welling up in Draco's eyes, and Harry leaned over and kissed him. This only prompted more tears. Harry picked Draco up and carried him to their bedroom.

Draco clung to Harry. Harry started kissing and caressing Draco, gradually building to a slow grind against Draco's hip. Draco was prodding Harry on with his mouth…it was doing the most fantastic stunts; Harry chuckled taking the hint. He deepened his kiss and started massaging Draco's ass. He dipped in first one finger, then quickly added a second, and then a third…He got up and crawled up between Draco's legs licking up his thighs, then licking the drop of pre-cum off the tip. He slowly entered Draco and then pulled him closer, gripping his hips tightly. Draco cried…Harry kept going at an agonizingly slow pace, holding Draco's hips still so he couldn't speed them up. He bent down and showered Draco with kisses and told him how much he loved him. Draco didn't think he would be able to take much more of this, and begged Harry to go faster. Harry looked at Draco and laughed…

"No, you need this now…you need me…and I am never going to leave."

Draco's tears continued but Harry's slow rocking motion was building faster, and at last he was plunging into Draco with no abandon. Draco was in ecstasy! God he never knew it could be like this. Harry filled Draco and his last thrust against Draco's prostate sent come flying over their chests. Harry collapsed in a heap on top of Draco. Draco was rubbing circles on Harry's back and whispered in his ear…

"I swear each time is better and better."

Harry grinned and muttered a cleansing spell, content to let himself wrapped in Draco so thoroughly that no one would be able to tell where one began and the other ended. Harry's watch started beeping.

"Shit, it's time to go and I'm not dressed, I haven't eaten, I haven't had any coffee. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Harry was hopping around trying to get dressed and pat his hair down at the same time.

"Relax honey, I'll find my blasted shoes and go for my run, and drop off your coffee and a biscuit or something."

"Thanks Drake, I owe you one!" Harry replied flashing that famous smile.

"Actually dear, I just got one." Draco had to duck because Harry had caused a pillow to go flying at him.

"I'll get you for that one later Malfoy."

"Tutt, tutt, Potter my dear, I am a Potter now!" Draco said wagging his wedding ring at Harry.

"All the more reason to get you later then." And with that Harry gave Draco a quick peck and apparated away.

Draco decided that he had a long day ahead of him, and he had better start it with his coffee next or he will be completely miserable. He threw his jogging clothes back on and started shifting through the mile high debris left from opening wedding gifts, most from perfect strangers; some pointing out that if anything was ever to happen so that Harry was single again, they'd be more than available, and enclosed pictures and addresses where they could be reached. 'Some people' thought Draco. He found his trainers and as he sat down to tie them he sat on the corner of something, picking it up he saw it: the book from Moody. He grabbed his wand and threw a reducto curse at it, but nothing happened. He picked it up and threw it into the fire, but it did not catch on fire or melt. It just sat there. Draco levitated it out and threw it in the sink. He didn't know what to do with it. He opened it up again, out of morbid curiosity. The page where Charlie Weasley's bare backside was there, and there was Draco bouncing up and down on his lap. He went to turn the page when a note fell from an owl that apparently just flew in the window and then left without a treat or anything. It was from Charlie.

_Draco,_

_I don't know what to say here. I got reamed to hell and back last night. Hermione couldn't get over the whole student/teacher thing, and my mum couldn't get over the fact that I actually had sex with you knowing that Harry liked you as well. But I didn't know that you liked Harry until the end. I am sorry about Harry finding out about this, but I will never be sorry about what happened between us. Hopefully Harry will understand that and let you move on. I didn't know you had quite that extensive of a past, but realize that it is nothing to be ashamed about. You grew up in a completely different atmosphere than what Harry did and he will accept that if he loves you. One thing troubles me though, and that is where did Moody get those pictures? I certainly never took any and by the look on your face, I don't think you did either…Those pictures look like they were taken by someone spying on you. The ones of Harry are for the most part ones that could have been in any wizarding magazine at any time. But those of you…it looks too coincidental that these just happened to be found by Moody. He has someone up his sleeve, and personally I would like to know who. I have an idea that I will research bit, I will let you know anything as soon as I find out. I think it's best not to tell Harry about this. He was mad at Moody, but I don't think he needs to be drug into the middle of this, especially not with him being nearly done with school. Take care of yourself Draco._

_Love, _

_Charlie Weasley _

Draco re-read the note again, and folded it up and put it in his pocket. He would need this for later that day. He was going to Hogwarts and have lunch with Snape; he wasn't going to make the fire mistake again. So Draco finished tying his trainers and left the apartment for his run. Stopping only at Barnes and Noble to grab Harry his plain ole black Columbian coffee and a blueberry biscuit and a plain coffee for himself as well. He was in no mood for anything frivolous today. He walked out into the alley and then apparated back to their apartment. There he showered quickly and drank his coffee while getting dressed. He grabbed Harry's breakfast then flooed to the Ministry of Magic. He walked along to the lifts, stopping again to allow Eric to check his wand, then proceeding up to the 3rd floor. Draco made the right and followed the signs down the hall to the auror training rooms.

'Harry should be in room 3-697' Draco muttered to himself. As he came upon the room he realized that he would have to face Moody, unless maybe…that's it. He turned around and started walking straight back towards the lifts, then kept walking to the last cubicle on the left. He started rambling the second he stopped in front of the desk.

"Kingsley! Nice to see you; we really love the picture frame that you got us for the wedding. That was just so thoughtful of you! I don't,"

"Yes Draco, what can I do to help you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked with a smile.

"What makes you think I need your help, I was just in the building and thought that I would simply stop by and say hello and thank you personally for such a wonderful gift?"

"I'm sure. However Draco you do know that you don't have to lie and act all nice. If you need a favor just simply ask for one."

"Okay, we finally had a fall out with Mad-Ass and Harry didn't get to eat breakfast this morning, and it really is the most important meal of the day, so I wanted to bring him in a little something, but I"

"You don't want to deal with Moody right now? Am I right? You know Draco you are going to have to overcome some prejudices as well. You just can't go around blankly labeling people either, and I know that Mad-Eye can be a little harsh, and yes he's a little rough around the edges but over all he is a pre"

"Pretty good guy, is that what you were going to say? He's a twisted, sick, and perverted old coot that should not be working in the interests of the public! He ruined our wedding, and he ruined our gift opening and he is constantly trying to tell Harry how horrible I am, and that he deserves better. And while Harry does deserve better than me I don't want it thrown in his face every day. And no, I would rather not see him right now, and no it is not because of some preconceived half cocked idea. I know the man hates me, and I know he's fucking with my head right now, and as soon as I can prove it, I will get him as far away from Harry and I as I can. But until that time, I am going to avoid him like the pile of rubbish that he is."

Kingsley sat there stunned. He knew that Mad-Eye rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, but he had no idea that Draco's dislike for the man ran so deep. He wondered about the wedding and the gift opening though, how could he have ruined them without being in the papers or something, still better to err on the side of caution.

"Okay Draco, obviously that was the wrong thing to say at this point, so what would you like me to do?"

"Would you please just take these into Harry?" Draco asked as he held out Harry's coffee and biscuit.

"No problem, would you like me to tell him anything or give him a note?"

"No, No, thank you very much, and I'm sorry for jumping all over you like that. That man is just a very sore subject for me, especially right now. Ever since the whole ferret thing, and yes I know it wasn't really him, but still, he never did anything to prove otherwise, he's always hated me, I guess I just thought that maybe he'd leave me alone since Harry married me. I guess I was wrong though, he'll never let us live in peace. Isn't that what Harry deserves after everything he's been through though? Isn't it?" Draco was near tears…

"Draco, I won't pretend I know what happened, but please just know that Mad-Eye looks at Harry like the son he's never had…He loves that boy more than anything, and I am sure that once Harry reassures him that you are what he wants that Moody will back off. Now I will go take these into Harry, sure you don't want me to give him a message? "

"No, well yes…could you give him a kiss for me?" Draco giggled as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked away shaking his head, and muttering…"Some people's kids." Draco turned to leave when he noticed his name on a piece of paper there. Looking around and seeing that no one else was looking that way, Draco pulled the piece of paper up a bit to see what it was about. Scanning quickly so as to not get caught, Draco skimmed down the paper at the list of people Kingsley had checked with about Draco's inheritance. Taking another look around and still seeing nobody Draco picked up the paper quickly and continued reading down the list. Two names caught his eye, Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody. The Minister of Magic himself and Mad-Eye! How in god's name are they connected? And why? As Draco was looking for some more information Kingsley came back to the cubicle.

"See anything of interest to you there Draco?" He asked. Draco who had enough sense to be embarrassed quickly shoved the paper under Kingsley's nose.

"Why are Scrimgeour and Moody in red, when everyone else's is in black?"

"Easy Draco, those are the only 2 that have yet to answer my post I had sent them regarding your case. The Minister has been very busy, as you would understand, and Moody has been very busy as well working on a private investigation on his own after classes are done." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment…

"I see, and everyone else has? Does that mean nothing to you? I know that the Minister would be busy, but Moody? The old man has enough time to work on his twisted little scrap book, but not answer a few questions? Especially since he nearly walks past your cubicle on his way to class everyday!"

"Draco," Kinglsey started in a warning tone, "You are throwing accusations where none should be laid. I know you don't like Moody, but to suspect him of purposefully blocking a case is ludicrous. Now I have to get back to work. Have a nice day Mr. Potter."

"It's Malfoy-Potter to you! Good day!" Draco turned and stormed out of the building and sneered at the fountain as he walked past, clearly remembering the last time he did so.

"That damn Moody is out to get me…I know he's up to something." He continued past and went to the floo, shouting out "the Three Broomsticks." He really needed a drink.

After a couple of fire-whiskeys Draco began the ascent to Hogwarts. He remembered what it was like running down this hill to go to Zonko's and sneak in to ogle Madame Rosmerta, and the sweets: god how he missed the sweets. He also missed how simple life was in those early years at Hogwarts, before Voldemort had to turn everything upside down. Then his father making the whole situation so much worse the night he kidnapped Harry. But then again, if none of that had ever happened he wouldn't have saved Harry and probably wouldn't be married to him either. I guess it's true what they say; everything does happen for a reason. Finally reaching the school Draco quickly walked down to the dungeons looking for the portrait of the old Alchemist and began rapping on it loudly. It took but a few moments for Severus to answer open his door.

"So Potty let you out to play today did he?"

"No, Harry doesn't know that I am here, and do not forget that I am a Potter now as well Severus."

"Touché. So what do you want Draco? More money for shopping?"

"No, I don't need anymore of your money; I need your help with a curse."

"Oh! Potter's been a bad boy hmm? What do you want? His head to shrink? To make him worship you? To make him a slave? Oh Draco I've been waiting for this day for"

"You really are sick you know that? No Harry is fine, and no I don't want to curse him. Someone has put a curse on me and I think it's Moody. I need your help to figure out what the hell it is so I can stop it."

"You know you really shouldn't get my hopes up like that, but go on. What did the bastard do to you now? I don't see any white fur." As Draco frowned, Snape just sneered. "You deserved that for getting my hopes up."

"Very well then, you win. Happy?"

"Yes quite."

"Good. Now listen I have been having these images and voices in my head. They are of every person I've ever fucked."

"I would like to inject here that maybe that is just post-wedding jitters, seeing as how you always had a healthy sexual appetite, and now are going to be confined to mere rabbit food; maybe it is your sub-conscious"

"No, Severus that is not it. Now listen to me please." Draco was beginning to pout so of course Snape shut up, and placed his head in his hands.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now don't interrupt again! Anyways, the only time I have these hallucinations or whatever is when I have sex with Harry, and it very specific. It's only when I am fucking him. It doesn't happen when he's in me." At this point Snape looked to be sick.

"Good Lord Severus, act your age! It's not like I got descriptive or anything." As soon as Snape straightened up Draco continued." Anyways look, this has been happening since our wedding day, and it's difficult to explain. The hallucinations are just like there, I turn into them while I make love to Harry. And I can see it all, like I'm across the room watching someone else fuck my husband. And at the end I always here Mad-Eye's voice telling me that I'm trash and that Harry deserves better than me, and he starts cackling…It's the same every bloody time, and if I don't have sex with Harry, the visions come in my sleep and I see the whole thing. With every thrust into Harry I change into someone else. The worst part is, is that Harry doesn't know, and he keeps looking up at where I am, where I should be with that look…my look…that only I can give Harry. I can't take this Severus. I need your help. Please."

Back at the Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was going over the paper in front of him yet again. He knew there was something that should be standing out, but try as he might, he couldn't figure it out. That is until he factored in one unknown variable, Moody. Kingsley had been sure that Alastor Moody had just overlooked the parchment on Draco that he had sent him, but since Draco's little outburst earlier, he was beginning to question that. There were no motives, not really, except even he said that he was just trying to protect Harry, and father figures were known for doing some pretty stupid things to protect their children. But what did Draco's money have to do with Harry. If anything, it would make life easier on Harry because Draco wanted his money back so he could go to school as well. So both he and Draco would then be employed, but why is having money a bad thing? It just didn't connect. He wondered about the other stuff though. How did he ruin their wedding? How did he ruin their gift opening? He was just going to have to ask Harry.

Draco feeling entirely worn out started his long walk back down the hill towards Hogsmeade. In the Three Broomsticks he sat down with another fire-whiskey and thought about the day's happenings. He knew he had better get home and get dinner started. He knew that Harry liked to eat dinner as soon as he got home in the afternoon and have tea around 8pm; he was a backwards kind of person. Oh well! Draco stood from the bar and threw some coins down and nodded at Rosmerta. As he walked to the floo he didn't notice anyone following him. He called out his and Harry's address and stopped to look around the flat as the spinning slowed to a stop. Their flat, not his, not Harry's, but this was where they lived.

He took his robes off and cast a quick scourgify and hung them back up. He then went into the kitchen and began his preparations for dinner. He poured himself a glass of red wine to sip at while he cooked, and grabbed the chicken from the freezer. He went about casting spells to thaw the chicken, and setting the fire in the oven. Draco decided some steamed vegetables would be good as well. He set the knives to cutting and went to change into some more comfortable clothes, he wasn't feeling quite right, and didn't know why, and so a clean set of clothes would make him feel better. As he entered his room the door was slammed shut behind him.

"Blaise. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again Draco. I heard that you got married, and I couldn't believe it. The infamous Draco Malfoy committing to something? It's a day I never thought that I would see."

"You're just jealous because it's not you. You were a lousy fuck anyways." The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth before he realized it, and also realized that he had left his wand in the kitchen. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' he berated himself. Blaise was fast though, and he had Draco pinned on the bed in a blink.

"I was a lousy fuck huh? Then why'd you come back for more? You loved it and you know it." He forced his mouth down onto Draco's licking his lips and grinding his hips down onto Draco's. Draco bit his tongue and brought his knee up, but Blaise had already blocked it. "You've been around Potter too long, you don't even try to block your mind anymore, just let it open there for everyone now eh?"

"Shut up you disgusting pig, and let me up dammit."

"See I was going to be nice about this, but you had to go and insult me, so guess what? I have to show you how good of a fuck I am, just to straighten this out for you." Blaise muttered an incantation that had Draco limp, and unable to use his muscles, but still very much awake, and very much able to feel everything. Then he muttered another one that ripped Draco's clothes off of him and into shreds. Blaise then pulled down his own trousers and situated Draco on the edge of the bed, and then put himself right at Draco's entrance, Draco's sneer still in place.

"Think this will be any different? It's pretty bad that you have to immobilize the person you want to have sex with; maybe you should check yourself into Saint Mungo's. I hear that Longbottom has opened a clinic for insane people, and I am sure that he'd just love to work with you." He was going to have to hold him off with words, Harry would be home shortly, and then he would be fine. He just kept repeating that over and over again in his mind.

"Think you little hubby is going to rush home and save his precious little slut? I think not, he has extra classes tonight, and a meeting with Shacklebolt, so I think that we'll have plenty of time to get on with our business." With that he grabbed Draco's ankles, and yanked him up, embedding his prick deep within Draco. No one heard Draco's scream that night as he was being assaulted. Blaise made sure to place silencing charms throughout the house. With every thrust into Draco he reminded him that he was never going to be worth shit. The dark lord may be gone, but they all still remembered how Draco didn't follow through on his orders, and then turned against them, and ratted them all out. With each mind numbing thrust, he reminded Draco that he belonged with them, not with Saint Potter. He was used and was trash to Potter, and he just pitied him and that's why he married him, and that Draco's real place was back with Blaise and the others…he was darkness to the core, how could he pretend to be such a sickening goody? He belonged with Blaise. He was trash. Harry only pitied him. He would never be anything but Harry's leftovers, and good little wifey…

"As soon as Harry finds out what kind of man you really are, he'll leave you, you know that don't you. You can't keep up this charade forever. He'll find out what a whore you are, and then where will you be? Sitting on some street corner trying to earn a few bucks giving blow jobs to those pathetic fucks in Knockturn Alley, that's where." Draco's head had been buzzing… would Harry forgive him for this? He really was a weakling…there's no way out of this one. Maybe he won't have to tell Harry if this idiot hurries up, he can clean up and straighten everything up before Harry gets home. That's it, that's exactly what I'll do. It will all be okay. Harry doesn't have to know.

"Not quite Draco darling, see you really have gotten bad at this haven't you? You see I want Harry to see us. That way you will have to answer all of the questions about how much you like this." Just then Blaise pulled out and shot his load all over Draco's face, then rubbed it in.

"Like that, don't you, your filthy little gutter slut. You'll learn your place."

He then grabbed hold of Draco's prick, and started licking it…Draco couldn't help it…It was beyond his control, then Blaise did the unthinkable. He started preparing himself then straddled Draco and lowered himself onto him…

"You are a sick Fuck you know that! I hate you! I hate you! Get off of me! I'll never be with you!" Draco was screaming now, frantic…for him to be raped is one thing, but for Harry to walk in and see this…Merlin! How am I going to explain this?

"Good thinking Drake darling." Blaise grabbed Draco's hands and held them on his thighs. "You're better than I remember Draco, at least Harry has taught you something." Tears streaming down Draco's cheeks he screamed and screamed begging Blaise to let him alone. Blaise just looked at Draco…

"What makes you think that you can live Happily Ever After huh? You're not the prince anymore, remember? You forfeited that the night you rescued Harry. "

"He made his choice then, to not be a lemming like you. He chose to follow his instincts, not some cracked up old fool. Now get off my husband." Blaise looked up at Harry, amusement on his face. Draco just began crying all the harder.

"I am getting your husband off, can't you see? I think he's rather enjoying himself don't you?" Harry had his wand aimed at Blaise.

"I warned you once; now get the hell out of here." His voice sounding deeper than Draco remembered. Blaise bent down and gave Draco a kiss before apparating away. Draco lay there shaking, and rolled into a ball. Harry rushed over to see if Draco was okay. He saw the clothes shredded lying all over, and noticed that blood was leaking from between his legs.

"Draco, what happened? How did Blaise get in here? Are you okay?" Harry hugged Draco, but Draco couldn't hug him back, he was still under the spell. Draco just cried.

"I'm going to take you to Saint Mungo's; I don't know what else to do. I don't know if Poppy will know how to fix this." With that he picked Draco up, and saw that the tears had stopped, and Draco just lay there staring, cold expressionless eyes. Harry vowed to track down that idiot and make sure he was sent to Azkaban. 'God why does this have to happen to Draco' thought Harry. Draco on the other hand couldn't help but think that Moody and Blaise and half the wizarding world was right…Harry did deserve better than this. After everything that Harry had been through he deserved a knight in shining armor and a happily ever after, Draco had fooled himself thinking that he could join in Harry's happily ever after. He had hoped it would work, but apparently his past was just too much, and no matter what it will just keep coming back to smack him down in his place.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How do You Know?

Author: Evie AKA Lonely No More

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If they were honestly mine, do you think that Harry would have asked Cho to that damn Yule Ball? That's what I thought, it's not like I have anything anyways.

Rating: I'm going to go T, PG-13, whichever thing you go by…

AN: Again be glad that I don't hold the chapters until I get 10 reviews or anything, because I've only gotten 2 reviews…so think, if you want me to keep writing this at a weekly rate, I need some kind of incentive…Tell me it sucked, tell me I spelled things wrong, tell me I took my creative license too far. Just throw me a frickin' bone here. Twistedmaniac, as always thank you so much! If it wasn't for you, I might have put this up for adoption, but then again, it's my story, and my life, so I don't think anyone could have filled it in to my liking. Doxie, thank you for reviewing as well! I was so happy to see that someone else actually reads this!

Harry

My worst day was when I had to tell you why I was sick…

Dying from AIDS, from the many mistakes I made as Slytherin Sex God…

God I hope I didn't sentence you this too!

"Everything will be okay."

"How Do You Know!" I wanted to scream!

Draco

At Saint Mungo's Harry ran into the building and looked quickly at the floor guide, 4th floor spell damage. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead. He was still running carrying Draco wrapped only in a bloody sheet from their bed. He was still worried, Draco hadn't talked to him at all yet, he wondered if maybe that was part of the spell, but then he remembered that Draco was yelling and screaming at Blaise. Harry arrived on the 4th floor and approached the welcome witch.

"He's been put under some kind of spell, and I don't know what it is, and he won't talk, and he was screaming when I found him, and he's been, he's been…there's blood coming from ass, and he won't move, and I …I …should have been there…I should have been there." Harry had collapsed onto the floor still cradling Draco tears streaming down his face. Two healers had overheard, and rushed over. One of them levitated Draco and went rushing through the doors marked, _Edith Ceastra Ward:_

_Spell Damage of Dark Intent: Protected Corridor _and the other rushed over to Harry with a dictaquill to get more information.

Draco was placed on a bed and then unwrapped from his sheet, it was one of the sheets that Charlie had given them for their wedding…the beautiful blue sheets…ruined by Draco…he would never be able to use them again…he started to cry. The healer looked up at Draco's face, and saw the pain. He quickly finished his primary diagnoses, and then gently covered Draco back up with a warmed blanket, and muttered a few anti-jinxes as well as a few counter curses. He didn't say a word. He then went back out to see Harry sitting in the hallway. The healer looked very stern when he approached Harry.

"I thought that you of all people would take better care of him Harry. Who did this, and how long ago. Draco looks like he's been kept under a rock since graduation!" Harry immediately got defensive with his long-time friend.

"I didn't do anything to him Neville! I have been taking care of him! I just got home from training and smelled burning food, and Draco never burns anything! He's always been the best at stuff like that! So I knew that something was wrong, and when I went to our room to see if he had fallen asleep I found him screaming in bed with Blaise Zabini on top of him…At first I was mad, I was going to kill them both, but then I heard Blaise telling Draco stuff, and Draco yelling back at him, begging him to leave him alone. I had assumed wrongly. Draco has been acting so different lately…little things. He's testy all the time, he's not eating right, he's always complaining that he's tired, When I first walked in, I thought that I had my answer, I thought that he had been cheating on me…but to hear him crying, and begging to be left alone…I'm going to kill that filthy git whenever I find him."

Neville thought long about what Harry had said…then he excused himself.

"I'm sorry to accuse you Harry, so am I right in assuming that all those bruises were from tonight?"

"No, those…I don't know where they are from…Draco has been drinking a lot, and said he's probably has been bumping himself around a bit. Why?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure I have to contact another healer to help me. Do you love Draco Harry?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have married him if I didn't! What kind of question is that?"

"It's one that I needed to know the answer to, he's going to need it as well if I'm right." And with that Neville Longbottom, walked back through the doors, leaving Harry to think about what he'd just heard. Draco still lay in his bed, with silent tears rolling down his face. Harry would never want anything to do with him after this... Draco was thinking of a plan, of where he could go…None of his friends would help him, not after this…No one except his old Slytherin friends, they are the only ones that new the real Draco, and accepted him as the whore he was. Then it hit him…Charlie…Charlie knew him before and cared about him…He couldn't face Blaise right now, he'd kill him, then he'd end up in Azkaban anyways, so he'd still not have Harry. Maybe that's what he deserved though. Maybe he doesn't deserve Harry, maybe he doesn't even deserve freedom…maybe he should just die, right here, and everything will go on, and be better than it is now. Harry crept into Draco's room, and sat down on a chair at his bedside. He grabbed for Draco's hand, but Draco quickly withdrew it, almost as if it had burned him. Harry tried to look into the silver pools that he had long ago fallen in love with, but they too couldn't bear to look at him. He stood and bent over Draco pressing his lips lightly to the blonds' forehead. Fresh tears emerged and ran down the path of tears that was already there, just rewetting them, but he said nothing, he turned his head, and looked at the wall away from Harry. Running his fingers through his hair as he sat back down, Harry looked at his husband, the man couldn't even stand to be near him, and yet he felt compelled to stay. If he wouldn't have stayed after with Mooney for extra credit, and if he wouldn't have sat down and explain to Kingsley what had happened with the gift opening…That's it! Draco had told Kingsley that Mad-Eye had ruined their wedding as well, but he thought the wedding went perfectly! He didn't notice anything weird that night, but that's when it all started…their wedding night…when Draco collapsed. Why wouldn't Draco tell him something like that though? He was about to yell at Draco when he realized that it would do no good right now. Harry got up, and turned to leave, but stopped midway,

"I love you, I'll be right back, and I need to go find someone." With that Harry left to go find the one man who could answer his questions, and he was going to swing by and tell the Weasley's, maybe one of them could come and sit with Draco…he didn't want to leave him alone.

Neville came back in and ran some more tests, and asked Draco if he would talk to him. He needed to know a little bit more about what had happened that night, so that he had a better idea as to what could be wrong. Draco knew that the basic counter- curses that Neville started with had released him, but perhaps they thought he had something else wrong. He didn't care…despite the pain reliever potion, his arse still hurt like hell, and he wasn't looking forward to Longbottom checking his ass to make sure it healed right. 'Merlin this is going to be so embarrassing!' thought Draco. There was a knock at the door and it was another healer, Draco had no idea who this one was, he'd never seen him before. Draco almost chuckled as he thought that maybe the guys' specialty was Ass Damage! The little flicker of light that temporarily brightened his eyes was lost, no one had seen it. Neville came over and introduced Draco to Augustus Pye. He was a healer in the "Dangerous, Dai Llewellyn Ward for serious bites, but Neville had asked him up here, because he was interested in muggle medicine as well, and thought he might be able to help. Draco didn't move, not even an eye lid, he continued to stare at the wall, which really was getting boring. Healer Pye lifted his wand and began waving it across Draco. He stopped several times to lift back the blankets, and look at him underneath. Neville began filling him in on what Harry's version of the story had been. Draco was surprised by how accurate it had been, Harry had merely guessed about Blaise, but he was shocked that Harry had taken in so many details. There wasn't a lot of time from when he came in the room and they had left, maybe 2 minutes at most! Unless, Harry had stood there watching, thinking that he was willingly fucking Blaise…Damn that Blaise, he had held his hands on his thighs so that it looked that Draco was holding onto him, rocking him back and forth, fucking him in their bed! 'Oh God!' Draco thought. Harry had thought he was cheating on him…that fucking book of Moody's, and that stupid old man…He was going to get him, he just didn't know how yet. He ran his hands through his hair, and Neville and Pye stopped their chatting. Neville looked at Draco,

"You can move, I knew that, but I didn't know if it was merely involuntary movements or not, so apparently you can move if you want, please Draco, we just want to help you. Can't you see that?" Draco knew that to get to Moody he would have to get back to a 100, so he needed to get better and fast.

"Yes I can move, I will answer any questions." Neville nodded, and then proceeded.

"Draco, we know that what you went through tonight was horrible, and that no one should go through something like that, but I'm more concerned for your other physical problems. Like why have you been so tired, why are you bruising so easily, the short temper, and increased drinking, and some of your lab work is off as well…is there something else wrong that we need to know about?" Draco looked incredulous, he was just raped, and they were worried about bruises and drinking too much!

"Your beside manner could use some improvements Longbottom, I don't have anything wrong with me, I have just been under a lot of stress lately. That is all.

"Draco the reason I am asking is because there is a disease that causes all of those things, and with your history, we believe that you may have it. It started out as a muggle disease, but we've picked it up somewhere along the way, and well Draco, I would like permission to test you for it."

"Test me for whatever you like, I don't care."

"Draco it is sort of a plague, only it is passed sexually…Like I said, given your past…you are at a higher risk than others, and I need some of your blood. I have to send it to a friend of Augustus' here to get him to test for it. We don't have a test for that specific disease yet, and even if we did, the muggles know more about it than we do." Draco was stunned…him? A muggle disease? Transmitted only through sex? How is that possible? He never had sex with a muggle…but

"Yes Draco," Healer Pye interjected, "you might never have had sex with a muggle, but anyone who has can get it, and then turn around and pass it to you…Do you know of anyone who would have had sex with a muggle? It probably would have been at least a few months before you contracted it, and no it's not from tonight, it's not that fast a disease at first, and if you do have it, it's rooted deeply enough to affect your tissues, that's what is causing these lesions…they are not bruises, but lesions, from within the skin." Draco knew that he had not been blocking his mind…but Pye was a good legilmens, He had not even felt the probe. He nodded at Pye.

"Thank you, I see then. Well there could have been any number of them that had fucked a muggle…I was in Slytherin house you know, and as I am sure you remember, most of them turned out to be death eaters… death eaters who raped and tortured muggles…so yes…I can see where that would happen. I will give my consent to get tested and treated, with one condition." He paused to look into both of those eyes…Neville looked back and nodded and then at Pye who looked rather questioning… "I would rather hear what the condition is before I agree. "

'Smart man, I trust him' thought Draco, Longbottom looked like he had been gob smacked, how daft he still was…

"The condition is quite simple, you tell no one about any of this, except necessary medical personnel. That means not telling Harry anything…Nothing at all! My results, my testing procedures…nothing!" Both healers looked mortally wounded.

"Draco, that is part of the oath that we take when we graduate from school…we can't talk to anyone except those necessary for everyone's sake! Besides, it is your job to tell Harry, and he will need to be tested as well, if you've had sex with him at all, and assuming that since you've been married for nearly 2 weeks now, that you have, he is at risk as well. But I can not say anything without your permission."

"Good, neither of you have it. Tell no one, including Harry, and I will tell him only when and if we found out I have it, and then only when the time is right. I don't think that Harry will be back anytime soon after what he saw tonight, I know I wouldn't, but please, just don't even tell him I talked to you, because I won't talk to him. I won't make this worse than it already is. He can go on without me this way." And with that, he laid back and rolled over, facing the wall opposite the healers, and tried to sleep. Neville showed Pye to the door, then turned around,

"Harry loves you Draco and you are only making this worse on yourself. He will be there to help you; all you have to do is ask him."

Draco awoke a short while later to a medi-witch walking into his room.

"Are you alright m'dear? Do you need anything?" Draco shook his head. What he needed was his Harry, and his heart ached knowing that he could never have him again…She interrupted again,

"Sir I need to get some of your blood, orders from Healer Pye and Longbottom." Draco nodded and rolled back onto his back. The medi-witch pulled out a small glass pipette, she grabbed Draco's hand and muttered something that caused his skin to split, it was painful, but Draco was used to pain at that point. He almost craved it; it made him feel like he was still alive. She lightly touched the pipette to the blood, and it pulled it right up. She muttered an unbreakable charm and placed it back in her pocket then touched the tip of her wand to his finger, and it was healed and new again. Then she said something interesting…someone was there to visit him? He looked up as the witch walked out, and in walked Charlie Weasley. He heart began to pound.

"Charlie? What?" he didn't get to finish, Charlie Weasley rushed forward and hugged Draco so fiercely his thought his eyes would pop.

"I'm so sorry Draco! I should have known something like this would happen to you…I never should have said anything to him…I 'm so sorry!" Draco was confused…said what to who?

"Charlie, what are you going on about? You didn't have anything to do with this." Charlie shook his head solemnly. "Did you get my letter yesterday morning?" Draco nodded,

"But that was just stuff about the pictures, that doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yes it does. Remember that I told you I thought I had an idea of who had taken the pictures…well I went to see him yesterday, in Azkaban."

"Charlie forgive me, but if whoever you went to talk to was in Azkaban, then what does it have to do with Blaise last night? And how did you know what happened and I was here?"

"Harry came by mom's house and told everyone that someone had broke into your flat while you were there, and beat you, but he didn't know how they got in since your flat is under the fidelis charm…he wouldn't say how badly you were hurt, just that he had to carry you here, and what room you were in, and that you hadn't talked to anyone since it happened. I had an idea, but Harry wouldn't say anything, said it was your business to tell other people if you wanted. But he wanted one of us to come and sit with you; he didn't want you to be alone. He said that you looked so frail just laying there. And Draco, God you do! He left to go check on something and took Hermione and Ron with him. That left Mom to look after Genny, Ginny is still at Hogwarts, and Bill and Fleur were back at their places with Philip, Fred and George were at their store, and Dad and Percy are at work, so she had no one to send but me. She was in a right state though, I got a whole list of things I should not do, and I think I've already broken a couple, but if I had just told you who I thought was behind this, you might still be okay. You look so delicate. Oh Draco when did this start?" Charlie put his head in his hands, ashamed of what he had done.

"Charlie, it's not your fault; and I'm glad that your mom couldn't send anybody but you. I'm more comfortable with you than anyone else right now." Charlie looked up at Draco, tears glistening in his eyes, too afraid to fall. Draco reached over and hugged the man. He looked so pathetic just then. Charlie kept muttering "I'm sorry" over and over, until Draco lifted his chin and looked into his blue eyes…"It's not your fault, I don't blame you, I blame myself." And with that he laid a chaste kiss on his lips, and then pulled back. Charlie looked horror struck.

"Draco we can't…I mean I"

"I know Charlie relax, that's not what I was getting at. I trust you. I don't want anything to come between us, you are the only friend I have, and I need your help." Charlie nodded. "So tell me who it is that you saw in Azkaban yesterday."

"Blaise Zabini."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic.

"Tell me again why we are here? When Draco is in the hospital because some rogue beat him up." Ron asked casually. Harry rounded on him quickly.

"He was more than just beat up Ron, he was raped, and I walked in and saw it happening. Draco laying there screaming and yelling…But there's more to it than that. It wasn't just some rogue…It was Blaise Zabini."

"Harry he's in Azkaban, there's no way that he could" Hermione interrupted.

"I know who I saw, said Harry, and Draco begging him to get away from him, begging Blaise, he thought that it was Blaise as well, and I think, and you think that Blaise is still in Azkaban, and there's only one way to find out. "

"But Harry, we aren't going to go to Azkaban are we?" Begged Ron.

"Yes, I won't believe it unless I see it for myself, and we're taking Kingsley with us. That way he can use veritaserum to get answers."

Hermione piped up, "Harry I know that you are upset, but what if Blaise has been in there the whole time, what then?" Harry just smiled.

"We look in the log books; someone has been in to see Zabini, someone who could have taken some of his hair for a polyjuice potion."

Hermione thought for a moment, "but Harry, anyone could have signed in to visit anyone that was a death eater, and they would have walked past Zabini's cell, and would have been able to talk to him as well. Someone that knows someone who works here could have gotten that as well; they could have gotten it off of his water cup, or walked past a pulled out a hair…anyone."

"That's why we need the veritaserum…someone talked to Zabini, or at least got close enough to get some DNA, so we are going to find out one way or the other."

Draco looked back at Charlie as if he had a third head. "So let me get this straight. You went to Azkaban with Tonks yesterday to talk to Blaise Zabini, and he admitted to stalking me at school and taking those pictures because he was obsessed with me. He thinks it stupid now, because I turned out to be a traitor, and how he was glad that he wasn't with me when it happened or he would have had to kill himself like my father did because of the embarrassment? That fucking, backstabbing, little…Sorry, but so he was in jail, but then who? What happened last night? Did I imagine the whole thing? I couldn't have! Harry saw him too! You believe me, don't you Charlie?"

"Of course Draco, but that's not all. He said he had mailed you the pictures in a little scrap book he had kept to the manor; he thought that you would want it to remember him by. "

"Moody."

"No, that's what I thought at first as well, but that was too simple to trace. So Tonks and I went to Kingsley since he was looking into your estate, and talked with him. He had all the standard spells on your estate so that he would know if anyone went there, at what time and date, and if anything was removed. He had the owl flying in with the package which he thought was weird, and was going to investigate further that afternoon after the daily briefings, but when he arrived, the package was gone. The wards were still up, so that means someone had taken them down went in to get the package and then left and put them back up. I know, I know, it still sounds like Moody, but listen, Moody was in all the briefings with Kingsley, so it couldn't have been him."

"You are forgetting another important aspect. Malfoy Manor is unplottable; no one gets there without knowing exactly where it is."

"So right, the only people who could have gotten in are ones that have been there before." Draco started to think that the list wouldn't end. His parents had social events at the manor all the time. The death eaters had even had meetings there, so, it was like looking for the proverbial needle in a hay stack. There was a knock at the door and in came Neville grimfaced, and Augustus Pye was with him as well, also looking rather solemn. This did not bode well, Draco felt a sick feeling coming over him, and he leaned over the bedrail and grabbed the rubbish bin and vomited. Pye started,

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again, but could you wait out in the hall please?" Charlie looked at Draco then back up at the healers and nodded. He rose to leave, but Draco's arm shot out…

"No please stay, I don't want to be alone."

Neville coughed, "Well Draco, we have some news about your earlier testing, and would like to talk to you about it. Are you sure you want Mr. Weasley in here?" Draco looked at Charlie then nodded. Neville took a long breath.

"Well, your blood test came back positive. I'm afraid that you have been infected with A.I.D.S., which stands for Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. It is perhaps one of the deadliest of all the muggle diseases, and I am sorry, there is no cure. There are some treatments that can ease some of the effects, and pro-long your life, but I am afraid there is no stopping the disease. It will keep progressing until it breaks down your entire immune system and then your body will begin to attack itself. It's highly contagious as well, so you will need to tell everyone you've had sex with in the past 10 years so that they may be tested, and treated. If it is caught early enough the medicine can greatly impede the diseases growth, so the sooner they know the better. Again, I am sorry Draco."

Draco just sat there and stared…he couldn't outrun his past, it really does catch up with you, and he began to laugh hysterically. He laughed because he thought that he had gotten past those obstacles, he had Blaise and his money to worry about, but he had overcome so much…how didn't he see this coming? Draco Malfoy dying of a muggle sex disease! It was priceless! How he would love to see his father's face and tell him that, too bad he was already dead. He was laughing at the irony he called life…Merlin he was such a fool to think that he could just cozy on up to Harry and live happily ever after! He was laughing so much the other three in the room looked alarmed. Charlie began to shake Draco's shoulders, but the laughter kept coming. Charlie then leaned over and hugged Draco, smoothing his hair with his rough hands. The laughter gradually changed over to wails and lakes of tears…How he could have done this to his Harry. He made love to his Harry, and possibly sentenced him to death as well… how many others had he sentenced to death? God would the pain he caused ever stop? Then he remembered Charlie…"Oh my God! Charlie, I'm so sorry! Charlie…" Charlie shushed him, and pulled Draco onto his lap rocking him back and forth. "It will all be okay Draco, it will all be okay." Neville and Augustus looked over, and Charlie nodded. Augustus reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty pipette. Neville reached into his pockets, pulled out a small lancet, and pierced Charlie thumb. Pye lowered the pipette until it was filled. Then they both gave him a nod and left the room. Neville was first to speak, "I hope they don't hurt Harry, I don't want to know when that happened, I just hope that Harry already knows." Pye nodded and they continued back to Pye's office where they would have to send another sample over to be tested.

Harry walked up the halls with Ron and Hermione behind him…he wanted them to see Draco, see how bad it was. He stopped outside Draco's room and paused for the second time in less than 24 hours at the sight he saw. Draco cradled on Charlie's lap being rocked back and forth. His first impulse was to barge in and ask what was going on, but he noticed that the position he was held in was not a sexual one, he looked closer and saw that Draco was crying. Charlie was comforting him…He turned around and asked Ron and Hermione to go up and bring down some tea for everyone. They agreed and turned around giving Harry odd looks. As Harry approached the door his heart clenched…'Draco couldn't talk to me, but he has no problems talking to Charlie' …his heart was breaking. But whatever Charlie was offering him then, he needed, and so he couldn't take that away from his husband. He slowly opened the door and came inside. He shut the door, and sealed it with silencing and imperturbable charms and walked over and hugged both of them.

Draco didn't know what to do. The tears that had started to subside renewed their strength and flowed down his cheeks. Charlie looked at Harry, and Harry smiled back. He knew that Draco loved him, and this was just something he needed right now. Draco wiped his tears, and looked at Harry for the first time since the incident.

"Harry, I need to tell you something…and if you never want to see me again I will understand, just turn and leave, and I will never bother you again."

"Draco what in God's name? I told you that I didn't blame you fro last night! That wasn't your fault."

"What I have to tell you isn't necessarily about last night, but Charlie has some information that you might like on that, but we'll get to that later. " Charlie stood up excused himself. Harry sat down on Draco's bed, but Draco didn't come near him.

"Why is it that you can sit on Charlie's lap, but you avoid me like I am poison?"

"You aren't the one that poison Harry, I am. Please just listen to me; this is going to be hard enough."

"Draco I don't under"

"Harry, please, I will explain everything I just need you to listen." Harry nodded and moved to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you. Apparently I have been looking fairly sick for awhile now, and you told Neville about that when you brought me in. That with some things that Neville found while examining me, led him to believe that I might have a muggle disease. He asked Healer Augustus Pye from the dangerous bites ward to come have a look as well. I guess he has a friend that is a muggle doctor, and he is studying how some of their diseases affect magic folk. I'm dying Harry, from A.I.D.S." Harry jumped on Draco's bed and hugged him for all he was worth.

I love you Draco, don't forget that…That is not your fault. Loads of muggles have it and live nearly normal lives; all you have to do is take some precautions that is all... Draco you had me worried that you, maybe you thought you'd…made a mistake by being with me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me right now…You didn't do a thing wrong. I did. I was foolish, foolish enough to believe that you're stupid Potter luck would carry over to me when we got married. You deserve to live peacefully and happily for the rest of your life. I don't. I made more than a few mistakes, and now I have to pay for them. I just hope that you don't have to suffer through this as well. Merlin I am so stupid! I can't believe that I am putting you through this. And so that is why I will say it again, if you want to leave just go, and I won't bother you ever again." Harry picked Draco up and placed him in his lap, then wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and laid his head up against Draco's forehead.

"It will be okay." Draco wanted to scream at him…How do you know? But he just leaned his body against Harry and cried some more.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: How do You Know?

Author: Evie AKA Lonely No More

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If they were honestly mine, do you think that Harry would have asked Cho to that damn Yule Ball? That's what I thought, it's not like I have anything you would want anyways.

Rating: I'm going to go T, PG-13, whichever thing you go by…

A/N: I'm going to dedicate this to the awesome Ashes! Your writing is addictive and inspirational, well to me at least! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have written this today.

H

I was ready for you tell me how you were

Disappointed, Hurt, Angry, Betrayed…Anything but …

I wasn't prepared for indifference…surely you feel something…

"It will all be fine."

D

Draco was tired of fighting Harry. He knew that he could have fought some more, but desperately just wanted to be held at that moment, just to feel like he was not alone. So he sat there on Harry's lap and cried and cried until no more tears came. Charlie knocked and Harry waved his hand, and the wards came down. Draco wiped his face on his robe, and thanked Charlie for the tea. Ron and Hermione came in behind him and conjured some more chairs. They all sat down. Harry looked nowhere but at Draco, and Draco could only look into his tea. Lady Grey, his favorite, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Harry I have to tell you something…It wasn't Blaise that did this to Draco last night."

"I know" Harry started, but was interrupted by Charlie's continuance.

"I was in Azkaban yesterday, and Blaise was there, and Tonks was there as well, and what? You know?"

"Yes Charlie. We know. We went to Azkaban today with Kingsley to get some answers about things that have been going on. "Hermione answered quickly, and then looking at Harry stopped.

"You see Draco," Harry started, "I knew that Blaise was still in Azkaban, I knew it because we had just got done talking about his trial in class. Moody took a particular interest in it, and so we all went to Azkaban on a class trip if you will, and walked down the death eater's aisle. When we all queued up at the end he told us that 'Once a Death Eater, Always a Death Eater.' Well, you know how he is."

"I know, but what does this mean? Anyone could have taken polyjuice! So someone followed me back from the three broomsticks, and hid in our house for God knows how long, and then proceeded to attack and fuck me, and telling me a whole load of stuff that only someone like Blaise would know, and he did it all in an hour!"

"Exactly." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"How! Harry I was there! You know how long it takes me to get dinner started, enough time that I drank a half bottle of wine! And I know that I was in the room with that…with that…AAARRRGGGHHHHH! Whoever that pervert was that….Wait! What was Moody doing last night?"

"Draco it's not him. I had extra lessons afterwards with him, I was in the room with him, and it wasn't a polyjuice Mad-Eye either."

"How do you know Harry? He knew that you were meeting with Kingsley afterwards; he could have apparated right to our place. It could have been him! You know he hates me…who else do you know that wants me back with my so-called friends who turned out to be death eaters! Most other people have at least given me the benefit of the doubt since I saved your arse! Who is it then Harry? Who is it?"

Draco was almost certain that is who it was, and if it was...'Merlin I had sex with Moody? Ugh! Talk about your leftovers… but at least we'll find out soon enough! Get all the suspects tested…that's it'…Draco's mind was in overdrive right now. The others were still looking at him from his previous outburst, all trying to think of who would do that to Malfoy. Well yes it was Malfoy, but no one deserves that. Then Draco broke the silence once again, with a smile on his face.

"We'll get him tested! Anyone we suspect we'll get tested! That's how we will find out what we want to know!"

"Not a bad idea Drake," Charlie interrupted, "But you have to consider that the disease takes awhile to get into your system, and even if someone does have it, you can't automatically assume it's them, they could have had it from a previous experience and just not known about it."

Draco's hopes had been dashed…Charlie was right. How were they ever going to figure this out? Neville Longbottom came to the door with a grave look. He came in and glanced at everybody around him; friends, classmates, dorm mates, fellow survivors of he who had finally died. Even after death, he still wrought so much pain on everyone.

"Umm Harry, I need to get a blood sample from you as well."

Harry agreed and held his hand up to Neville who whispered to his index finger and then touched the pipette ever so gently. He nearly started crying as his mind raced. The boy who lived, slowly dying from a muggle disease…it would be a tragedy, and a gossip column hit. He never let the tears fall though. He put an unbreakable charm on it, and slid it in his pocket. He then looked at Charlie and asked him to walk with him for awhile. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other. Ron glared up at Draco for a second, before he saw that Draco too looked stricken. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. Ron kept running through his mind. Draco fell back in his bed and found his spot in the ceiling again. Harry asked Draco if he was alright, but Draco didn't even hear him…'I'm the embodiment of pain and suffering, everyone I ever get close to dies…Anyone I've ever touched…Merlin, why can't you just kill me now and save so many lives…why does everything I do cause pain? Just when the Weasley's were starting to warm up to me, even Mrs. Weasley…but not now, not since I've sentenced her son to a slow painful death, dumb muggle disease…well, maybe Mr. Weasley will accept it better since it will let him get to know some muggle doctors…' a small smile formed on Draco's face, 'Mr. Weasly shaking hands with a muggle doctor and talking his ear off every time Charlie goes for a treatment! 'His smile turned into a chuckle. Harry looked very worriedly at Draco, he knew that Draco already had a lot of mental problems, and having to deal with this was going to be hard. So Harry decided that he would be strong for Draco, and not say anything about it. What did he care, he wouldn't want to live without Draco anyways. He'd gladly die beside his husband; Merlin knows death would have to be easier than life itself. Harry chuckled to himself. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with quizzical looks. If they had any questions left that those two were meant to be, they were definitely laid to rest.

No one talked for the longest time. Draco lay on his bed staring at his space on the ceiling, and Harry sat beside him on his bed, rubbing small circles on his back. Ron and Hermione sat there with their hands clasped, occasionally looking at each other. The door opened, and everyone but Draco turned to see Charlie walk in. Draco didn't want to see his face, or hear how he destroyed his life…He just wanted to be alone. Charlie cleared his throat, and sat down. He looked at Harry quite intently for a moment, then back to Draco.

"Would everyone give Draco and I a moment please?" He asked with a pained expression, and hoping that Harry would comply. But Harry got up and headed towards the door, it was Ron that stopped…

"Well, aren't you going to tell us? Did he give it to you as well? You can't expect me to just stand outside while you have your little chat; I want to know if that git gave it to you too!" Draco didn't even move: his back was still towards them all, still staring at his spot on the ceiling.

"Ron you insensitive prat, I said get out! I want to talk to Draco alone first damnit! Now get!" Ron sulked and stomped his way out of the room. Hermione smacked him upside his thick skull, then turned around and apologized for her husband's behavior. Harry was looking intently at Draco the glanced back towards Charlie and nodded his head, leaving Charlie and Draco alone in the room. Charlie raised his wand and cast various spells around the room, then moved to sit down on the bed with Draco. Draco flinched, and scooted farther away, never taking his eyes off his spot. Charlie reached his hand out and placed it on Draco's back. This time Draco didn't pull away. Draco wanted to cry, but discovered that he could not. He had cried all of his tears. Charlie smirked then said,

"They are all going to kill me when I tell them that I'm perfectly healthy."

Draco rolled over and looked up at Charlie, with that perfect smirk still on his face. Draco burst out laughing…when he stopped he got a deadly look on his face and he pounced on top of Charlie and started smacking him.

"You greasy git! I should kill you for doing that to me! I don't care what you do to your brother and his mudblood wife, but I should pulverize you for doing this to me and Harry! Oh God! He thinks that I'm responsible for you being sick too! Charlie!"

Charlie had laid there laughing the whole time, until Draco got to the Harry part. Draco was right, it was funny to play on Ron and Mione, but Harry and Draco had been through enough, he didn't want to hurt them. So Charlie sat up and looked Draco in the eyes…

"Okay, how about we let Harry in on our secret first…then hold it over Ron and Mione?"

Draco got a devilish smile, "Sounds brilliant Weasley!"

Charlie got up and smiled at Draco "Finite Incatatem" and Harry fell through the door, apparently trying to eavesdrop. He at least had the grace to blush at being caught. Draco was back in his position looking at his spot. Thinking, well at least I didn't kill Weasley, but what does this mean? I had sex with him loads of times…

As soon as Harry was in, Charlie asked Hermione to hold Ron outside just a bit longer, and shut the door and put the spells back up. Harry had crossed over to his husband's bed, and sat beside him. Draco still did not flinch, but he didn't move to hold onto Harry either. Harry turned around to face Charlie.

"Look, I know how hard this is going to be for you Charlie, for all of us, but I want you to know that you are always welcome with us, at anytime. I'm serious. You are like my big brother, and even though this is a wonky sort of situation, I want you to feel at home with us." Charlie couldn't contain himself any longer.

"You know Harry, I'm glad you told me that now, because I have feeling you may want to change your mind."

"Charlie I could never"

"Especially when I tell you how I am as healthy as a new born hippogriff!"

Harry ran over and hugged Charlie; he hugged him for all that he was worth, and then pulled back.

"Yeah, you are lucky." Harry swatted Charlie's left arm, then smiled." I don't think your brother is going to take it as nicely! He's out there having kittens right now! He is so much like your mom, it's hilarious. So that means what?" he asked as he turned back around to see Draco sitting up looking at them with a small smile on his lips.

"It means that" Draco started, but Charlie cut him off.

"You know what this means then, don't you? I had sex with you more than anyone other than Harry and if I don't have it, either I'm immune, which I doubt or that you didn't get it until after me! So, who did you fuck between me and Harry? That's the person that did this to you, and I'm betting that's who did rape you as well. Maybe someone wanted to make sure that you were infected, and let's face it, as pure-blood as you are, it makes you weaker to such things."

"Pure-bloods are not weak!" Draco scoffed.

"Harry laughed, "It's from so many years of inbreeding Draco, and not you personally, anyone with your lineage would be in the same situation. That's probably why your skin is so pale."

"It is not! It's just a family trait and good beauty hygiene, look at mom and dad! They may have been completely incompetent, but they had damn good skin, I inherited it."

Harry figured he might as well not push his luck. He just shook his head in defeat.

"Anyways, Draco, if Charlie is right, and I'm betting he is, because he's pureblood too, and I doubt he would have been able to fight it off, that means whoever you slept with between then and us…that would be your person!"

Draco didn't need time to think, he knew exactly who it had been…He was a Gryffindor…but a death eater all the same, only he didn't have to get the mark so he could get closer to Harry, and Draco didn't know until it was too late…He got off claiming he was under the imperious curse.

"Maclaggen, Cormac Maclaggen."

Charlie took the spells off, and Ron and Hermione came running into the room.

"We need Maclaggen, right now. Go get Kingsley, we'll need an auror with us." Harry said as he grabbed Ron and Hermione and left Draco and Charlie alone. They could hear Ron asking what happened the whole way down the hall. They heard Harry tell them not to worry, that Charlie would be fine. Right before they disappeared down the staircase. Charlie and Draco sat up and talked about what was going to happen, other possibilities, and their future. Charlie had admitted that he was dating someone, and that they would be glad to hear that he would be fine. Draco was worried what would happen to Charlie once the story got out.

"You know Draco, I have been through so much worse, this is nothing, and if it's worth nothing else, at least I will know that anybody I date from now on will be looking for something more than a one-night stand." He chuckled warmly, putting Draco to ease. His mind was still racing with everything that would have to change. Everything would…

"Kids! How are Harry and I ever going to have kids! He wants a huge family, and I always wanted a little one to snuggle, and tuck in to bed. "

"Adoption, Draco! I thought that would be the most obvious answer anyways!"

"Well I guess so, but I always kind of wanted…you know…"

"You wanted to take the potion? Are you nuts?"

"Well, it would only turn me into a woman for as long as I need to get pregnant and carry the child."

"You would give up certain…attributes, you would actually become a woman for at least 11 months?"

"Yes I would have, but would have is the point. I can't do that now. I won't put a child in danger because I'm sick."

"Well you guys could always do a surrogate pregnancy, get Harry to knock up someone, then you'll have your own child."

"No then we will have Harry and someone else's child, and I don't want that, besides, do you think that I want Harry fucking someone else?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you some ideas."

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit punchy from everything that's happened. I'm sort of tired as well."

"Well, go ahead, and go to sleep, I'll stay here until Harry gets back. I'm not going to leave you alone. "

"Okay, Thank you Charlie." Draco leaned over and gave him another chaste kiss on his lips and smiled…"You really are a good friend, to both of us…Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco." Charlie whispered as he tucked Draco in and dimmed the lights. He sat back in his chair beside the bed and stared at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

D and H

Harry arrived sometime in the early morning; feet dragging and looking like a little kid who just saw his puppy killed by a quaffle. He noticed how Charlie was sleeping with his wand in one hand and the other on top Draco's hand. Draco looked like he had been asleep for awhile. This made Harry at least a little bit happy, at least he found some peace tonight. Harry walked quietly over to Charlie who smiled as Harry neared, and revealed that he really was awake. He stood up quietly and gestured to the hallway. The both walked out and shut the door.

"What happened? Did you get him?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good right? Why do you look so upset about it?"

"He was dead by the time we got there. Someone else had gotten to him first."

"Oh God! SO what does this mean? How are we going to find the connection?"

"Well he had polyjuice potion stored in his flat, and his bags were being packed, apparently he was getting ready to leave, and someone didn't want him to go so soon."

"Apparently. So now what do you do?"

"We track down who killed Maclaggen, and we find out who is behind all of this. And we don't let Draco alone at all. I will have guards posted around him constantly."

"Okay, well I'll help anyway that I can. Just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure that Moody doesn't go anywhere near him? I know that you trust him Harry, but Draco doesn't and with everything going on, you have to see how an auror of Moody's reputation could easily manipulate people."

"Are you saying that you think Moody's in on it too?"

"Yes Harry, I will explain later, and I will bring Tonks to back me up okay? Right now you need to be in there with Draco, and be there for him."

"I know Charlie, and thank you, for everything. I don't know why, but he seems more comfortable with you now than with me."

"Harry, you saw him being raped. He saw the look in your eyes…he knows that you thought at first that he was cheating on you, and he knows now that you believe him that he was raped, but still…how would you feel if Draco walked in on your being raped and thought that you were cheating on him? No matter what, you would still feel that look every time you saw him. Just be there for him Harry, and don't judge him. He grew up in a completely different way than you…okay?"

"I know! I know! God have I ever judged him before? Will people stop accusing me of hurting the man I married! The man I love more than life itself! It killed me to walk in there and see that…see that I couldn't protect him from everything. No matter how cautious we had been…He still got hurt Charlie, and it's my entire fault."

"Harry stop this right now. You need to suck it the fuck up, and be strong for him right now. Do you hear me? Just go in there and show Harry nothing but pure love."

"I know…I know…goodnight Charlie, and thanks again."

"No problem Harry, Tonks and I will be around in the morning."

Harry turned around and stopped at the door. He saw his beautiful husband laying there, dying…knowing that there was nothing he could do for him, except catch the person doing this to him, and bring Draco some kind of justice. Harry turned the door knob, and walked into Draco's room. He lay on the bed with his husband and ran his arms around his waist. Draco stirred a little bit.

"I'm sorry Harry. For all of this, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me. I understand."

"Draco It will be fine. We will be fine."

Draco couldn't help wonder again where his husband had thought that up…he rolled over and looked at his husband.

"Harry! Yell at me please! Tell me that I'm a horrible person! Tell me how sick and twisted I am! Tell me you're disappointed in me! Tell me that I hurt you worse than anyone ever has! Get angry! Do something!"

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco…"It will be okay".


	14. Chapter 14

Title: How do You Know?

Author: Evie

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If they were honestly mine, do you think that Harry would have asked Cho to that damn Yule Ball? That's what I thought, it's not like I have anything you would want anyways.

Rating: I'm going to go T, PG-13, whichever thing you go by…

H

_I still can't grasp how you can look at me,_

_With love in your eyes knowing what you do…_

_I wouldn't be able to…_

_But you always were the better person._

"_I don't deserve you"_

_You hushed me and said that you would take care of me._

_God! I can't even stand to look at myself with anything but_

_Disgust, Annoyance, Self Pity and Hatred!_

D

Harry awoke the next morning to Neville gently prodding his back.

"I didn't want to wake you Harry earlier, but my shift is over, and I wanted to let you know that you are fine. You are going to need to take extra precautions from now on when you have sex, and you will need to be tested again in 6 months, then again in a year, because the disease can hide for awhile, but this is an encouraging sign."

"Thank you Neville, I don't know how I could ever repay you for all of this. And I know it's all part of the job, but all the same, thank you for going out of your way for Draco. He means everything to me."

Neville blushed and said his goodbyes, and said that Draco could go home today, as long as he was still feeling fairly normal. Harry chuckled, normal for Draco, which could be scary. Then Neville left and Harry snuggled back into Draco only to find his pale grey eyes watching him. Draco was always amazed at how much Harry loved him, he knew he said it all the time, but he could feel it every time he looked at him, and to hear him tell Longbottom that he was everything to him. It still amazed him, especially after the past few days. Harry noticed the look in Draco's eyes and blushed. He always did when Draco looked at him like that.

"So how long were you awake?" Harry whispered into his husband's ear.

"Long enough to hear that I can get out of this place today."

Harry nodded, and then lowered his lips to Draco's. He gently kissed him then pulled back and looked at him. Draco rolled over then, he couldn't take that look in his eyes. Harry is healthy, why is he doing this? Luckily he was saved from his musings by Tonks tripping over something and landing sprawled out on the floor, Charlie right behind her laughing. Harry jumped off the bed laughing and offered a hand to his friend to help her up. She was laughing as well and sat down on Draco's bed.

"How's my little cousin?" She asked in a mock baby-tone.

"Brilliant now that my fluorescent haired older cousin is here to cheer me up with her outstanding coordination skills!"

Nymphadora swatted his arm playfully.

"Anything to help my scrawny little lad!"

It was Draco's turn to swat her, but as she moved away she fell off the bed. They all laughed for awhile before Draco had to ask.

"So any particular reason you guys are here? Or was the clown act it?" His perfect smirk graced his face briefly before Charlie answered.

"No we umm, we came to talk to you and Harry and put our heads together and fill each other in on everything we know, maybe I can fill in some of Harry's blanks or vice-versa."

"Draco's smile had fallen and he went back to staring at his spot for awhile. Harry was sitting in bed with him, his hand on Draco's, but Draco didn't even clutch it back…he just lie there, and listen to them talk. Tonks started.

"Well I talked to Kingsley, and he added me to his case on Draco he seems to think that all of these happenings have to be related. It would be too coincidental for all of this to happen independently. We are not going to look at it that way. We think that if we map it all out together we will find a common value in each." Harry nodded and Charlie continued.

"I started to tell you the other day that we went to Azkaban the day Draco was raped. Some of those pictures that Moody had in that scrapbook looked too odd, and I knew that Draco hadn't taken them, and there were so many, someone had to have been stalking him. I remembered the one time Draco and I were having sex that he had said he had saw someone, but disregarded it as someone else out getting some in the middle of the night. But then I also recalled him saying something about Blaise giving him a hard time that night as he left the common room. So I thought that maybe if Blaise had been the one to take that picture he would know who had taken the others. So I approached Tonks about it, and she agreed to go with to Azkaban to talk to him. He admitted to stalking Draco throughout his years at Hogwarts, and that he was obsessed with him, and had taken all of those pictures, but after he learned the truth about Draco saving you he had mailed the pictures in scrapbook to Draco at Malfoy Manor, kind of a present to remember him by."

Recognition crossed Harry's face and he looked at Draco, no wonder he blamed Moody for everything….but…

"Well Kingsley should have had the standard spells and enchantments on the Manor and would know about the package, how would anyone have gotten it?"

"See that's just it." Tonks chimed in, "Kingsley did have all the standards of protocol in place, but the package arrived minutes before the daily briefings, so he decided to wait until after the briefings to check on it. I remember that day's briefings, and Moody was there." At this point she made sure to look at Draco, and joined Harry in sitting down with Him on Draco's bed. "There were no aurors missing that morning, I even went back and checked the log books to make sure everyone was signed in for the meeting. But the package was gone before he got there, and he left right from the briefings to go to the manor."

"Don't forget that the Manor is unplottable as well." Draco dropped as he stared at his spot in the ceiling.

"That's right," Harry said. "So only people who knew where the Manor was would be able to get into it." He looked back at Harry imploring him.

"Well let's see, there were death eater meetings, so it could have been any of them, or there were the social parties, so anyone of an upper class or public official would fit, would you like me to continue?" Draco had already started making a list in his head, but Nymphadora had pulled something out of her pocket and began scratching things off a list.

"What are you doing there?" He asked his older cousin.

"Well, Charlie and I compiled a list of people who could have a possible motive for doing this: we included all of the known death eaters at large, anyone Charlie remembered from your past, anyone that would benefit from you being out of the equation, and anyone that might actually be trying to hurt Harry."

There it was again, he was hurting Harry. No matter what he did, he would hurt the people he loved. He was a poison waiting in your system; it was only a matter of time. All he ever wanted to be was happy and normal, well okay, not necessarily normal, but a little better than normal, he was a Malfoy, but he didn't deserve that. He wasted his chances, and now he was hurting the one person he ever loved more than himself. He was hurting Harry, he was hurting the savior of the bloody wizarding world! Maybe his father would be proud of him and think that this was just some Slytherin grand plan or something…how he wished it was so that he could make it all stop. He just wanted the world to stop. Every one noticed Draco's dark musings, and Harry dared to disturb them.

"Draco, what's going on? Did you think of something that would help?"

"Yes," Draco replied, a stony look on his face, "I have. If I leave all this madness stops, and you can all go on with your lives and be happy; I am the source of all this pain and suffering, if I leave, everyone would be better off." Harry jumped up, completely enraged.

"Except me! Did you ever once stop and think of anyone but yourself Draco? This is bigger than just you, it involves all of us. And do you ever think before you talk? You think that you are the one that caused all this pain and suffering? How do you think that I've felt my entire life? My parents died to save me! My aunt and uncle were made completely miserable by my mere presence! My God-Father, the only link to my parents, died because of me! He wouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries that night if I hadn't gone off half cocked! Dumbledore, the only man that ever tried to protect me! Gone! Hagrid my very first friend, or did you forget about him too, because he died beside me as well! Everyone I've ever loved has died and left me behind to be this hero, but I'm not. I'm a fucking disease! I kill everyone, and now you're dying as well and there is nothing that I can bloody do about it! I can't even die beside you because for some weird twist of fate, I'm as immune to AIDS as I am to Avada Kedavra! I love you! Does that mean nothing to you? I love you, and I don't care about any of this…When I married you it was for better or for worse! For richer or for poorer…remember that? I'm not a fair-weather husband; I didn't marry you for the good times, just to leave you when something happened. That's not how it's supposed to be. Now stop pitying yourself and fucking help us catch who is behind this so we can move on with our lives!"

Charlie and Tonks looked at their shoes, and seemed to be fascinated by them. Draco sat there, mouth agape. What was he supposed to say after that?

"I love you too Harry, and you are my everything…it's just that every time I turn around something else happens, and you have been through so much…You deserve"

Harry interrupted Draco before he could finish…

"Why don't you let me decide what I want and deserve? Okay? And I want you, so let's keep going. So what happened the day of our wedding? I thought our wedding was perfect, you've never said otherwise, until you told Kingsley that Mad-Eye ruined it. How? What happened?"

"He put a curse on me."

"How do you know it's him?" Harry asked. Charlie and Nymphadora looked intrigued at this new piece of information.

"I know it's him because I hear his voice, and before you say anything, I know it's not a mimic voice, because he's said the same things to me in person the night of Ron and Hermione's wedding. He said them to me at the Ministry of Magic before we got married…the night I came home drunk…That was the night Harry."

"What has he said to you? Why didn't you tell me before all of this?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get thrown out of auror training because I couldn't take some twisted old fucker telling me the truth."

"What truth? If he only told you the truth then what's wrong? Am I missing something here? Just tell me what he said." Harry looked at Tonks who smiled at him encouragingly and Charlie who was looking at him with a surprised look.

"He told me that I was trash. That I am a filthy whore and nothing but some stupid sluts sloppy seconds, and that I wasn't fit to lick your boots. That I don't deserve you, Harry, and it's the truth, all of it. Look at me Harry, just let me finish, I'm not playing poor Draco here, and I'm being realistic. I may have been rich, but I slept with everyone I'd wanted to. I didn't love them; I didn't do anything noble, I was just coasting along enjoying myself, and look where it's landed me Harry. Dying of a muggle disease and I could have given it to hundreds of people. Literally. But I didn't care about anyone except you and Charlie. I'm selfish Harry, and I'm a prat. I know that you've known that longer than I would care to admit, but face the music Harry. I am worth nothing. That's the gist of what he has been telling me, and he repeats it. This curse he put on me Harry, forces me to see every person I have ever slept with every time I fuck you. But I'm detached. I'm the one you are actually having sex with, I know that, but I feel like I am sitting feet away watching you fuck them…with every thrust it changes, and I'm someone else. Then when we are done, I can hear him cackling madly, reminding me of everything that he's said…I know it's him Harry, no one else would be able to do that, and it didn't start until our wedding night. That is where it all started. And even if I didn't have sex with you that day, I would have nightmares every night of the same thing. I would be sitting there watching all those people fucking you, and I would yell and scream, but you just looked at them…you looked at them the way you look at me. I just couldn't take it Harry."

Harry looked thoughtful a moment…"That's what happened when you collapsed?"

"Yes."

"That's why you avoided being top? And why you couldn't look at me afterwards? And why you looked so disgusted?"

"Yes, Harry I'm sorry, I "

"No. It's alright. That actually explains a lot…Did you tell anyone about this?"

"Yes, Severus, the day I was raped. I had been to see Severus to try and find out what spell he had cast, and we couldn't find one. He covered me with anti-jinxes, counter-curses, and revealing charms, but I don't know if any of them worked. It didn't happen with Blaise though, but I don't know if it was person specific or not."

"Okay, " Tonks interrupted, "So you went to Hogwarts the day of the attack? How did you get there?"

"Well, I flooed into the Three Broomsticks, had a few fire whiskey's then walked up."

"I see, and did you return the same way?"

"Well yeah, I was still kind of aching after Snape was done with me, so I had another fire whiskey before I flooed back."

"Did you see anyone there; anyone that might be capable of this?"

"I didn't see anyone really, I was half dazed, and I think that I gave Rosmerta a galleon for that one fire-whiskey."

"Great, well anyone could have been in that tavern that afternoon." Charlie sighed.

"Well yes, but you're forgetting something. Our flat is under the fidelus, so even if someone heard Draco call out our address, they would walk around the building and never find out door!"

"We need that list from Ron and Mione. We'll floo you guys as soon as we know anything." Tonks said as she rose from her seat. Charlie got up to leave as well before Draco stopped them.

"I'll be going back home today, so you can just floo us there, I don't think we'll be going out anytime soon." They nodded and left. Harry moved closer to Draco and put his arms around him embracing him. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let go. Finally Draco broke free.

"I don't deserve you." He slid out of bed, and tried to find some clothes to wear in the dresser, but remembered that he came wrapped in a sheet. Harry saw what he was looking for and walked over to the door. He flicked his wand and a bag came soaring into his hand. He walked to Draco.

"I figured you might need something to cheer you up, so I stopped at Madame Malkin's and got you some new clothes to go home in." He smiled at Draco…he did love him. Draco didn't understand how or why. But he knew it all the same.

"I deserve this either…" Harry kissed him to shut him up. God he missed that. But Draco pulled back again.

"Don't Harry, I don't want you to"

"Don't want me to what Draco? You are my life, and if loving you and kissing you is going to kill me, so be it. At least I will die happy. Besides, you heard Neville this morning. I'm healthy, and pardon me for thinking, but if shagging this much hasn't given me the disease, then I don't see it happening." Draco just shrugged, but Harry kissed him again, and this time Draco didn't pull back. When they finally did break their kiss Harry held the bag up to Draco.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. We're going home." As Draco shut the bathroom door he saw all the love Harry had glistening in his eyes. He just didn't understand it.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: How do You Know?

Author: Evie

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If they were honestly mine, do you think that Harry would have asked Cho to that damn Yule Ball? That's what I thought, it's not like I have anything you would want anyways.

Rating: I'm going to go T, PG-13, whichever thing you go by…

A/N: Holy Shit I got reviews! OMG! I was so excited! SO to those of you who reviewed you are my muses and I love you! Just as a heads up, there will probably only be 5 chapters left, God I am good the way I broke this down, a nice even 20 chapters, then I will be able to write complete! Hopefully maybe I will get this finished by the end of the year! I would be so proud of myself then! So review please! I don't think it would be unreasonable of me to ask for 100 reviews for a 20 chapter story, right?Especially since I have 2106 hits! Can you believe that? And a pidly 26 reviews, what is wrong with you people? Just review! Please, I'm not below begging now that an end is within sight, Review! Thanks again to those that did review! I love you guys, seriously! And anyone needs a good Harry/Draco fix check out my favorite stories, there are tons, literally, of excellent writers here on ffnet, so check'em out and review them as well it takes like an extra 5 seconds! Now on with chapter 15!

H

How can you love such a loathsome creature as me?

I am doing this to you because I am selfish…I want you for me,

But you deserve so much better!

Why can't we live "Happily Ever After"?

"Everything will be okay."

D

Draco had been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks now and he and Harry were still trying to get themselves back into any semblance of a routine. Draco was still scared to be left alone at their flat and so spent an enormous amount of time at the Weasley house playing with little Genevieve. Genny loved playing with her uncle Draco and Hermione welcomed Draco's presence so that she could continue her studies without feeling like she was neglecting her daughter. Draco even learned to change nappies, though he usually brought Genny right to Hermione if she stunk. Draco was taking his medicine as prescribed, but both the muggle doctors and the healers at Saint Mungo's agreed that Draco should not get pregnant, as it would be a danger to the child. This broke Draco's heart as he always wanted a child of his own, and he knew that Harry wanted his own futbol team. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was contemplating this the one afternoon while rocking Genny to sleep and he began to cry. Hermione had been walking back the hall and heard him sniffling. She looked at the way Draco had dressed Genny in another new outfit he had bought for her, he had insisted that she always had to look her best when playing with her uncle Draco, and he was cradling her in his right arm with the sun light coming softly through the sheers enveloping them in an angelic glow. Hermione just stood in the doorway a few minutes watching them. Draco was humming and would run his hands through her hair and down her little arms and hold her little hands and kiss each little finger. Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe everything that had happened to Harry and Draco in the past year and all that they had overcome together. It wasn't fair. Why did some people have to suffer so much? She remembered her mother talking about Mother Teresa, a muggle nun the one time that had said "God does not burden us with more than we can carry; I just wish he didn't trust me so much." Hermione had believed in God as a child, but it was times like this that she wondered if there even was a God and if so why did he let things like this happen. She wiped her eyes and walked up behind Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and clutched at Genny all the tighter.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I didn't want to awaken Genny."

"No it's quite all right, she's asleep, I was just…thinking…that's all." He said as he let go of the little girls hand and touched his eyes. Hermione pretended that she didn't notice.

"Umm… Draco did you guys ever figure out what happened to your money so that you can go to school?"

"It's pretty pointless going to school when you're dying isn't it? And no they think that whoever is behind everything else is holding my inheritance as well."

"Well that part makes sense, but why not go to school? Did they tell you when you were going to die? Are you going to die in the next 6 months? This year? When?"

Draco stood up and gently placed Genevieve in her crib and walked out of the nursery, down the hall and into the living room. There he spun around and waited for Hermione to join him.

"Do not presume to know what I am going through right now. I am not going to school because I do not see the point in getting a college degree when I could very well be dead before I finish it and then that is using up money that could be better used elsewhere. Harry already offered since we are married, and made a big deal out of what is his is mine and vice versa, but I can not see spending money on something that I won't be able to use. We have to pay for these muggle drugs that I take everyday and they are the equivalent of a galleon a day, which may not seem like a lot, but we are going to go through what money we have fast enough paying for my medicine let alone anything else."

"I am sorry Draco. I just thought that if you were in school you might feel better about yourself. You always seemed to excel in school and I know you enjoyed learning, especially potions class. I didn't know that this was such a touchy subject for you. I just can't help but…"

"But what…do you feel sorry for me? Oh Poor Draco. Not only is he dying from a damn muggle disease he can't go to school because half the wizarding world still thinks he is a death eater and what money he does have is all being spent to prolong his meager life. Well I don't need your pity Hermione. I thought that you of all people would understand that, well I guess that I was wrong." With that he disapparated back to his and Harry's flat and threw distraction and imperturbable spells all over every door into the place and then put the fire out in the floo so that no one could come through either.

Hermione was so upset she didn't know what to do. She had thought that by not bringing up his crying and she thought that bringing up a safe subject like school, which apparently was not a safe subject…God she couldn't take walking on eggshells around that man anymore. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stuck her head inside the floo and shouted out the Burrow. Molly had been in the kitchen cooking something or another and Mione had apparently scared her. She asked Molly to come over to watch Genny. As soon as Molly came through Hermione told her that Genny had just been put down for a nap and there was a bottle in the fridge, she didn't know what time she would get back. She apparated away to the alley behind Draco and Harry's building. She walked in and greeted the muggle doorman and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. She made a right and was thinking of flat 420, flat 420. The door came into view and she remembered that she had left her homework undone sitting on their dining room table. She apparated back to her house and took her jacket and scarf off and sat down at the dining room table. Molly stuck her head in and was startled.

"Hermione, why are you back so soon? I thought that you had to go talk to Draco?"

"I did, but I got to their flat and ….that stupid prat, he put a distraction charm on his door. Ooh I will get him." With that she stood and put her jacket and scarf back on and thought very heavily about Harry and Draco's kitchen and apparated away. She fell on the floor outside their door. He put up the imperturbable charms up as well! Well she can outdo him! She held out her hand,

"Accio Draco's wand!" The wand came flying out from under the doorway and soon she heard Draco's yelling and he threw open his front door.

"Damn it Granger give me back my bloody wand before I come over there and take it back!"

"No! Aren't you going to invite me in so that we can finish our little chat?"

"No! It's my flat and I was finished with your piteous words. Now give me my wand and let me alone!" Hermione walked right past him into Harry and Draco's flat and took off her coat and scarf and hung them on a hook behind the door and made herself at home. Draco stood there his mouth wide open and slammed the door shut with curse words flying out of his mouth.

"I said that I was done with this conversation. Now give me my wand."

"Or you will do what Draco? I am so sick of this don't pity me shite. I have known you too long to"

"You have never known me."

"I have known you for awhile now. I saw you. The real you right after you saved Harry. I saw you watch every move he made for years before that though. I watched you silently obsess about him for so long, and the night you nearly gave your life for him, I was sure that I had been wrong about you, that we all had been wrong. But still I didn't trust you. You and Harry sort of got together for awhile after that. When you approached us to ask what Harry wanted for graduation I knew I had been right. You did love him, but still I didn't trust you. You gave him more than a moving speech the day of graduation. Your got closer to his best friends trust, but still I did not trust you. You went to our wedding and I saw in the video the way you looked at Harry and Ginny walking down the aisle, I know that you knew their history, and instead of looking jealous you looked so sad. Because you didn't think that you would ever have that with Harry. You left that night in tears, and as Ron and I watched Harry whisk you off to propose to you I prayed not only that you would say yes, but that Harry would help you. It finally took you delivering Genevieve for me to realize that I didn't only trust you; I loved you like I do Harry. I had added you into my heart. That is why when you left Harry after he caught you asking Snape for help instead of him, who did I help clean up? It was you was it not? I yelled at both of you for being so bull-headed not to see the truth, and you guys got married. So when all of this happens to my best friends, yes friends Draco, not friend. I love Harry, but I love you as well, and you will listen to me. I was devastated. How could this happen to you guys. Not just you, but to both of you. Yes Harry is physically healthy, but he is the one that has to deal with the knowledge that the love of his life isn't going to get the chance to grow old with him. So do I pity you, no I pity your situation. I feel sorry for both of you having to be in this place. No one should have to go through half of the things that the two of you have already overcome. You have through so much more than people twice your age, and yet here you are still standing. It's not a weakness to lean on people every once in awhile, Draco. It's part of life. I am sorry that you feel that I was pitying you, however just so you know, I don't. Now if you will excuse me I do need to go home and feed my daughter." With that she walked back over to the coat rack and put on her jacket and her scarf as she turned the door knob she heard a silent voice.

"I'm sorry too Mione, I'm sorry too." She turned and smiled and ran over and hugged the man for all that he was worth. She pulled back and told him that she really did need to get back, and made sure he was coming over the following day and Draco assured her that he would and she left. Draco grabbed his glass of wine and sat on his stool in the kitchen, and stared. He just stared in a corner for awhile. When their clock chimed 4 pm Draco shook himself back to reality and ran around and tidied up a bit. He ran into the kitchen and tried to think of what to make for dinner. He decided a nice roast and some vegetables would be safe and set about getting it ready. He put them all in the oven and sat back to enjoy another glass of wine. He got the dishes out and set the table. He decided to light some candles; he liked the way they sparkled off their dishes. He got another bottle of wine out of their wine closet and set it on the table. He heard the door open and close and tensed. He hadn't been home alone at all since the incident. Harry came into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello there! What have we here?" He smiled as he opened the oven door and smelled the cooking roast and vegetables. Draco poured Harry some wine and handed him the glass.

"Thank you! Where's the mash?" Draco rolled his eyes; he forgot that Harry liked mash with everything.

"I was just getting to that, I like them fresh, and so I wanted to do them last." He bent over and got a handful of potatoes out of the bottom of a cupboard and tossed them in the sink. He waved his wand and cleaned them then flicked his wand again and they were on a cutting board being skinned and chopped up and he picked them up and tossed them in a pan and added some water and salt and put it on to boil. Harry stood there sipping his wine.

"You forgot didn't you?" Draco blushed.

"Okay yes I did, I was sort of dazed a bit after fighting with Hermione and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? And why did you fight with Mione? Did you buy Genevieve another outfit?"

"Well, yes, but it was so cute Harry you should have seen it! It looked like it was made to fit her, even Madame Malkin said so. But no, Hermione didn't mind that, Ron is the one that has a fit over that, you would think that he would be happy that Genny has 2 rich good looking uncles willing to spoil her properly." Harry rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Mione got on my case about school and you know how she is, and I was just having a bad day at that time and was already a little punchy, and so I sort of lost my temper with her and left. Don't worry she got someone to watch the baby and she came over, reamed me out and set me back in my place, and I apologized, so all is better." Harry shook his head and was still trying to wrap his mind around what Draco had said, and then he remembered what he had done today. Harry checked their potatoes and they were done and motioned for Draco to stay sitting and he strained the potatoes, dumped them in the mixer and grabbed some milk to pour in and threw in some butter.

"So Draco did you have a chance to think about what we had talked about the other day?"

"What, the whole adoption thing? Harry I don't know. I want a family, but how are we supposed to go about the whole thing. Everything I have ever heard about the process is so hard and grueling and a lot of paper work, and I just don't know. Why do you ask?" Harry who had thought for sure this would cheer Draco up, now didn't know if he should even tell him. Well I guess it's too late for that.

"Well while I was out at lunch I went up to the 7th floor to speak to someone at the Magical Care of Children office."

"You did what? Harry James Potter how could you do this without me?"

"Look Draco, all I did was get some information and talked to the lady for a little bit. They have this excellent program for kids that are over 5 years old that their adoption is free because not too many people want older children; they all want to adopt babies. But Draco before you say no you have to see this kid's picture!" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled something out and upon enlarging it; Draco saw that it was a large brown envelope. Harry pulled out the papers and then turned the top one around so that Draco could see it. His breathe hitched a bit as he grabbed the paper. He looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. It was a little boy with Blonder than blonde hair, just like Draco's but it was helplessly messy, and the boy had the softest porcelain skin that he had ever seen. He had vibrantly green eyes partly covered by black wire rimmed glasses perched on his perfect little nose. Draco looked back up at Harry and he nodded, pleased that Draco was taking this so well. Draco scanned down the page and saw that the boys name was Drake? How weird is that? He was 5 years old and had been living in foster care since his parents were killed by Voldemort. They had a little section at the bottom of the page that was like the kids part to write what they liked and what they wanted in a family. Draco couldn't help but smile. Little Drake loved riding his toy broom and playing with his potions set that his foster parents had gotten him, but most of all he just wanted a forever family to love him forever. Draco couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He had been crying enough damn it, he wasn't going to start again. But rereading that last line he swore that he could almost hear this perfect little voice in his head saying that same thing. He handed the picture back to Harry.

"He's cute, but I don't think that I can do this right now." Harry looked incredulous. "Are you kidding me? We had both talked about wanting kids ever since we got together. We both wanted kids, but we are both guys so how did you think we were going to do this?"

"Well there is this potion; it will turn the person into a female, well as long as it takes."

"You want me to take a bloody woman?"

"No not you! I wanted to take it. I just always had this thing about having my own child, you know what I mean?"

"No, not exactly, you would give up certain parts, just to have a child?"

"Well not just any child Harry, but our child…and yes I would, it's not like the affects are permanent, and everything goes back to normal when I stop taking the potion."

"Well how will that work with…?"

"It won't Harry, I already asked Neville, I can't do it because I could give it to the child then, and you can't take it either because I could still give it to the child through my DNA anyways, so that option is out. I just…need time to get a hold of this."

"Well why don't we fill out the paper work since the process is fairly long anyways, and see where it goes from there? We can back out at anytime, just say the word if you get uncomfortable and we will back off and talk about things, okay?"

"Okay Harry." Harry ran over and hugged him. He really loved Draco, and he was glad that he got Draco's mind on something else than what had happened. Harry didn't let on nearly as much about how he spent all afternoon looking at that little boys picture, and didn't even pay attention in classes because he couldn't get over the coincidence in finding this little boy; this perfect little boy who looked like the perfect combination of himself and Draco. He had obsessed over that picture, and in truth was glad when Draco finally agreed because he couldn't wait to meet the little man. They sat down and ate dinner and Harry thanked Draco for the marvelous meal and then they sat at the table and filled out the preliminary paperwork. Harry kept telling Draco how lucky he was to have a husband like him. Draco kept shoving it all aside, he knew that Harry deserved better, and truth be told, he wouldn't want Harry to adopt a little boy that looked like him, because then he would have a constant reminder of the mistake he made marrying Draco every day still staring him in the face even after Draco died. Harry got up to put the paperwork up so that he wouldn't forget it, and saw the album that Mad-Eye had given them laying open. Harry flinched as he saw Draco having sex with Cormac MacLaggen in what looked like the Quidditch locker rooms. Draco was driving into Cormac and not even looking at him, he had his eyes closed. He wondered who he was thinking of when he did that. Harry turned around to see Draco looking over his shoulder and then walking into their bedroom before he slammed the door.

Harry put the book back and put all the paperwork except Drake's picture away and walked into their bedroom. Draco lay on his stomach staring into the corner of the ceiling. Harry came in and sat beside Draco on the edge of the bed. Draco flinched, but didn't take his eyes off the corner. He knew that if he looked at Harry he would start crying, and he had decided that he had done more than enough of that. Harry put his hand on Draco's lower back and started rubbing small circles. Draco moved farther away.

"Draco you can't keep doing this. We need to talk about what happened. I knew you were not a virgin, hell far from it. But you have to realize that knowing something and seeing it are two very different things. I know you saw me when I first came in the door. I was scared. You were so much more experienced than me, that maybe I wasn't satisfying you the way you needed to be, and that's what I thought I walked in on. My heart fell into the deepest pit of hell, and then I heard you yelling and screaming and I just…I just snapped. My heart was in my throat, not only had I misjudged you I had stood there and watched it all happen. It was then that I realized that I can not live without you Draco, no matter what. I love you. And it kills me that you are dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it. But that's not it. Everything has changed Draco, everything. We wanted a family and we wanted to watch our kids grow up happier than we did and see them get married and have kids of their own, and I wanted to tend a garden and watch you brew potions when we get old and need rheumatism potions daily. But we can't have that now." Draco let a single tear leak down his cheek.

"Why can't we just live Happily Ever After, Harry?"

Harry lay beside Draco and enveloped him in a crushing hug,

"Everything will be okay Draco, I promise, everything will be okay."

Draco didn't know how Harry could possibly think that everything would be okay, but he lay there and let his tears silently roll down his cheeks, splashing the blue sheets that Charlie had given them, Molly had cleaned them so well, no one, but Draco himself, would know that they were the ones Harry had carried him to the hospital in. You can try to remove stains from the past, but if you aren't careful, the edges of the stain become more pronounced as they get older. You might never see the whole stain again, but those who remember it will see it just as clearly as the day it happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: How do You Know?

Author: Evie

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If these characters were honestly mine, do you think that Harry would have asked Cho to that damn Yule Ball while Draco went with Pansy? That's what I thought, it's not like I have anything you would want anyways. We have the wonderful JKR for all things heterosexual in this as well as the wonderful characters we all know to be gay thank you very much. SO yes this is slash, if you've gotten this far and haven't figured that out, just keep reading, and maybe you'll realize that is what you have been reading the entire time!

Rating: I'm going to go R/M for language

A/N: I got some really cool reviews for which I am so happy about! One was an actual review, where they broke down the story and told me what they like, and that I write a lot of run-ons, and that I should break some of them up, instead of trying to convey a whole idea in one sentence. Kind of like that, yeah! So thank you! I kept that in mind while writing this, and every time the damn grammar check wanted me to change a period to a comma for more complex sentences I laughed, and said "Not this time you piece of crap!" Mental, I know, hopefully this will be better, and everyone else please review because I can't change anything if I don't know it's wrong. But I also don't want to change something that you may like because I think there's something wrong. The only solution…Review. And upon re-reading my last chapter, there are an awful lot of errors that no one told me about and the little after the little kids name Drake, that Harry wanted to adopt, well because all information on him is real. I am in the process of adoption as well, and when my husband and I came across him…he is just perfect! I can't wait until I get to meet him. SO now on with this, and I Watch for Drake, I am sure he will make a real reappearance! Love ya'll Evie!

H

I wish I had your faith,

I sometimes want to give in and set you free…

You don't deserve this shame…

You don't deserve dirt like me…

You deserve better than what I could ever be.

D

'Why do I always feel like this? I need to get up and clean the flat, and do up the dishes, and get showered and dressed and good Merlin, it's nearly 4 now. Harry is going to kill me if he comes home and sees me still in my pajamas again today with nothing done.' Draco's thought were running through his head a thousand times faster than the usual persons. He had felt like this everyday for awhile now. He wanted to change. He wanted to feel better for Harry. He wanted to be able to wake up with Harry and go running again, and come home and get the house work all done and run errands like he used to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Today was going to be a start. He gingerly rolled out of bed, 'Merlin why does everything have to hurt?' he thought. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured it full of wine. He flicked his wand and got the dishes started, he stepped back and cast a quick scourgify over the counters. He walked through the rest of the flat flicking his wand tidying up a bit and sipping on his wine. He walked into the kitchen and decided that they would have chicken and turned the oven on and throwing on a few spices he set it in the oven. He would do the mash after he showered. He truly felt disgusting, he couldn't bring himself to even bath everyday, for some reason he felt like he should just be dirty. It's not like it mattered anyways. He refilled his wine glass and took a long steamy shower. It helped ease some of his aches, but honestly he just hurt so much anymore. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back over to his and Harry's room. He had planned on making the bed he had just rolled out of a half an hour earlier after his shower, but when he got to his room Harry was there laying across the bed staring at the picture of Drake that Harry had placed on their wardrobe. He rolled over when he saw Draco walk into the room.

"Take another nap today?"

"Yeah, I've just been really tired lately." Draco lied; he didn't want Harry to know that he never got out of bed until after 4.

"Well what time was your nap?" It was an innocent enough of a question, but that made Draco nervous.

"Umm, well I don't really recall. It was sometime this afternoon though because I was tired after tidying up." Not a complete lie, he was tired again and their bed was right there, he could easily just lay there for the rest of the day.

"Well you see that's funny, because I've tried flooing twice today, and so did the people from the Magical Care of Children's office. They flooed you this morning and the house had looked a bit unkempt, and they checked with me to make sure that they had the right address, and to make sure that we were indeed connected to the floo network, and I assured them that all our information was correct. So I tried around 10 and you were nowhere in sight, and the house was still messed up and nothing had changed since I had left for school. They tried again and after lunch and the house was in the same order as before and they were concerned for you, so I checked again around 2 and nothing had changed. They need to set up a date to interview us and look around our flat to make sure that everything in the house is in order. So I set us for the interview for about a week, it's a surprise inspection so that they get a better picture of what we are like on a day to day basis. They were worried because I told them that you would be home, and no one answered. So either you cleaned the living room last, or you didn't get out of until later this afternoon again."

Draco turned to walk back out of their bedroom when Harry came up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Please Draco, don't shut me out. Just talk to me. I'm your husband; I'm here to help you."

"But you can't, and neither can I." Draco replied in a dead voice and shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder and walked back out to the kitchen. He refilled his wine glass yet again and then sat on a stool at their breakfast nook and found an interesting spot in the corner, preparing mentally for what he new was coming.

Harry huffed and followed Draco, he has always been a difficult person to live with but it seems that ever since he was diagnosed he had become more and more remote. Harry was nearly at his wits end, he loved Draco but he didn't know what to do to help him get through this rough time. Neville had told him that a positive attitude makes a big difference. He knew that people that want to live and strive for it will live longer than someone who gives up. Harry was afraid that Draco had already given up. Neville and Augustus both said that as long as Draco keeps up his physical activity and takes all his meds as directed, he should live a full life for the next couple of years. There have even been some muggles who have lived with the disease for 15-20 years. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Draco sitting there with nothing but his towel on and another glass of wine in his hand, staring at another damn corner in the ceiling.

"Do you think that maybe we need to redecorate the ceilings? Maybe paint them a better color than that stupid white or maybe texturize it? What do you think Draco?"

Harry was grasping at straws here, he didn't want to bring up Draco's sleeping habits again, and he knew his answer. Draco never blinked but in the same dead voice as before,

"You can do whatever you want to, dear."

"Why not help me out. You know that I have horrid taste and no sense of style either, so why don't we play around with it for a bit after dinner?"

No answer from Draco, other than a shrug of his shoulders. He drained his glass of wine and picked up his wand and levitated some potatoes out of the cupboard and put them into the sink and with another flick of his wand they were clean, and he put them on the board and flicked his wand again and set the knives to peeling and cutting up the potatoes so that he could make Harry's mash. Harry picked up the potatoes and put them in a pan of water and set them to boil.

"You know I don't care if you are tired and want to sleep the day away, I do care that you don't tell me about what's going on. I married you for better or worse, and I meant that. If you are waiting for me to leave you Draco you can forget about it, because it will never happen."

Draco didn't answer anything he walked over to refill his wine glass, and walked back towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going now? You can't still be tired after sleeping all day!" Harry accused his thinning husband.

"I'm going to get some clothes on if that is alright with you." Draco said in an even tone and didn't wait for an answer; he just turned back around and continued to their bedroom. Once there he shut the door and let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he had been holding. He just wanted to cry, but knew if he did Harry would know something was wrong. Draco was doing this for Harry's sake. 'He will be a lot better off without me around' Draco thought. 'I'm doing this so that when I die he will already be detached, and it will be easier for him to move on. With any luck he will leave me before then, and he won't have to go through with me withering away to nothing.' He kept running the reasoning through his head. He mumbled to himself while throwing on a pair of black slacks and a comfy sweater that would keep him warm. He had been really cold for a long time, he had originally he thought that it was just a curse for living in the dungeons for most of his life, damn muggles and their stupid diseases.

Harry had followed Draco back the hall, he and Mione had been worried about him for quite some time now. They didn't think that he's kill himself, but he was drowning all the same. He never went over to Hermione's any more. He didn't want to see let alone hold Genevieve, and didn't even want to talk to Snape if he flooed him. Harry stopped at the doorway and watched Draco's mannerisms and listened to him mumble to himself as he got dressed. Harry noticed that Draco had even tried to coordinate anything he put on. Normally the slytherin would match his underwear and shirt, and then match his shirt to whatever trousers and socks he was going to wear. But Draco haphazardly threw on a white pair of socks, a green pair of bikini's and black pants with a grey sweater. To the average person this all matched just fine, however, Draco would never be caught dead wearing white socks with black pants let alone the green underwear with a grey sweater? No he had a pair of bikinis for every shirt as well as a pair of socks for every pair of trousers. Harry turned around before he would be spotted and walked back out and sat at the table. With a few flicks of his wand the mash was made and the food placed on the table and it was all set. So he let his head drop onto his arms while he waited for Draco.

After Draco got dressed he sat on the edge of their bed and stared at the wardrobe at the picture of the little boy. This is what he had done most of the day, but he wasn't going to tell Harry that. The little boy looked sort of shy at first glance, but when you really looked at him, and studied the picture you could see this mischievous little glint to his eyes. It was so like Potter it was beyond belief. He half wondered if perhaps Potter had sex with some girl in school and knocked her up without her ever telling him. He quickly put the thought out of his head and remembered that Harry had been a virgin their first time. God a bloody virgin! Who would have guessed, the famous Harry Potter, quidditch star, the boy who lived, the golden child, the promised one... a virgin! Hehehehe…God he had been so naïve and Draco damn near hurt him. Not really, but it had scared Draco. Harry caught on fast though, and was insatiable when it came to sex. All the times that they had made love, and each time Draco brought Harry closer to signing his own death certificate. Moody was right…every time he fucked Harry it was like every one he had ever fucked right there fucking him…Draco was just the carrier. He looked back up at the picture again and smiled. He just wanted a forever family to love hi forever. If anyone could promise that it would be Harry. God everyone else will die and Harry will still be there holding someone's hand trying to help them, damn goody little Gryffindor.

Draco walked out to the kitchen and refilled his wine again, and this time poured Harry one as well. He walked into the dining room and found Harry there asleep with his head on his arms, and the table set. He had even remembered to light the candles that Draco loved. Draco didn't think that he had been gone all that long so he put Harry's glass down in front of his plate and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry sputtered something about worried about Draco, but he couldn't quite hear right. Harry looked up into Draco's grey eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for joining me, I thought that I was going to have to eat alone."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and set to dish out both of their servings when Harry caught his hand and kissed it. Draco pulled it back like it had been burnt.

"Potter please, it's dinner time."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am sorry that I offended you, I merely wanted to kiss my husband."

Draco feigned indifference, while Harry was getting upset. He wasn't one that had to have sex all the time, nor was he one to push the subject. He told Draco that he would never do that to him, but they had still not had sex since before he was raped, and Harry knew that was a difficult enough thing to overcome, but Draco barely let Harry touch him let alone anything else. The closest he got is when Draco would fall asleep at night he would curl into Harry and hold him so tight that he thought that he wouldn't be able to breathe, so he knew this was all an act. He knew what Draco was trying to do, but he wasn't going to fall to that bait. He was going to keep loving Draco despite everything.

They ate together in amiable silence and together cleaned up the dishes and made sure everything was put away. Harry poured himself another glass of wine and offered some to Draco. Draco accepted, he always slept better when he was intoxicated. Harry filled their glasses and asked Draco to sit with him in their living room. He sat on the couch and motioned for Draco to join him. He cautiously sat down on the other end of the sofa and glanced at Harry before taking a big swig of his drink before setting it down. Harry leaned across the couch then and laid his head in Draco's lap. Draco was startled, Harry had been giving him his space, but this was nice. Draco sat there with his hands running through Harry's nested hair. He was again surprised that Harry's hair was not tangled in knots, but was silky smooth and glided through Draco's fingers. He didn't know how hair could look so messy, but feel so nice and smooth. As Draco ran his fingers over Harry's scalp he couldn't help but feel turned on. It's not something they had done before, but Merlin what that man could do with his hands. Harry let a small moan escape his lips. Draco was startled out of his mindless playing by Harry's moan, and didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this. He chanced a glance down over Harry's body only to see that Harry had on a pair of very tight jeans, that were becoming tighter by the minute, and a green shirt that Draco had picked up for him from the muggle mall they had been too. The outfit left nothing to Draco's imagination and to his chagrin his body was responding as well. He wanted to make love to Harry again but was scared of what would happen or possibly infecting Harry. Come on, one person can only be so lucky right? Draco shifted to try and move his groin away from Harry's head in his lap, but that only caused Harry to roll closer to Draco and come face to face with Draco's, err…problem.

"Hello, I haven't seen you for awhile. Mind if I come in for a visit?" Harry was talking to Draco's pants, and the evil, disobedient body that he had was twitching in response.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry!" Draco said exasperated.

"What I thought that I was only being polite, asking if I can come visit or not." Harry had such an innocent look on his face. If he hadn't known better he would have looked like a kid had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Harry finally had the leverage that he had wanted and took this time to jump up and sit on Draco's lap. Draco stopped laughing and looked up into those vibrant green eyes that were begging for him to let him in. Malfoy continued his gaze,

"Harry, you know that we can't do this. I can't take the chance that I'll infect you."

"Draco, you won't infect me with anything but love I promise."

"Harry, how do you know? We know that I have it, and it's advanced enough that I don't know how much time I have left. I could have a week or another 5 years…I don't know, and I don't want to spend that time worrying about whether I infected you or not. That is why I have been avoiding this." He said as he motioned down to their raging hard-ons begging to be let loose.

"Draco, didn't you listen to Neville or Augustus? We can still have sex we just have to be careful, meaning we need to use contraception now. That's all!"

"I thought they meant we could wank each other off and stuff like that, but I didn't know anything about that whole contraception thing. What is that?" Draco asked quite honestly. Harry tried not to laugh, not wanting to hurt Draco's already touchy sense of humor.

"It's a muggle idea to prevent pregnancies and diseases." Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, and in the one pocket where he had an ID card he reached behind it and pulled out a packaged condom.

"What are you supposed to do with that?" Draco asked.

Harry opened the package and looked at Draco.

"You roll this down over your prick and it acts like a rain coat, so that no diseases or anything can go through it."

"Well who wears one? And what do you do with them afterwards? Do you just keep using the same one then?"

Harry couldn't help it, he did let out a little giggle, but he quickly covered it.

"No, we never re-use them, okay? They are contaminated once they are used and so you need to throw them away. Okay?"

"Okay, but who wears them? Do you honestly want me to put my prick in that slimy thing?"

"Whoever is going to be doing the buggering wears it okay? You don't need to wear one if you are bottom, and they are slimy because they come with lubricant already on them."

Harry didn't know what else to say, so he just sat on Draco's lap rocking back and forth until finally Draco said…

"Okay love; show me how these damn things work."

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand and led him back into their bedroom. He carefully stripped Draco of his clothes and quickly discarded his own, before looking at Draco.

"What do you want to be?" Harry asked. Draco thought for a second and said that he wanted to be bottom. Harry had sort of expected this, but he still had his hope. "Okay"

Harry laid Draco down on the bed and slowly started prepping him. He lay beside Draco kissing him with such a fever that Draco was begging him to fuck him before too long. Harry was beyond ready himself with pre-cum already dripping from his tip. Draco watched as Harry slid the condom down a little bit then pinched the tip and continued unrolling it down the length of his shaft. Harry then placed himself right outside Draco's entrance and looked into Draco's face as he entered. 'Merlin it feels so good to have Harry in me again' Draco thought. It was a little different feeling with the condom, but not bad. They quickly worked themselves into a long forgotten frenzy of withheld sexual tension. It didn't take Harry long before he was taking short rapid thrusts into Draco and then collapsed. He blinked back tears as he hugged Draco and whispered that he loved him and he always would. Draco lay still, his mind obviously thinking of something. Harry finally asked.

"Would you like to try?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"You have more?" Draco asked incredulous.

"I bought a box of 24 the night after we got home, and they've been waiting ever since." He replied, rolling over and reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a long roll of them. Draco rolled on top of Harry and started grinding into his ass cheeks. When Harry started flailing Draco reached out and grabbed the condoms out of Harry's hand. He ripped one off and tore a corner and pulled it out. He was unrolling it down over his own shaft when he discovered something odd.

"Why are there ripples on these?" he asked innocently, thinking maybe he had put it on wrong.

Harry laughed with a big smirk on his face. "They are ribbed for her pleasure!"

"What? Where is there a woman? And what pleasure is she going to get out of this thing?"

"The one I used is a freebie I had picked up at a muggle store somewhere and then I bought that box at the drug store down the road when I went in to fill your prescriptions. Ribbed for her pleasure simply means that it's ribbed to make it feel better. They just put for her pleasure on them since mostly straight men use them in the muggle world."

Draco nodded and then got a mischievous glint to his eyes. He plundered Harry's' mouth and started biting and licking and teasing and pinching his way down the brunettes body. Draco paused to peel the offending left over condom off and fling it into the bin. He licked and tasted and swirled his tongue around and around until Harry was panting and begging for Draco to finish it. Draco smiled and looked into Harry's eyes. Then he pushed his way slowly into Harry, the whole way until he nudged his prostate, making Harry scream in anticipation of what he knew was coming. Draco pulled slowly, oh so slowly back out the entire way and repeated himself. He did this 3 more times before Harry was begging him just to fuck him. Draco was relishing his moment though, and was enjoying making love to his husband without hearing voices or seeing other people there fucking him. He continued this agonizingly slow pace until he couldn't take it anymore himself and he began to ravage Harry's ass. He pumped into him faster and faster, and let out all the anger, all the tension, all the times he wanted to cry, all because he would not live to see Happily Ever After. He came inside, and it was a weird feeling, then he remembered the condom. He collapsed on top of Harry and just wanted to breathe, nothing more…just to breathe. Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and whispered sweet nothings into Draco's ear as they both drifted off to sleep still entwined in their love.

Harry&DracoHarry&Draco

Harry awoke with the sun pouring in the windows. He snuggled into Draco before he heard what had awoken him. Draco was still out, but he heard the floo firing up. He grabbed his robe and ran out into the living room.

"Ah! Good day Mr. Potter. My name is Margaret Ebling and I am a social witch for the Care of Magical Children Department. Is the other Mr. Potter home as well?"

Harry shook his head, trying to think fast.

"Umm, yes, err, of course Ms. Eblong."

"Ebling dear, Miss Ebling. I will be through in about 5 minutes for your interview and a tour of your flat. I will see you then." And before Harry could say anything she was gone. Great! He could handle being late for school, but how in the world was he going to get Draco up and dressed in 5 minutes. He ran back into the bedroom and saw Draco laying there with his eyes wide open.

"Draco honey that was Miss umm…Ebling I think she said, from the Care of Magical Children. They are going to do the interview today!"

Harry was trying not to jump around with the excitement that was surging through his veins. Draco rolled out of bed and stood up bare naked to stretch. He walked over to their wardrobe where Harry was picking out his clothes. Draco bent over and placed a few kisses down the back of Harry's neck.

"Good morning to you too love." Smirk firmly in place.

"I said good morning, didn't I?" Harry asked, not really sure if he mentioned that in all of the excitement or not. Draco laid out a pair of black trousers and black socks, a silver pair of bikini's and a silver grey turtleneck sweater. He got dressed effortlessly and carefully tied his black shoes. Harry had just thrown on a pair of jeans and a navy long sleeve tee-shirt and a pair of trainers. Draco laughed as he combed his hair and Harry stood there brushing his teeth while his hair was stuck in every direction.

"Honestly Harry your entire ensemble is screaming I've just spent the entire night shagging my husband and I'm much too tired to try and look decent. Is that what you want the adoption official to get as a first impression?"

Harry swatted Draco's arse, and stuck his tongue out.

"Well she already had her first impression of me in my robe running into the living room before the floo flickered out. So she probably already knows that I was going to have to hurry and get dressed."

"While she will look at me, and think that I have been up since the crack of dawn."

Harry again made to swat Draco but his hand was caught in mid-swing by Draco himself. But e didn't do anything but look into Harry's eyes.

"Is this what you want Harry? Do you honestly want to adopt a child knowing that I could die tomorrow? Do you want the child to look like me, and have that staring you in the face everyday, forever reminding you of me? Is that what you want?"

Harry smiled and tried to blink back his tears. Now it all made sense…

"Of course I do. Any of us can die at anytime anyways. I could get killed going to school tomorrow. Does that mean that I shouldn't enjoy today? I want Drake for a number of reasons, but of course I want someone to remind me of how much I love you. A little slytherin boy who is as smart as Hermione, and has your hair and facial features and my eyes, and loves to ride a broom like the both of us, he is perfect. He loves brewing his own potions, just like you, and I want to have him forever remind me of the love that I found in you, of the love that you have given to me." They heard the floo flare and a whoosh of air. Draco smiled and kissed Harry chastely on his lips before pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door. Draco again leaned up against the wooden door and appreciated the coolness of it. 'I will do this for you Harry…I will go through with this, so that you can have a child that will keep you happy, even after I am long gone.' Draco looked into the mirror and took his concealment charm off his face and he saw how sickly he truly did look. He noticed another lesion as well on his forehead. He wouldn't worry Harry about this. So he again cast his concealment charm over his face the same as he had been doing since he came home from the hospital.

Harry&DracoHarry&Draco

"Well Messer's Potter, your home is quite inviting and is up to all the standard codes, and everything is in order for that, so now I need to do a brief physical history on the two of you." Margaret Ebling made herself at home and sat on their settee and pullout some parchment and a quill. Harry glance quickly at Draco before sitting down together. He didn't think they would ask anything about their health. But he guessed it did sort of make sense.

"Now Mr. Potter, you are the Harry Potter, correct?"

"Umm…Yes. Is that one of the questions?"

"No, I just wanted to put down that you are resilient, and have lived through a killing curse. Now, do you have any physical problems? Do you have bad knees or a stiff back that prevent you from any daily activities? Do you have any diseases? Do you have any mental health problems or have you ever been diagnosed with a mental disorder?"

Harry couldn't believe this woman. He just kept shaking his head no. He wasn't looking forward to when she turned to Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now Mr. Malfoy-Potter I believe?"

"Yes, my name is Draco Malfoy-Potter."

"How about you? Do you have any lasting physical problems? Do you have any ailments that prevent you from everyday living or any diseases or mental disorders?"

"I have A.I.D.S., and with that I am a lot more tired than I used to be, and I ache a lot more than I used to, but that happens with age anyways, but other than that I am healthy."

"I see, and when did you contract this disease?"

"I contracted the disease during my last year of schooling, so about 2 years ago."

"I see, and Mr. Potter, "she asked as she looked back at Harry, "Have you been tested as well?"

"Yes I have and I have not contracted it Miss Ebling. I will get you copies of the necessary documentation if you require it."

"No your word is good enough for me Mr. Potter." She smiled again. This woman, though brisk, seemed genuinely nice.

"Now Mr. Malfoy-Potter, would you be able to tell me how you contracted this disease? "

"Call me Draco please." Draco insisted, it would take forever if she kept addressing him as that. "I contracted it through intercourse with another student."

"I see, and is this the way you plan on raising your children Messer's Potter?"

Draco wasn't offended, he knew that was coming, but he didn't expect Harry to fly off the handle.

"Now wait a minute! What does Draco having AIDS have anything to do with how we raise our children? This is discrimination and don't think that I won't call every paper I can find and the Minister of Magic himself."

"Mr. Potter please, if you will allow me to explain the question I had asked. I am merely trying to find out where your morals lie. Would you be bringing up the child thinking that sex is just a part of the school life?"

Draco answered after placing his hand on Harry's.

"Miss Ebling, I am no saint, of that you can be sure. But I have changed a lot since school to win over Harry's heart, and even though I do not deserve it he loves me, and he has accepted all of my shortcomings and we are growing together as a couple. I now know that the way I was raised was not necessarily the best way, and while Harry didn't have an ideal childhood either, we are trying to make our own way in this. No parent is perfect, and we won't pretend that we will be. But we will be the best parents that a child could have. They might be a bit spoiled, they might let a word slip that should probably not be said once in awhile, but we will never hurt a child, or try to intimidate them. We won't force anything on our child, and we most certainly will love this child more than he has ever been loved before."

Miss Ebling smiled. "Well, thank you for your time gentlemen. I am sure that we will be getting back to you." With that she was gone. Leaving Harry and Draco to wonder what happened.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have kept my mouth shut. I never should have married you. You would have been able to adopt any child in the world without me."

"Draco, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it, and Miss Ebling probably loved your answer. I did. Thank you for saying all of that. I love you so much."

"Anything to make you happy Harry," Draco just wished that he could have some of Harry's faith. How he continued to think that everything would be fine. Honestly he didn't know which one was having the mental breakdown here. He just hoped that in the end Harry would be happy, even if he was being selfish keeping him all to himself.


End file.
